Beauty Honey
by pichaa794
Summary: [END] Dirimu tidak pernah mengatakan untuk kembali. Tapi yang selalu ku lakukan hanya menunggu dan menunggu. Meskipun akal sehatku menolak, sayangnya hatiku selalu berfikir untuk setia. /HunHan-GS-DLDR-RnR/slight-HunBaek-KrisHan
1. Chapter 1

_[REMAKE] Beauty Honey - Phoebe_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Phoebe. Kalian juga bisa baca novel aslinya yang berjudul " _Beauty Honey" (Phoebe)_

.

 **[ WARNING ]**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO BASHING! NO JUDGING!**

 _._

 _._

HUNHAN – GS for UKE

FAMILY – HURT COMFORT – ROMANCE – LIL' HUMOR

Slight HunBaek - KrisHan

.

.

.

Beauty Honey

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Musim semi sudah di lalui dengan kesepian yang benar-benar mencekam. Sudah hampir setahun Sehun terus menanti dan menanti kedatangan Baekhyun ke Korea dan seandainya saat itu tiba, Sehun benar-benar akan mengatakan kepada gadis itu tentang perasaan yang sebenarnya. Pelan-pelan Sehun mulai merasa bosan menanti hati Baekhyun yang tidak pasti. Sebelum pergi Sehun melihat kebimbangan dimata Baekhyun dan itu semakin memperkuat keinginannya untuk menjauh.

 _Dia cuma figuran, Baekhyun tidak mencintainya._

kata-kata itu terus bermain - main di benaknya dan membuatnya nyaris gila. Seandainya Sehun mengatakan perasaannya kepada gadis itu, kemungkinan terbesar yang di dapatnya adalah penolakan karena yang Baekhyun yakini saat itu rasa cinta di antara mereka adalah kesalahan, karena Sehun sudah membuatnya berkhianat dari Chanyeol. Itu yang menjadi alasan kuat kenapa Sehun masih mau seperti ini, masih mau menunggu hati Baekhyun sampai sekarang.

Sehun berjalan perlahan sambil menghembuskan nafas. Sebelah tangannya memegangi sekaleng kopi dingin yang baru saja di ambil dari dalam _freezer_ dan yang sebelah lagi masih memilih-milih barang apa lagi yang akan di belinya selain kopi. Selama di Busan, Sehun menumpang di rumah Sehan dan itu seringkali membuatnya merasa lebih baik untuk tidak usah pulang karena takut mengganggu privasi pasangan suami istri Sehan dan Luna. Otaknya terus memikirkan kemana ia akan pergi malam ini, apakah harus menyewa hotel? Sehun menghembuskan nafas lagi. Kepalanya terangkat saat melihat seseorang di kasir, seseorang yang pernah Sehun kenal.

"Bagaimana Nona?" tanya seorang kasir.

"Tunggu sebentar."

"Tapi di belakang anda ada yang menunggu."

"Kalau begitu biarkan dia duluan."

Sehun memandangi wanita yang kebingungan itu. Dia menyingkir dari meja kasir dan mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya di atas lantai. Dengan terburu-buru ia memilah-milah barang yang seharusnya berada di dalam tasnya, tapi tidak ada. Wanita itu kemudian menghela nafas putus asa sambil memandangi barang-barangnya yang berantakan. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati wanita itu lalu berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau cari, _sam?_ Mungkin aku bisa membantu?"

Wanita itu spontan memandang Sehun dengan sorot mata terkejut. Kacamata yang di kenakannya melorot ke bawah beberapa millimeter. Secepat mungkin ia kembali meletakkan kacamatanya di posisinya.

"Anda siapa?"

" _Sam_ tidak ingat padaku?" Sehun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, pura-pura kebingungan. Lalu memandangi wanita yang di panggilnya _sam_.

"Anda Luhan- _sam_ , kan?"

Wanita itu mengangguk, masih memandangnya.

"Aku Sehun, kakak Oh Kyungsoo. Kita pernah bertemu di sekolah waktu aku dan Sehan menjemput Kyungsoo yang sedang sakit di sekolah. Waktu itu, Kau menelpon kerumah dan ibuku tidak ada jadi aku yang datang–"

"Ooh~" Luhan melongo dengan lenguhan panjang. Ia kemudian menepuk kepalanya karena menyesal telah menyembunyikan ingatan tentang Sehun dalam-dalam dan kesulitan untuk menggalinya kembali. "Maaf, aku sangat pelupa jadi tidak bisa mengingatmu dengan cepat." Sehun menerima permintaan maaf itu dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Kau mencari apa?"

"Dompetku, Aku lupa meletakkannya dimana. Seharusnya ada didalam tas." Luhan memegangi kepalanya lagi sambil mengeluh. Matanya terpejam berusaha mengingat-ingat dan akhirnya dia menyerah. "mungkin aku batalkan saja semua belanjaan–"

"Aku saja yang bayar." Potong Sehun. "Belanjaanmu tidak banyakkan?"

"Tidak usah. Tidak perlu sampai begitu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja aku traktir sebagai salam perkenalan."

Sehun berdiri dan berjalan menuju kasir lalu membayar semuanya termasuk kopi dingin yang ada di genggamannya. Sesekali ia melirik Luhan yang mulai sibuk memasukkan kembali semua barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Setelah semua barangnya selesai di masukkan, Luhan berdiri dan mendekati Sehun dengan lega. Sehun memberikan sekantong plastik belanjaannya kepada wanita itu dan Luhan menerimanya dengan senyum.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan beriringan keluar dari supermarket. Sehun kemudian membantu Luhan mencari dompetnya yang hilang. Wanita itu curiga kalau dompetnya tertinggal dalam taksi dan Sehun merelakan ponselnya untuk di pakai menelpon perusahaan taksi yang bersangkutan.

Ternyata dugaan Luhan tidak meleset, dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam ia mendapatkan kembali dompetnya dan taksi yang di naikinya tadi langsung mengantarkannya ke tempat di mana mereka duduk sekarang. Luhan membungkuk kepada Sehun, kelihatannya sangat berterimakasih karena sudah menemaninya dan membantunya menemukan dompetnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku memang bukan anak baik yang suka membantu. Kali ini aku membantu karena aku mengenalmu _sam_." Sehun mengelak, Ia sangat jarang mendengarkan kata terima kasih yang kedengarannya sangat tulus. Luhan mengangkat dompetnya, ia mengeluarkan uang dari sana.

"Berapa uangmu yang terpakai tadi?" Sehun mendorong tangan Luhan yang terangkat untuk kembali turun.

"Aku sudah bilang tadi, Semuanya aku yang traktir. Jadi jangan bertindak seperti itu."

"Terima kasih, terimakasih banyak." Luhan melihat kearah kantong plastik. "Kau membeli banyak _softdrink_ , apa akan ada pesta?"

"Tidak. Semuanya untukku sendiri. Aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Malam ini aku juga tidak tau mau kemana, mungkin mau ke pantai sambil meminum semua itu!"

"Ke pantai? Aku boleh ikut?"

Sehun heran lalu mengangguk dengan ekspresi yang agak ragu. Selanjutnya tidak banyak yang mereka lakukan, hanya berjalan santai menuju pantai. Padahal seharian tadi Sehun sudah bermain-main di pantai, tapi bermain seorang diri tentunya tidak sama dibandingkan dengan seorang teman, bukan?

Meskipun musim panas, pantai di malam hari tetap dingin. Angin berhembus sangat kencang dan sekarang Sehun duduk di samping Luhan sambil meminum kopinya seteguk demi seteguk. Luhan duduk dengan sopan dan rambutnya yang lurus dan ringan tertiup angin, ia menyeka sejumput rambut yang berada di mukanya lalu mengambil sekaleng _soft drink_ dan meminumnya.

" _Sam,_ sedang apa di Busan?"

Luhan memandangnya. "Aku?"

"Siapa lagi yang bersamaku? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di asrama sekolah?"

"Aku sudah hampir sebulan berhenti menjadi guru." Katanya malu-malu. "Jadi jangan panggil aku _sam_ lagi."

"Berhenti? Kenapa?"

"Aku rasa, aku tidak cocok menjadi guru, jadi aku mengundurkan diri." Sehun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum samar.

 _Dia merasa tidak cocok menjadi guru?_

Sewaktu Kyungsoo masih sekolah dulu, Luhan selalu mengesankan, dirinya adalah seorang guru yang baik. Bahkan dia sampai di percaya sebagai pengawas asrama putri. Itu berarti Luhan adalah seorang guru yang berprestasi dan sangat kompeten. Bahkan Luhan menyimpan foto siswa-siswanya sebagai gantungan kunci. Dia sangat menyayangi siswanya dan masih berfikir kalau dia tidak pantas menjadi guru?

"Jadi sekarang apa pekerjaanmu, _noona?"_

" _Noona_?" Luhan terbelalak. "Apa aku terlihat tua?"

"Tidak, Bukan begitu. Aku tau kita sebaya. Tapi walau bagaimanapun sangat sulit mengganti _sam_ dengan nama saja. Tapi kalau kau tidak berkenan–"

"Tidak, Bukan masalah." Luhan tersenyum lagi. " _Noona_ juga boleh."

"Jadi apa jawabanmu? Apa kegiatanmu setelah mengundurkan diri dari sekolah?"

"Aku sedang mencari pekerjaan. Sudah sebulan ini aku tinggal di rumah temanku di Incheon dan aku sama sekali tidak berani pulang kerumah. Asal tau saja, Orang tuaku tidak tau kalau aku sudah berhenti mengajar. Tapi besok pagi aku harus pulang ke rumah karena rumahku dekat dengan pantai ini."

"Kenapa baru besok kalau rumahmu dekat sini? Lalu malam ini kau mau kemana?" Luhan meneguk _Softdrinknya_ sekali lagi.

"Aku akan disini sampai pagi, Aku tidak mau kemana-mana. Kau sendiri sedang apa di Busan?"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

 _Ia sedang apa?_ Sehun sedang menghabiskan waktunya yang sia-sia.

Tidak, Sehun sedang mencari model yang cocok untuk mengenakan gaunnya dalam _Fashion Show_ dan pemotretan di Paris. Kalau di tanya mengapa harus memulainya dari Busan, Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Aku sedang liburan musim panas." Jawabnya. Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Sehun memandang Luhan sekali lagi.

"Aku boleh disini juga? Menemanimu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku juga sedang tidak ingin pulang. Kalau kau akan berada disini sampai pagi, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Bolehkan? Kita bisa berbincang-bincang sampai pagi." Sehun kemudian memandang jam di tangannya, Empat jam lagi menjelang pagi. "Bolehkan?"

"Tentu saja. Jadi aku tidak harus sendirian sampai pagi." Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum. Kopi yang di pegangnya sudah habis dan ia mulai menjarah minuman kaleng yang berada di dalam kantong plastik. " _Noona_ , Apa yang akan kau katakan di rumah nanti tentang pengunduran dirimu?"

"Aku biasanya memang pulang pada tanggal yang sama untuk liburan musim panas. Jadi rasanya tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ibuku akan menganggapnya sebagai kunjungan biasa. Oiya, Bagaimana kabar Kyungsoo sekarang?"

Sehun angkat bahu. "Seperti itulah, Kyungsoo masih anak yang sama."

"Dia beruntung punya dua saudara laki-laki yang melindunginya. Pasti senang menjadi Kyungsoo. Kekurangannya bisa di terima oleh siapa saja."

"Kau juga punya saudara laki-laki, kan? Jongin pasti juga melakukan hal yang sama."

"Tentu saja begitu seandainya dia ada disini. Jongin kuliah keluar negeri, sudah memasuki tahun kedua. Tapi walau bagaimanapun aku yang lebih banyak melindunginya karena aku anak yang paling tua."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu." Sehun menerawang lagi. Setidaknya, sebelum Sehan kembali, Sehun adalah anak sulung dalam keluarganya dan ia memiliki kewajiban penuh menjaga adiknya. Tapi setelah Sehan ada di sisi Kyungsoo, perannya sebagai kakak pelan-pelan tidak begitu intens lagi. Sehun sekarang tidak menjadi kakak, ia malah menjadi adik dari Sehan karena Sehan mengayomi semuanya meskipun mereka tidak tinggal serumah.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara Luhan terdengar samar di tutupi deburan ombak di tepi pantai. Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap langit yang sudah berubah warna menjadi putih, sudah pagi. Sehun duduk dan menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang di penuhi dengan pasir. Lalu menyentuh kepalanya dan tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Kepalanya sama sekali tidak kotor, Sehun menoleh kebelakang dan melihat tas selempang yang terbuat dari kulit sintetis berwarna coklat milik Luhan ada disana.

 _Berarti ia tidur dengan tas Luhan sebagai alas kepalanya?_

Sehun mengenang, semalam ia dan Luhan banyak bicara dan bercerita, tapi ia mengeluh karena tidak bisa menahan kantuk dan akhirnya tertidur. Sehun menggosok-gosok matanya dan memandang Luhan yang juga memandangnya.

"Kau tidak tidur? Bangun semalaman?" Luhan mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. "Padahal aku sudah minum kopi." Sehun mengeluh.

"Masih mengantuk? Ikut aku kerumah saja, Bagaimana?"

"Mana mungkin aku tidur disana."

"Aku tidak menawarkanmu tidur di rumahku. Aku menawarkan Secangkir kopi buatan rumah. Di jamin lebih jitu untuk menahan kantuk dibandingkan dengan kopi kalengan yang kau beli semalam."

"Kau juga suka kopi, _noona_?"

"Aku? Tidak, tapi ayahku suka dan aku selalu membuatkan kopi untuknya."

"Aku juga tidak begitu suka. Tapi aku mau mencicipi secangkir kopi buatan rumah."

Sehun menggosok-gosok tengkuknya, kepalanya terasa sakit, badannya juga sakit karena selama ini Sehun terbiasa tidur di tempat yang empuk. Meskipun pasir tidak begitu keras, pasir tetaplah tidak bisa disamakan dengan kasur air miliknya. Secangkir kopi buatan rumah yang di tawarkan Luhan mungkin akan sedikit membantu menghilangkan perasaan kantuknya, setelah itu ia akan meminta Sehan menjemputnya. Ini hari minggu, seharusnya Sehan tidak bekerja.

"Ini rumahku. Silahkan masuk." Luhan tersenyum kepadanya. Bahkan senyumnya-pun sangat bijaksana. Gadis itu benar-benar memiliki semua yang seorang guru miliki. Pasti sangat sedih meninggalkan asrama.

Sehun bertamu terlalu pagi, Ia sampai di ajak untuk sarapan bersama keluarga Xi yang ramah tamah. Makanan rumahan khas China yang di santapnya pagi ini-pun sangat jarang di temuinya karena di rumah mereka selalu makan roti. Terlahir dari seorang ibu yang berkewarganegaraan Prancis membuat Sehun mengenal roti lebih baik dari siapapun, menyukai _croissant_ melebihi apapun.

"Ini, kopi buatan rumah. Selamat menikmati."

Luhan meletakkan secangkir kopi di meja ruang tamu dimana Sehun duduk dengan santai saat ini. Ayahnya, Tuan Xi sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu dan ibunya sedang sangat sibuk di dapur. Luhan duduk di sofa yang lain, yang juga berada di ruangan yang sama sambil memandanginya menyeruput kopi dengan sangat nikmat. Sehun dan Luhan tidak perlu berbicara apa-apa lagi, karena sesaat kemudian ponsel Sehun berbunyi dan Sehan sudah menunggunya di depan rumah. Sehun tadi menelponnya dan Luhan memberi tau alamatnya.

"Dia sudah menjemput?" Tanya Luhan saat melihat Sehun memandangi ponselnya. Sehun mengangguk lalu menyeruput kopinya sebanyak mungkin.

"Aku pulang dulu ya. Kopinya sangat enak. Aku harap bisa menikmatinya lagi di lain waktu. Terimakasih untuk semuanya dan salam untuk ibumu. Sampai jumpa."

Luhan membungkukkan badannya dan pintu tertutup.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai berada di rumahnya?" Tanya Sehan. Sehun bersandar di bangku mobil. Meskipun dirinya masih sangat lelah, ia tidak lagi merasa mengantuk. Kopi buatan rumah karya Luhan ternyata cukup mujarab.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di supermarket tadi malam. Dia kehilangan dompet dan aku bantu mencarinya." Jawabnya. Sehan kembali berkonsentrasi kearah jalan. Tapi Fikiran Sehun masih tertuju kepada Luhan. "Dia bilang kalau dia sudah mengundurkan diri jadi guru. Katanya merasa tidak cocok. Padahal kau ingat kan _hyung_ , di asrama dia adalah guru yang baik. Kau bahkan menitipkan Kyungsoo kepadanya."

"Kau sedang memberi tau atau bertanya?" Sehan menanggapi ucapannya dengan nada biasa. "Kalau kau sedang memberi tau, aku sudah tau. Kalau kau bertanya sebabnya, Aku juga sudah tau."

Sehun menoleh dan memandangi Sehan yang menatap lurus kedepan. "Tau? Apa sebabnya?"

"Ada sebuah kasus, Luhan terlibat skandal dengan seorang pejabat. Istri pejabat itu adalah klienku, dia mengira Luhan selingkuh dengan suaminya. Karena aku mengenal Luhan, aku berusaha bertanya dan Luhan menjawab kalau semuanya benar. Aku hampir kehilangan nyawa saat itu."

"Tidak mungkin. Dia bukan wanita yang seperti itu kan?"

"Tentu saja aku juga bereaksi sama denganmu. Jadi aku menyelidikinya, dari informan yang ku bayar aku mendapat cerita kalau pejabat itu, tuan Kris Wu dan Luhan memang memiliki hubungan khusus jauh sebelum laki-laki itu menikah dengan istrinya sekarang. Mereka berpisah dan masih berhubungan lewat telpon dan e- mail karena tuan Wu melanjutkan sekolah keluar negri. Luhan bahkan tidak tau kalau laki-laki itu sudah menikah. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaannya saat itu? Istrinya datang mencaci makinya kesekolah dan mengatakan akan menuntutnya. Mendadak semuanya jadi pembicaraan yang sangat mengganggu di asrama dan kurasa itu penyebab Luhan sampai mengundurkan diri dari sekolah."

Sehun terkesiap.

 _Dia di khianati dan sekarang memilih untuk menderita?_

Luhan melarikan diri dan Sehun tau bagaimana perasaanya. Perasaan yang sama dengan yang di rasakannya sekarang. Tapi yang wanita itu alami pasti jauh lebih kejam di bandingkan dengannya. Tidak banyak orang yang tau tentang dirinya dan Baekhyun, Tapi sangat banyak orang yang membicarakan Luhan.

Sehun bisa membayangkan bagaimana saat siswanya bergunjing di belakang saat Luhan sedang menjelaskan pelajaran di depan kelas, dan bagaimana ia harus menahan sendiri bisik-bisik semua orang tentang dirinya. Mungkin itu juga yang menyebabkan Luhan tidak memberitahukan kebenarannya kepada kedua orang tuanya, Sehun terkenang saat Luhan mengeluhkan kalau Kyungsoo sangat beruntung karena banyak orang yang melindunginya seolah-olah tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang bisa melindunginya.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Sehun melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Sehan.

"Aku mengatakan kepada istrinya cerita yang sebenarnya, Kalau Luhan juga tidak tau apa-apa. Dia bahkan tidak tau kalau Kris Wu sudah menikah. Dia juga korban dan bodohnya Luhan tidak menyalahkannya sama sekali."

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Dia seharusnya bisa lebih cerdas dalam bersikap. Bukannya malah jadi bodoh!"

"Kenapa emosi?" Sehan memandang Sehun sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Cinta bisa membutakan segalanya, bukan?"

Sehun terpaku. Baekhyun juga begitu. Dia tidak marah saat Chanyeol mempermalukannya, tapi dia marah saat Sehun menciumnya. Cinta yang menyebabkan itu semua.

"Istri Kris Wu tidak terima karena dengan kata lain cerita itu malah menyiratkan kalau dialah yang merebutnya dari Luhan. Dia meminta mediasi dan minta di pertemukan dengan Luhan dan suaminya."

"Kapan itu diadakan?"

"Besok siang."

 _Besok siang?_

Sehun menghela nafas berat. Wanita baik-baik mendapat cobaan besar sekarang.

 _Apa yang harus di lakukan untuk membantunya?_

Sehun merasa kalau dirinya dan Luhan mengalami penderitaan yang sama. Ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya karena ia memiliki perasaan itu juga dan Sehun tau apa yang sedang Luhan butuhkan sekarang. Saat dia menderita, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa membantunya. Sehun hanya selalu berusaha membantu dirinya sendiri meskipun ia sangat butuh bantuan. Luhan pasti juga begitu, ia sangat butuh bantuan sekarang, tapi gadis itu memilih untuk membantu dirinya sendiri dengan melarikan diri seperti yang Sehun lakukan selama ini.

Rumah bergaya minimalis, Khas rumah pinggir pantai milik Sehan terbuka lebar. Setelah turun dari mobil, Sehun segera berlarian masuk kekamarnya dan mengambil sebuah buku agenda di dalam tasnya. Ia kembali mengamati Jadwalnya besok. Besok, dia akan datang untuk membantu teman yang senasib dengan dirinya. Semoga dengan membantu Luhan bisa mengurangi penderitaan dalam hatinya, penderitaan karena sebab yang nyaris sama, karena sudah menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan orang lain.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

29 Desember 2016

with love, pichaa


	2. Chapter 2

_[REMAKE] Beauty Honey - Phoebe_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Phoebe. Kalian juga bisa baca novel aslinya yang berjudul " _Beauty Honey" (Phoebe)_

.

 **[ WARNING ]**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO BASHING! NO JUDGING!**

 _._

 _._

HUNHAN – GS for UKE

FAMILY – HURT COMFORT – ROMANCE – LIL' HUMOR

Slight HunBaek - KrisHan

.

.

.

 _ **Previous chapter...**_

 _Apa yang harus di lakukan untuk membantunya?_

 _Sehun merasa kalau dirinya dan Luhan mengalami penderitaan yang sama. Ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya karena ia memiliki perasaan itu juga dan Sehun tau apa yang sedang Luhan butuhkan sekarang. Saat dia menderita, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa membantunya. Sehun hanya selalu berusaha membantu dirinya sendiri meskipun ia sangat butuh bantuan. Luhan pasti juga begitu, ia sangat butuh bantuan sekarang, tapi gadis itu memilih untuk membantu dirinya sendiri dengan melarikan diri seperti yang Sehun lakukan selama ini._

 _Rumah bergaya minimalis, Khas rumah pinggir pantai milik Sehan terbuka lebar. Setelah turun dari mobil, Sehun segera berlarian masuk kekamarnya dan mengambil sebuah buku agenda di dalam tasnya. Ia kembali mengamati Jadwalnya besok. Besok, dia akan datang untuk membantu teman yang senasib dengan dirinya. Semoga dengan membantu Luhan bisa mengurangi penderitaan dalam hatinya, penderitaan karena sebab yang nyaris sama, karena sudah menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan orang lain._

.

.

.

Beauty Honey

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Sehun menggerutu mencari Coffee Shop terdekat dengan agak terburu – buru. Dia menyesal karena tidak pernah menanyakan secara detail kepada Sehan mengenai lokasi pertemuan itu. Sejak kemarin ia selalu menunda-nunda untuk menanyakannya karena Sehun terlalu sibuk menghubungi banyak orang yang di percaya untuk menyertainya ke Paris besok. Sehun mengamati Bvlgari-nya lekat – lekat, ia sudah terlambat.

 _Apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan sekarang?_

Kepalanya berusaha mencari – cari dengan memandang sekeliling dan akhirnya ia menemukannya. Sebuah Coffee Shop sederhana itu memperlihatkan Luhan yang tertunduk lewat jendela kaca yang bening dan lebar. Sehan duduk di sebelahnya dan di hadapannya ada seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang usianya tidak jauh dari usia Sehun.

 _Apakah dia sudah di tindas habis-habisan?_

Seharusnya Sehun bisa masuk, tapi ada sebuah rasa ngeri terbersit. Sehun takut berbuat kesalahan karena tidak memahami situasinya yang sekarang. Bagaimana ia harus bersikap setelah disana? apa yang harus di katakannya? Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan bagaimana ia harus bersikap tanpa mengetahui apa – apa. Ia hanya mengetahui segelintir ceritanya dan bertekad untuk ikut campur. Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan menempelkannya di telinga. Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, ia dapat melihat perhatian orang – orang itu teralih kepada bunyi dering ponsel Sehan, laki – laki itu permisi dan menjauh, ia mengangkat telpon dari Sehun.

"Ada apa?" Sehan menjawab, pura – pura tidak tau padahal Sehun sudah menceritakan rencananya kepada Sehan meskipun ia belum menyetujuinya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya disana?"

"Luhan belum menjawab satu pertanyaan-pun. Semua orang hampir putus asa kecuali Kris Wu yang kelihatannya sangat senang dengan itu. Kau jadi melakukannya? Kau tidak akan marah – marah kan?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan merusak ketampananku dengan marah – marah."

"Kalau begitu masuklah sebelum aku kembali ke tempat duduk, Aku tidak mau mereka mengira kalau kau adalah suruhanku sampai kau berada disana, aku akan terus berpura-pura menerima telpon."

Sehun menurunkan ponselnya setelah mematikannya. Ia berusaha melangkah selebar mungkin dengan ritme secepat mungkin dan melewati Sehan yang pura – pura tidak mengenalnya. Luhan disana, terlihat seperti seorang wanita yang sangat luar biasa. Dia menahan semua emosi yang mungkin sudah meluap – luap di puncak kepalanya dengan kepala yang menunduk di bawah intimidasi istri Kris. Banyak orang yang menjadikan caci maki itu menjadi tontonan yang menarik, tapi orang yang cerdas pasti sudah tau siapa pemenang dan siapa pecundang.

"Coba katakan, kenapa kau diam saja?" Istri Kris yang bergaya luar biasa itu mengamuk dengan suara tinggi. Ia memandang Luhan dengan pandangan jijik. "Kau mengatakan kepada semua orang kalau aku yang merebut Kris darimu benarkan? Katakan!"

Sehun benar-benar sudah dekat, Ia melihat Luhan sudah mengepalkan tangannya di pangkuannya. Gadis itu bukan gadis lemah, dia tidak meneteskan sebutir airmata-pun dalam mediasi yang kacau balau ini. Sehun berdehem lalu memandang Luhan dalam – dalam.

"Iya, Katakanlah semuanya."

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya lalu menoleh kepada Sehun dengan tatapan yang terkesima. Dia terkejut, ditandai dengan bola matanya yang membesar. Sehun duduk di sebelahnya dan mendapat respon sengit dari istri sang pejabat.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku? Kau tidak sedang ingin berkenalan deganku kan?" Sehun membalas respon buruk itu dengan sama galaknya, sesaat kemudian pandangannya berpindah kepada Luhan dan berbicara kepadanya dengan nada suara yang manis. "Sekarang bagaimana? Katakan sesuatu."

"Aku harus mengatakan apa?" Luhan berbicara dalam nada suara yang sangat pelan. Sehun tersenyum puas, setidaknya Luhan mau bicara.

"Nyonya. Apa yang kau dengar tentang Xi Luhan?"

"Tentu saja tentang perselingkuhan-nya dengan suamiku. Aku sudah lama mencurigainya dan aku membayar mata – mata untuk mengawasinya. Dia sering berhubungan dengan suamiku, dia menyukai suamiku dan sering tidur bersamanya!"

"Sekarang jawab, benarkah?" Sehun memandang Luhan lagi. Gadis itu tidak menjawab. "Benarkah? Jawablah."

"Aku…" Luhan berhenti, ia menelan ludah menyiapkan kata-kata yang berikutnya. "Aku memang mencintai Kris Wu…"

"Kau!" Wanita itu berseru memotong ucapan Luhan dengan galak, ia sudah mengangkat cangkir kaca yang ada di hadapannya dan mengguyur Luhan dengan kopi yang ada di dalamnya. "Kenapa tidak bicara dari tadi!"

Sehun kesal. Ia merampas cangkir itu dan membantingnya kelantai sehingga bunyi pecahan kaca membahana. Beberapa orang yang bercakap – cakap dan yang berbisik-bisik semuanya menjadi diam dan menatap Sehun dengan terkesima. Sehun puas dengan dirinya hari ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin wanita terhormat seperti anda berlaku hina seperti sekarang? Dia diam karena tidak ingin membuat anda memeperlihatkan kehinaan anda di depan orang banyak."

Wanita itu sudah membuka mulutnya hendak melawan, tapi suaminya berusaha meredakan emosinya dan membujuknya untuk duduk. Pada akhirnya ia atau kalau dirinya sudah berperilaku yang tidak pantas dan sebaiknya dirinya tidak mengulanginya lagi. Duduk dan diam adalah pilihan yang tepat.

" _Noona_ , Lanjutkan." Sehun kembali berbicara kepada Luhan dengan lembut. "Kau masih bisa kan?"

Luhan menyeka wajahnya yang basah lalu mengangguk, ia kembali menyiapkan kata-katanya dan kembali berbicara dengan nada yang sama dengan yang tadi. "Aku minta maaf sebelumnya. Aku memang sudah melakukan kesalahan dengan mencintai suami wanita lain, aku memang pernah menghubunginya lewat telpon dan pergi dengannya beberapa kali, tapi aku bersumpah kalau kami tidak seburuk dugaanmu. Aku tidak pernah tidur dengannya."

"Sekarang nyonya. Apalagi yang ingin anda tanyakan?"

Wanita itu memandang Luhan dengan pandangan yang lebih sabar meskipun belum bisa menyembunyikan kebencian seluruhnya, itu di tunjukkan dengan kata – kata bernada sinis yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau bilang kalau aku merebut suamiku darimu? Benar?"

Sehan sudah kembali dan duduk di satu – satunya bangku yang tersisa. Ia mengamati dengan baik semua yang terjadi dari tadi, sekarang yang dilakukannya hanya menyimak dan sedikit tergerak saat mendengar pertanyaan dari kliennya. Pertanyaan seperti itu hanya memiliki satu jawaban dan Luhan tidak ingin mengeluarkan satu katapun karena itu malah akan memperburuk suasana.

"Maaf, nyonya." Sehan menengahi. "Kau dapat kata-kata itu darimana? Aku cuma mangatakan kepadamu kalau Luhan dan suamimu sudah memiliki hubungan jauh sebelum kalian berdua menikah dan itu adalah hasil penyelidikanku, bukan ucapan darinya. Salah ucapan bisa merusak reputasi kita semua, anda mengesankan kalau kata – kata itu anda dapatkan dari saya sebagai pengacara anda."

Sehun tersenyum dan wanita itu terdiam. Ia bersuara kembali dengan nada yang lebih sopan. "Nyonya, Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan kata – kata seperti itu? Apakah suamimu mengatakannya? Dia membela diri dengan cara apa? Apa yang dikatakannya saat membela diri?"

Kris Wu membulatkan matanya. Sekarang ia di serang dan dia pasti juga ingin menyerang. Tapi kehormatannya membuat dirinya lebih memilih untuk diam. Sehun yakin istrinya juga sudah tau tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Wanita itu pasti sudah menyadari kesalahan suaminya sehingga tidak satu patah katapun keluar dari mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas, Semuanya harus berakhir. "Baiklah, tuan." Katanya kepada Sehan. "Anda tadi mengatakan kalau anda adalah pengacara nyonya ini kan? Sekarang kita ambil jalan tengah saja. Minta tuan Kris Wu memilih. Istrinya... atau Luhan."

Sebuah suara berdehem dengan tegas keluar dari mulut Oh Sehan. Ia memandangi semua orang satu persatu sebelum berbicara. "Kita mengadakan Mediasi disini untuk mnyelesaikan semua masalah secara baik – baik. Jadi tuan Wu, kedua wanita ini sama – sama menganggap anda sebagai orang yang penting. Anda sebaiknya memutuskan sekarang juga, siapa yang anda pilih di antara keduanya. Saya harap siapapun yang di pilih dan siapaun yang tidak, bisa bersikap bijaksana. Tolong beri jawabannya sekarang juga."

Kris memandang Luhan sejenak dengan tatapan yang misterius lalu beralih kepada istrinya. Kemudian ia berkata dengan suara sengit. "Tentu saja aku memilih istriku. Aku menikahinya karena aku mencintainya dan perempuan ini hanya mengaku – ngaku. Aku harap semua masalah selesai sampai disini dan kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi."

Mata Sehun terbelalak. Ia tau walau bagaimana-pun Luhan adalah sosok yang pada akhirnya akan tetap ditinggalkan. Kris tidak akan pernah memilih Luhan karena ia tetap harus menjaga nama baiknya. Sebagai seseorang yang berakal, mempertahankan rumah tangganya adalah pilihan terbaik. Tapi alangkah manisnya bila laki – laki yang kelihatannya sangat bermartabat itu bisa mengeluarkan kata – kata yang lebih sopan sebelum ia beranjak dan menyeret istrinya untuk pergi.

.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun melihat Luhan meneteskan airmata. Ia memandang keluar dan melihat Sehan mengejar kliennya dan bercakap-cakap sebentar sebelum pergi. Airmata itu tidak lama hadir karena Luhan segera menyekanya. Ia berusaha membersihkan pakaiannya yang di kotori kopi berwarna kontras dengan sapu tangan yang di ambilnya dari dalam tas, tas yang sama dengan tas yang menjadi bantal Sehun kemarin.

"Semuanya berakhir." Ia berkata pelan.

Sehun masih memandanginya. "Kau merasa lega?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bohong." Mendengar ucapan Sehun, Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan balas memandang Sehun. " _Noona_. Berhentilah jadi orang yang sok baik. Jujur pada dirimu sendiri apa yang kau inginkan sekarang. Apa yang kau rasakan saat Kris mengatakan kata – kata terakhirnya?"

"Semuanya sudah bisa diduga. Aku tau pada akhirnya semua akan seperti ini."

"Kau terlalu kuat untuk mengeluarkan airmata. Tapi tadi aku jelas – jelas melihat itu meskipun kau menyembunyikannya. Kau bilang, sekarang kau bukan guru lagi jadi tidak perlu bersikap seperti seorang guru. Sekarang katakan padaku bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Kau mau jujur padaku, kan? Aku benar – benar menganggapmu sebagai seorang kakak, jadi jujurlah padaku seperti yang seharusnya di lakukan oleh seorang saudara."

Luhan berhenti bergerak, ia menggenggam sapu tangannya dengan kedua tangan erat – erat lalu berbicara dengan nada yang pelan

"Aku…Sakit hati. Tentu saja, Aku manusia normal yang merasa sudah di hina dan di tipu. Aku berusaha menjaga kehormatannya walau bagaimanapun, aku mencintainya dengan seluruh jiwa ragaku. Tapi dia berhubungan dengan wanita lain tanpa memberi tauku, membiarkan aku terus berharap. Sekarang dia sendiri yang turun tangan dan mengeluarkan kata – kata kasarnya untukku. Aku banyak kehilangan…"

Kata – katanya berhenti. Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Sapu tangan yang tadi di genggamnya tertinggal begitu saja di atas pangkuannya.

"Ya. Kau memang tidak pantas." Bisik Sehun.

Luhan menghapus air matanya dan kembali berpura – pura menjadi wanita yang hebat. Ia mengemasi barang-barangnya dan memberikan senyuman kepada Sehun.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Luhan pergi keluar dari Coffee Shop dengan kepala tertunduk. Semua orang memandangnya dan Sehun juga. Tapi Sehun tidak akan terlena begitu lama kaena ia segera mengejarnya dan mengiringi langkah Luhan sampai akhirnya gadis itu duduk di stasiun. Dia tidak berbicara sepatah katapun.

" _Noona_ , kau tidak ingin mengatakan apa – apa lagi?" Sehun berusaha membujuknya. Luhan hanya menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu ikut Aku ke Paris." Kata Sehun dengan keyakinan penuh, Luhan memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau mau kan ikut aku ke Paris?"

"Paris?"

"Iya, Paris. Kau mau kemana lagi? Dalam sekejap masalah di Coffee Shop tadi akan menyebar, masalah ini juga sudah menjadi topik pembicaraan hangat, Belum lagi Istri Kris Wu bisa saja menyalahkanmu saat bergunjing dengan teman – temannya. Semua orang disini akan membuatmu menundukkan wajah setiap kali melihatmu berjalan sampai akhirnya kau mengurung diri di dalam kamar dan lama kelamaan menjadi orang gila yang suka berbicara sendiri." Sehun menghentikan ucapannya, Sebuah tawa ringan hadir dari bibir Luhan meskipun hanya sekejap.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan di Paris?"

"Menjadi model."

"Model? Aku tidak akan bisa, aku tidak punya bakat."

"Kenapa? Kau hanya perlu di poles sedikit. _Noona_ , Aku selalu memilih sendiri model yang menggunakan gaun rancanganku dan kau adalah orang yang tepat." Kali ini Luhan benar – benar tertawa.

"Aku terlalu tua untuk jadi model. Seharusnya kau mencari remaja yang seusia dengan Kyungsoo atau anak-anak yang usianya masih belasan tahun."

"Aku perancang busana pengantin, Mana mungkin kubiarkan anak-anak berusia belasan tahun menjadi modelku. Remaja seperti mereka semua lebih pantas menggunakan seragam sekolah."

Luhan menggeleng tidak yakin. Ia mungkin tetap akan disini, hidup sebagai orang biasa yang apa adanya. "Aku.."

"Bagaimana bila ku katakan, kita bisa membalas semua sakit hatimu dengan ini?" Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan lagi. Luhan memandangnya dengan kening yang berkerut. "Aku akan mengubahmu menjadi wanita yang di inginkan laki – laki. Kau bisa membuat Kris tergila-gila kepadamu dan setelah itu kau bisa membuangnya, mencampakkannya, menghinanya seperti yang di lakukannya padamu."

"Kenapa?" Luhan memandangi Sehun dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Kenapa kau mau melakukan semua ini?" Sehun berdehem pelan lalu memandang Luhan dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan.

"Karena aku juga punya masalah yang mirip denganmu, Tapi aku masih menunggu sampai sekarang sedangkan penantianmu, sudah berakhir beberapa saat yang lalu."

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Semuanya benar – benar berbeda dengan kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi. Tadi pagi – pagi sekali Sehun melempar kerikil ke jendela kamar Luhan dan memintanya untuk keluar rumah dengan bahasa isyarat sederhana. Dan sekarang mereka berjalan menuju sebuah restoran yang khusus menjual _ramyeon_ untuk makan siang.

Setiap kali mendengar Sehun bicara, Luhan seolah-olah merasa kalau Jongin sedang bersamanya. Sehun memanggilnya _noona_ dan juga memiliki gaya bicara yang sama dengan Jongin. Meskipun begitu Sehun lebih sopan bila di bandingkan dengan adik semata wayangnya itu. Karena itu Luhan berusaha menyikapi Sehun sebagaimana ia menyikapi Jongin dan kelihatannya Sehun menikmatinya.

" _Noona_ , Kita makan _ramyeon_ nomor tiga saja." Kata Sehun setelah mereka berdua duduk di bangku yang kosong. Restoran sangat ramai dan sesak. Musim liburan adalah musim senang – senang, semua orang berusaha menghibur diri dengan keluar rumah sehingga restoran apapun pasti sedang penuh dan sesak seperti restoran _remyeon_ ini.

"Ramyeon Nomor tiga, dua porsi."

Pelayan menerima pesanan dengan senang hati. Laki-laki ini sama persis seperti Jongin, suka memaksa dan bertindak seenaknya.

 _Kapan Luhan setuju untuk memesan ramyeon nomor tiga?_

"Kau belum bertanya apakah aku akan memakannya atau tidak." Luhan menggerutu.

"kalau _noona_ tidak mau, semuanya biar aku yang habiskan."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Mereka menanti _ramyeon_ di antar dan mulai menyantapnya dengan lahap beberapa menit kemudian. Walau bagaimanapun Luhan bukan orang yang suka membuang – buang makanan, ia juga bukan orang yang menghindari jenis makanan tertentu.

Setelah makan siang, mereka berkeliling lagi, menjelajahi semua tempat dan berakhir di pantai lagi setelah malam menjelang. Luhan merasa seperti berlibur di kampung halaman sendiri, menemani turis aneh yang memanggilnya _noona_ seolah – olah mereka terlahir dari rahim yang sama.

Sehun sangat mudah berdekatan dengan orang lain sedangkan Luhan tidak. Tapi laki – laki itu berhasil membuat Luhan merasa kalau ia dan Sehun seimbang, saling mengisi, saling memahami, dan Luhan tau alasannya, karena mereka memiliki masalah yang sama.

"Coba ceritakan tentang dia."

Luhan memandangi Sehun yang tiba-tiba mematung setelah mendengar ucapannya. Laki – laki it uterus berbicara seharian seolah – olah kepalanya adalah gudang data dan ia tidak bisa melupakan satu momen pun yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Sehun menceritakan semuanya kecuali tentang masalahnya.

"Dia siapa?"

"Dia yang sedang kau tunggu, dia yang membuatmu menanti sampai sekarang dan membuatmu ada disini bersamaku dan benar-benar membuatku lelah selama seharian. Kalian bertemu dimana? Wajahnya seperti apa? Kau punya fotonya?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku bahkan tidak membawa satupun fotonya untuk di perlihatkan padamu. Aku dan dia hanya pernah berfoto satu kali untuk kepentingan majalah, dan aku tidak sedang membawanya."

"Kenapa kau tidak memutuskan untuk bertanya kepadanya, dia memilihmu atau orang lain yang membuatmu pergi melarikan diri seperti ini? Seperti yang sudah kau lakukan kepada Kris. Apa harus aku yang bertanya kepada gadis itu?"

"Aku sama sepertimu. Sudah tau keputusan akhirnya seperti apa. Aku akan di tolak juga karena selama ini aku hanya jadi orang ketiga. Tapi terlalu takut untuk mendengar penolakan. Sebelum pergi aku memintanya menemuiku bila dia sudah yakin, saat bertemu dia boleh melakukan apa saja kepadaku, tapi hampir setahun dan dia sama sekali tidak datang."

"Jadi menurutmu tidak datang berarti tidak cinta?"

Sehun menutup matanya dengan jari – jari kedua tangannya. Ia menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut.

"Aku punya teman disana. Namanya Minseok. dia bilang kalau dia menanyakanku setiap hari pada bulan pertama, aku sangat senang dan terus berharap. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Dia kembali ke kehidupannya yang semula tanpa aku, bekerja di galeri sepeti biasa dan selalu bersama Chanyeol, laki-laki itu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa masih berfikir untuk menunggu?" Sehun angkat bahu lalu berbaring di atas pasir. Ia merogoh tas Luhan yang sejak tadi di bawanya dan mengotak – atik ponsel gadis itu.

"Nomor ponselmu berapa, _Noona_? Besok aku akan menjemputmu lagi."

"Kau kesepian ya?" Luhan masih melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Ia tau kalau Sehun sedang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang wanita yang entah siapa. Sampai sekarang Sehun tidak menyebut – nyebut namanya. "Kau kesepian, makanya selalu mengajakku pergi?"

"Kalau aku bilang iya, Apa kau akan selalu menemaniku?"

Semuanya mendadak berubah menjadi serius. Sehun memandangi langit yang gelap sambil mendengarkan sebuah lagu yang di putar dari ponsel Luhan dengan suara yang tidak begitu keras. _As one_ , lagu yang gembira dan sangat tidak cocok dengan suasana saat ini.

"Aku selalu sendirian, _noona_. Sejak dulu temanku yang terdekatpun tidak pernah ada untuk bersama denganku seharian penuh sepertimu saat ini, _eomma_ , Kyungsoo dan yang lain juga sama. Aku sudah terbiasa sendiri, jadi tidak usah khawatir."

"Aku tidak khawatir, Kau terlalu hebat untuk di khawatirkan oleh orang sepertiku." Luhan tersenyum untuk dirinya sendiri kemudian mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Sehun. "Sudah malam, aku mau pulang."

"Aku antar ya?"

"Tidak usah. Kau bisa di kejar – kejar Ayahku jika dia melihatmu mengantarku malam – malam begini. Tadi pagi aku sudah pergi tanpa izin, bisa di bayangkan bagaimana nasibmu nanti."

.

.

.

.

 _Hirup, hembuskan. Hirup, hembuskan. Hirup, hembuskan._

Sehun memandangi jendela kamar Luhan di lantai dua. Dia sudah ketergantungan, sudah seminggu penuh setiap pagi Sehun selalu melakukan hal yang sama, menanti Ayah Luhan keluar rumah di pagi hari dan masuk setelah laki-laki itu benar-benar menjauh.

Luhan selalu mengatakan kepada Sehun untuk meminta izin kepada orang tuanya bila mengajaknya pergi karena dia bukan anak kecil yang mau di ajak kabur – kaburan setiap hari. Maka Sehun berusaha untuk selalu melakukan itu tapi dengan sebuah strategi, menemui ibunya, karena ibu Luhan lebih pengertian bila di bandingkan dengan Ayahnya dan selalu memberi izin meskipun dengan petuah yang menggunung. Sedangkan dengan tuan Xi, Sehun sudah pernah di tolak beberapa kali dan itu membuat Luhan menertawakannya di telpon.

Hari ini tuan Xi tidak keluar rumah. Sehun sudah memandangi jam tangannya berkali-kali dan sudah hampir siang. Ia mulai gelisah, takut dan…entahlah. Ia ingin jalan-jalan lagi hari ini meskipun selalu datang ke tempat yang sama, meskipun harus menghabiskan banyak uang, meskipun harus jalan kaki sehingga kulitnya berubah menjadi lebih gelap.

Sehun melempar sebuah kerikil ke jendela kamar Luhan, tapi gadis itu tidak membuka jendelanya seperti biasa. Ponselnya berdering nyaring, Secepat mungkin Sehun berusaha mengeluarkannya karena takut keberadaannya ketahuan bila ada yang mendengar dering ponselnya. Dari Luhan.

" _Yeoboseo."_

" _Noona_ , kenapa kau tidak membuka jendela. Atau kau sedang tidak di rumah sekarang?"

" _Aku tidak bisa keluar rumah hari ini. Jadi kau pulang saja karena aku sedang di hukum."_

"Kenapa? Berapa umurmu sekarang sampai-sampai Ayahmu masih berfikir untuk menghukum putrinya yang usianya hampir memasuki kepala tiga?"

" _Ayahku sudah tau kalau aku tidak mengajar lagi. Tapi aku tidak mengatakan sebabnya, dia marah besar karena berfikir aku melakukannya hanya untuk bermain – main denganmu."_

"Apa?"

" _Karena itu, pulanglah. Tidak usah datang lagi."_

"Bagaimana kalau aku kesepian? Aku harus apa?"

" _Kau bisa menelponku. Aku tidak bisa kemana-mana sementara waktu karena Ayah sedang menungguiku di depan pintu kamar. Walau bagaimanapun aku ini tetap putri dari seorang Ayah yang khawatir dengan anaknya. Aku tidak bisa bertindak bebas sebebas yang aku mau."_

"lalu bagaimana dengan Paris?"

" _Aku tidak pernah bilang akan ikut, bodoh! Berhentilah bersikap manja seperti itu. Sudah berapa umurmu sehingga kau terus bermanja – manja kepadaku setiap hari."_

Terdengar suara tawa dari sebrang sana, Luhan kelihatannya senang bisa membalas kata – katanya meskipun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Kemudian bunyi pintu di gedor terdengar nyaring, bukan hanya dari telpon. Luhan menutup telponnya dan Sehun tidak mendengar apa – apa lagi. Ia mengetik sesuatu dan mengirimkannya ke ponsel Luhan dengan perasaan kecewa.

 _ **To: Noona**_

 _ **Aku akan menunggumu keluar**_ _ **disini**_ _ **seharian**_

Sehun termangu, menunggu. Ia hanya ingin melihat wajahnya hari ini. Seminggu selalu bersama Luhan menghabiskan waktu bersama membuatnya merasa hampa jika tidak melihat wajahnya. Seminggu bergaul sejak pagi sampai malam benar-benar sudah membuat Sehun terbiasa dan menjadi tidak biasa bila tidak bermain bersama. Ponselnya bordering lagi, Luhan membalas pesannya.

 _ **From: Noona**_

 _ **Kenapa kau malah**_ _ **m**_ _ **embuat dirimu sendiri**_ _ **l**_ _ **elah?**_

 _ **Pulang saja.**_

Sehun mendengus kesal. Besok ia harus kembali ke Seoul dan dia harap bisa melihat Luhan untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum akhirnya Sehun tenggelam dalam kesibukan untuk membantu ibunya di Seoul. Ia juga harus mempersiapkan gallery barunya yang akan di resmikan pada Valentine tahun depan dan sama sekali tidak tau apakah akan bertemu dengan Luhan lagi atau tidak.

 _ **To: Noona**_

 _ **Aku besok harus ke Seoul**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Buka jendela, biarkan aku melihatmu**_ _ **. S**_ _ **ebentar saja!**_

Sehun mengirimnya lagi dan segera mendapat balasan. Ia senang karena Luhan membalas lebih cepat daripada balasan yang pertama.

 _ **From: Noona**_

 _ **Aku tidak bisa.**_ __ _ **Ayahku mencurigai bunyi sekecil**_ _ **a**_ _ **papun.**_

 _ **Jendela kamarku**_ _ **b**_ _ **erderit kalau di buka**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Maaf.**_

 _Aku bisa gila! Sekarang aku tidak bisa lepas_ _darimu noona!_

Gumamnya dalam hati. Kapan akan ada kesempatan? Ia sangat ingin pergi bersama lagi hari ini tapi melihat wajahnya-pun ia tidak bisa. Sehun menghentakkan kakinya keras. Ia mengambil batu kerikil dalam jumlah yang banyak dan melempar jendela kamar Luhan dengan serangan yang beruntun.

Tidak lama kemudian Jendela terbuka, Tuan Xi Mencaci maki Sehun sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Ia berusaha melempar apa saja yang tidak terpakai. Beberapa buah buku mengenai kepala Sehun. Sebuah Vas keramik nyaris saja menghantam wajahnya jika Sehun tidak menghindar. Laki-laki itu terus seperti itu dan tidak mau berhenti jika Sehun tidak pergi.

Sehun berusaha memandang Luhan disana, di belakang punggung ayahnya. Gadis itu berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya dan kemudian mendapat amarah yang sama dengan yang Sehun dapatkan. Tuan Xi memukul putrinya dengan sebuah buku sehingga Luhan bergerak kearah lain. Tidak lama kemudian Jendela itu tertutup lagi dan dalam sekejap suasana gaduh-pun lenyap.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

 **1 Januari 2017**

 **Happy new year 2017, semoga ditahun ini EXO-L makin kuat, EXO makin jaya dan HUNHAN bisa bertemu di depan publik, amin, hehe.**

 **Balas review:**

 **ohjasminxiaolu** **: iya ff baru beb, sudah di lanjut yaa hehe**

 **JunaOh** **: siapp, hhe. Sudah dilanjutkan boss**

 **LSaber** **,** **Arifahohse** **,** **Seravin509** **,** **FeFebz** **,** **aaaa,** **Hannie222** **: next chap! :D**

 **Apink464** **: syippp, sudah dilanjut yaa, seneng atuh kalau suka^^**

 **hunexohan** **: sudah dilanjuttt~ hhe**

 **selunds** **: iya nih waktu itu sempet diactived, cuman gara2 kemaren baca novel jadi kegoda lagi buat bikin yang hunhan ver hhe. Belibet yah, aku juga suka gitu wkk**

.

.

.

with love, pichaa


	3. Chapter 3

_[REMAKE] Beauty Honey - Phoebe_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Phoebe. Kalian juga bisa baca novel aslinya yang berjudul " _Beauty Honey" (Phoebe)_

.

 **[ WARNING ]**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO BASHING! NO JUDGING!**

 _._

 _._

HUNHAN – GS for UKE

FAMILY – HURT COMFORT – ROMANCE – LIL' HUMOR

Slight HunBaek - KrisHan

.

.

.

 _ **Previous chapter...**_

 _Aku bisa gila! Sekarang aku tidak bisa lepas_ _darimu noona!_

 _Gumamnya dalam hati. Kapan akan ada kesempatan? Ia sangat ingin pergi bersama lagi hari ini tapi melihat wajahnya-pun ia tidak bisa. Sehun menghentakkan kakinya keras. Ia mengambil batu kerikil dalam jumlah yang banyak dan melempar jendela kamar Luhan dengan serangan yang beruntun._

 _Tidak lama kemudian Jendela terbuka, Tuan Xi Mencaci maki Sehun sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Ia berusaha melempar apa saja yang tidak terpakai. Beberapa buah buku mengenai kepala Sehun. Sebuah Vas keramik nyaris saja menghantam wajahnya jika Sehun tidak menghindar. Laki-laki itu terus seperti itu dan tidak mau berhenti jika Sehun tidak pergi._

 _Sehun berusaha memandang Luhan disana, di belakang punggung ayahnya. Gadis itu berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya dan kemudian mendapat amarah yang sama dengan yang Sehun dapatkan. Tuan Xi memukul putrinya dengan sebuah buku sehingga Luhan bergerak kearah lain. Tidak lama kemudian Jendela itu tertutup lagi dan dalam sekejap suasana gaduh-pun lenyap._

.

.

.

Beauty Honey

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"Sekarang bagaimana dengannya?" Sehun bertanya dengan penuh harap. Ia berjalan pelan menuju jendela kamarnya dan berharap bisa menemukan ketenangan. Di sebelah telinganya, ponselnya menempel dengan manis. Dia sangat mengharapkan jawaban dari Minseok dengan nada yang biasa.

" _Aku harus menjawab apa lagi? Masih sama. Kau tidak mengizinkan aku memberitahu apa – apa kepada Baekhyun, jadi dia pasti sudah malas bertanya kepadaku lagi tentang ini."_

"Apa dia sama sekali tidak bertanya tentang aku? Maksudku, dia tidak…"

" _Sudahlah,"_ Potong Minseok. _"Mau sampai kapan kau begini? Kalau ingin tau tanyakan sendiri, dia pasti juga sedang bingung, Sehun!"_

"Seharusnya dia tau kalau aku mencintainya. Aku sudah mencurahkan perhatian dalam segala bentuk, aku sudah menunjukkan kepadanya kalau aku menginginkannya. Bahkan aku menciumnya sebelum aku pergi. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak bisa merasakannya?"

" _Perbuatan dan perkataan memiliki efek yang berbeda! Kau masih mau berharap terus atau mencari kepastian?"_

"Aku masih akan terus menunggu" Jawab Sehun, "Sampai aku bosan." Jauh di sebrang sana suara Minseok terdengar mengerang. Ia menutup telpon dengan kasar dan Sehun tau kalau gadis itu pasti sangat kesal.

Nyaris selama setahun Sehun selalu menelponnya setiap hari untuk menanyakan keberadaan Baekhyun. Selama seminggu saat keberadaannya di Busan, saat bersama dengan Luhan meskipun tetap terkenang – kenang pada Baekhyun, Sehun bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membicarakannya. Sehun memandang ranjangnya lalu merebahkan diri disana. Ia menatap atap kamarnya dan teringat dengan lagit malam di tepi pantai, teringat dengan pasir, teringat dengan kopi buatan rumah, teringat dengan Luhan. Sudah lebih dari dua minggu kesibukannya benar – benar menanjak sehingga ia tidak sempat menghubungi gadis itu lagi.

 _Sekarang dia sedang apa?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun menekan tuts ponselnya lalu mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya. Sebuah nada tunggu membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya membatalkan telponnya lagi. Ini ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu terakhir. Sehun tidak yakin untuk menghubungi Luhan karena beberapa kali ia tidak membalas pesannya. Ponselnya juga jarang aktif dan selalu membuat Sehun putus asa.

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya, Kyungsoo masuk dan berbaring di sebelahnya. Lama Ia memandangi Sehun dengan tatapan penasaran tapi tidak mengatakan apa – apa. "Kau tidak ke kampus hari ini?" Sehun memulai, karena sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah memulai.

" _Oppa_ , kau kenapa? Ada masalah apa? Dari kemarin sore tidak keluar kamar sama sekali, tidak makan, minum, jangan bilang kalau kau juga tidak mandi."

"Biarpun aku tidak melakukan apa – apa, tidak mandi adalah hal yang mustahil bagiku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk – angguk sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi yang mengejek. Ia benar – benar membuat Sehun kelihatan kesal. Sehun melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di atas ranjang yang berisi air itu.

Sehun yang bersikap tidak biasa semenjak kembali ke Seoul dalam waktu yang lama kali ini, seringkali membuat Kyungsoo canggung untuk mengajaknya bercanda seperti biasa. Padahal Sehun adalah salah satu saudara yang memiliki semangat paling tinggi untuk mengganggunya. Kyungsoo selalu berusaha memancing pertengkaran tapi tidak ada satupun yang berhasil, Sehun sudah membuatnya putus asa.

 _Aku mau tukar kakak saja!_ Kyungsoo membatin.

Ponsel Sehun bergetar, ia meninggalkan ponselnya begitu saja ditempat tidur? Sungguh sebuah kesempatan yang langka. Kyungsoo meraih ponsel yang tergeletak ditempat yang tidak jauh darinya dengan penuh semangat sehingga membuat kasur air itu bergoyang – goyang dengan hebat. Sebuah pesan dari _Noona_? Kyungsoo memaju mundurkan bibirnya curiga.

 _ **From: Noona**_

 _ **Ada apa? Kau baik – baik saja?**_

 _ **kau serius menelponku**_ _ **atau tidak?**_

 _ **Kenapa setiap kali ku angkat**_ **, selalu** _ **kau tutup lagi?**_

Kyungsoo menggeledah ponsel Sehun dengan lebih brutal, Ia memeriksa semua folder dan hanya ada pesan dari _Noona_ disana.

 _Siapa Noona ini?_

Tangan – tangan mungilnya menekan tuts dan membuka satu folder yang membuatnya yakin akan mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Folder bernama _Noona_ itu memuat beberapa foto yang sepertinya di ambil secara diam – diam dan beberapa lagi di foto dengan sengaja. Foto – foto yang menarik karena Kyungsoo mengenal wanita itu, meskipun penampilannya sangat berbeda dengan yang biasa Kyungsoo lihat, ia mengenalnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun menggeram sambil memandangi Kyungsoo dengan bertolak pinggang dan memasang wajah galaknya. Kyungsoo memamerkan giginya karena ketahuan.

" _Oppa_ , ini _sam_ -ku kan? Kalian ada hubungan apa? Liburan musim panas kemarin bersama – sama ya?"

Sehun berusaha merampas ponselnya tapi Kyungsoo degan sigap mengelak. Sempat terjadi pergumulan beberapa saat tapi Sehun akhirnya mengalah karena Kyungsoo dengan tubuh mungilnya cukup gesit untuk menghindar. Nafasnya yang terengah – engah membuat Sehun memilih kembali berbaring di ranjangnya sambil menatap langit – langit.

" _Oppa_ , Kau benar – benar bersama _sam_?"

"Kalau iya kenapa?"

"Wah, kenapa tidak mengajakku? Aku mau ikut kalau tau kau menghabiskan liburan musim panas bersamanya. Kau memanggilnya _noona_? Dia pacarmu atau kakak angkatmu? Kalau pacar seharusnya di panggil _chagi_ kan? Memanggil pacar dengan sebutan _noona_ sangat tidak sopan."

"Aku tidak pacaran dengan dia. Kami cuma berteman."

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Lalu kenapa liburan bersama?"

"Bukannya kau teman Jongin? Kau sama sekali tidak tau kalau keluarganya tinggal di Busan?"

Kyungsoo melamun sejenak, dia tidak ingat apa – apa tentang itu. Sepertinya Alzheimernya kumat lagi dan membuatnya lupa dengan keluarga Jongin. Tapi siapapun orangnya pasti akan lupa dengan itu karena dia sudah lulus sekolah hampir lima tahun yang lalu. Sayangnya Kyungsoo harus menunda untuk kuliah sedangkan Jongin entah jadi apa di Inggris sana. Kyungsoo memperlihatkan pesan dari Luhan yang dibacanya tadi kepada Sehun.

"Kalau mengenai ini, jawabanmu apa?" Sehun memandang pesan itu dan membacanya dengan ekspresi tak percaya, akhirnya Luhan mengirimi pesan untuknya. Ternyata Luhan selalu hampir mengangkat telponnya. Sehun jadi semakin merasa malu dan bodoh, dia tidak akan sanggup bertemu dengan Luhan karena hal ini.

"Jawab!" Kyungsoo mulai mendesak. "Kau sering menelponnya, tapi menutupnya lagi sebelum dia sempat menjawab, ada apa denganmu?"

Sehun menghembuskan nafas dengan keras. "Hmm, Aku suka bersamanya. Dia membuatku ketergantungan dengan keberadaannya, mungkin karena selama seminggu disana, aku selalu bertemu dengannya setiap pagi dan kami akan bersama seharian sampai larut malam sebelum akhirnya kami berpisah. Dia tidak pernah membuatku merasa bosan, tapi aku tidak mencintainya. Aku bahkan tidak pernah merasa begini dengan orang yang aku cintai."

"Aku mengerti, _oppa_. Kau cuma sedang terserang penyakit yang namanya merasa nyaman pada seseorang untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidupmu. Aku juga begitu pada Jongin. Tapi akhirnya tidak bertahan lama karena kami berpisah begitu lulus sekolah. Meskipun masih berhubungan lewat telpon tentu saja tidak sama lagi, Sahabat ya sahabat. Tapi sahabat tidak bisa bersama kita selamanya karena dia juga punya kehidupan sendiri"

"Benarkah begitu?"

Sehun bertanya penasaran, ia bisa bernafas lega karena mendapat jawaban dari perasaannya. Semula ia fikir dirinya sedang jatuh cinta pada Luhan, tapi mana mungkin begitu sedangkan Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa membuatnya melupakan Baekhyun, Luhan hanya mampu memberinya kenyamanan yang menyebabkan rasa malangnya bersembunyi untuk sementara waktu.

Seandainya ia bisa merasakan perasaan nyaman itu selamanya pasti menyenangkan. "Seandainya bisa bermain catur dengan Jongin setiap sore seperti waktu – waktu di asrama seumur hidup, pasti menyenangkan."

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, kata – kata Kyungsoo yang senada dengan apa yang Sehun fikirkan membuat Sehun duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur sambil memandangi adiknya yang berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Apa tidak bisa kita seperti itu selamanya? Bersama dengan orang yang membuat kita merasa nyaman rasanya bahkan lebih baik di bandingkan dengan bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai."

"Tentu saja begitu. Bersama orang yang kita cintai, hati kita akan sering bergolak. Jantung berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, cemburu kalau melihatnya bersama orang lain, merasa benci kalau di lupakan. Kalau dengan orang yang membuat kita nyaman tidak begitu."

Tunggu dulu, Sehun sering merasa kalau jantungnya berdegup kalau melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari Luhan, saat menelponnya juga seperti itu. Itu semua tidak berarti cinta kan? Mana mungkin begitu. sekali lagi, bila ia mencintai Luhan seharusnya ia melupakan Baekhyun. Dia tidak pernah melupakan Baekhyun dan selalu dirundung perasaan duka setiap kali mengingatnya. Tapi saat bersama Luhan, ia mengingat Baekhyun dengan perasaan gembira.

"Apa kau tidak pernah berdebar didekat Jongin?" Kyungsoo menerawang, ia sedang mengingat – ingat masa – masa lima tahun yang sudah lewat.

"Tentu saja pernah. Walau bagaimanapun aku dan dia berbeda jenis, _oppa_. Debaran seperti itu rasanya normal. Yang pasti, bertengkar dengan Taehyung selalu membuat perasaanku jadi sangat buruk. Tapi berdebat dengan Jongin, meskipun kesal pada awalnya suasana hatiku akan membaik setelah itu, lalu kami bisa tertawa lagi, main catur lagi lalu bertengkar lagi, dan begitu seterusnya. Saat bersama _sam_ perasaanmu bagaimana?"

"Aku merasa seperti sedang bersamamu. Hanya saja, dengannya aku tidak pernah berkelahi."

"Kalau begitu sama, Kau tidak perlu memperjelasnya lagi. Kau sedang ragu dengan perasaanmu, kan? Kau takut kalau kau jatuh hati pada _sam_? Meskipun kau tidak jatuh hati padanya, ada baiknya kau menikah dengan Luhan- _sam_ , aku akan senang punya kakak ipar seperti dia, aku dan Jongin bisa jadi saudara dan kita akan selalu bersama dengan orang yang membuat kita nyaman selamanya. Jadi kalau aku dan Taehyung bertengkar, aku masih bisa mencari Jongin seperti saat sekolah dulu."

"Yak! kau ingin memanfaatkanku untuk kebahagiaanmu sendiri? Kau bisa mendapatkan keduanya, orang yang membuatmu nyaman dan orang yang kau cintai. Kau egois Oh-Kyung-Soo!"

"Umurmu sudah tua, sampai kapan akan terus mencari-cari cinta?" Kyungsoo melemparkan ponsel Sehun kepada pemiliknya lalu beranjak turun dengan susah payah dari ranjang itu. Sebelum menutup pintu ia berteriak kepada Sehun. "Kasur airmu itu, seharusnya di pakai oleh orang yang sudah menikah _oppa_!" dan bunyi debuman keras kemudian menandai kalau Kyungsoo benar – benar sudah meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri di dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Laki – laki itu, dia tidak datang lagi?" Nyonya Xi berbicara dengan suara lantang di iringi bunyi mata pisau yang beradu dengan tatakan kayu.

Luhan masih lesu memandangi sarapan paginya dengan tidak bersemangat. Baru selamat dari hukuman ayahnya sama sekali tidak membuatnya lega karena ia terus teringat – ingat dengan sekolah. Seharusnya sekarang ia sudah kembali masuk ke kelas, mengajar dan mengawasi asrama hijau pada sore hari. Di saat bersantai ia bisa melihat siswa yang bercanda di taman sekolah, atau duduk di perpustakaan sambil membaca buku. Ia akan merindukan semuanya.

"Hei, Luhan! Kau tidak dengar pertanyaanku? Laki – laki itu sebenarnya siapa?"

"Laki – laki yang mana?"

"Memangnya kau bergaul dengan berapa orang laki – laki? Laki – laki yang melempar jendela kamarmu dengan kerikil setiap pagi dan mengajakmu pergi dari rumah seharian. Yang sering datang meminta izin kepada ibu setelah Ayahmu pergi itu?"

Sehun, Luhan bahkan tidak begitu mengingat Sehun lagi karena sudah begitu lama ia tidak menghubunginya. Pesan yang dikirimkannya seminggu yang lalu tidak dibalas, padahal Sehun yang menelponnya lebih dulu.

"Dia kakak salah satu muridku di sekolah, Oh Kyungsoo."

"Astaga, benarkah dia dari keluarga Oh? Dia anak orang kaya kalau begitu?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kaya?" Tuan Xi yang tiba – tiba datang menyela. "Kalau ku lihat kau pergi dengannya lagi tanpa seizinku, jangan harap kau bisa lolos. Semenjak bertemu dengannya kau berubah menjadi kekanak – kanakan, berhenti bekerja, pakai rok yang sangat pendek, pulang malam, kalau kau begitu menuruti keinginannya kenapa tidak menikah saja dengannya."

Pura – pura tuli lebih baik. Luhan tidak menoleh kepada ayahnya sama sekali sampai tuan Xi menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Ia tidak mau mengomentari ucapan ayahnya karena semuanya malah akan menjadi bumerang yang balik menyerangnya.

Sekarang ia merasa sangat bosan karena sudah lama sekali tidak melakukan apa – apa, terkurung di rumah selama sebulan benar – benar menyiksa dan ia pikir mencari udara yang baik bisa memperbaiki suasana hatinya yang dirundung kebosanan.

"Ibu, boleh aku keluar hari ini?" Luhan memandang ibunya, berharap di beri izin untuk keluar meskipun hanya sampai ke pantai.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Kalau boleh, aku ingun membeli buku. Aku sangat bosan bu, merasa bodoh karena tidak melakukan apa – apa selama sebulan."

"Memangnya kau punya uang? Bukannya kau sedang tidak bekerja?"

"Aku masih punya tabungan."

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar." Nyonya Xi meninggalkan masakannya dan masuk kekamar. Tidak lama kemudian, dia sudah keluar dengan membawa dompet kulit berwarna merah dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang dari dalamnya kepada Luhan.

"Nanti belikan rumput laut dan tomat. Cuma sebagai alasanmu untuk keluar, jadi Ayahmu tidak akan curiga bila kau pergi karena ibu menyuruhmu membeli sesuatu. Ingat jangan pulang malam. Kembalilah kerumah sebelum Ayahmu pulang."

Seperti di anugrahi matahari, wajah Luhan berubah menjadi cerah. Ia menerima uang yang diberikan ibunya dengan riang dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman yang bertubi – tubi. Setelah itu Luhan mengganti pakaiannya dan segera berlarian menuju keluar rumah. Tujuan utama adalah Supermarket, rumput laut dan tomat harus di beli terlebih dahulu sebelum ia melupakannya. Luhan benar – benar melakukannya dengan riang karena sebulan terkurung membuatnya merindukan dunia luar. Dia merasa sudah melupakan semuanya, bahkan melupakan dimana ia bisa mendapatkan rumput laut.

.

.

.

.

" _Noona_ , mencari apa?" Suara yang di kenalnya berbisik dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Luhan menjauhkan dirinya dan berbalik untuk melihat seseorang yang berada di belakangnya. Sehun, sudah diduga.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Bukannya sedang berada di Seoul?"

"Kau tidak senang melihatku disini?"

"Bukan begitu…"

"Aku sudah susah payah menunggumu keluar rumah pagi ini, mengikutimu sampai disini juga bukan hal yang mudah, tapi responmu sangat tidak menyenangkan." Sehun pura – pura kesal, ia mengikuti Luhan yang berjalan menelusuri rak – rak yang dipenuhi bahan – bahan dapur dengan santai. "Setelah ini _noona_ mau kemana?"

"Ke toko buku. Aku mau membeli beberapa buku."

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke butik Yixing _noona_ saja. Kita lihat apakah dia punya koleksi yang terbaru untukmu. Setelah itu kita jalan – jalan lagi."

"Aku tidak bisa, uangku tidak cukup untuk membeli pakaian disana. Standar kalian sangat mahal untuk seorang pengangguran sepertiku."

"Kenapa tiba – tiba _noona_ berkata seperti itu? Memangnya selama ini aku minta kau yang membayar semuanya? Aku yang akan membayar semuanya."

"Sudahlah. Pakaian darimu sudah menumpuk di rumah. Dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa ku pakai. Hari ini aku juga tidak bisa jalan – jalan seperti biasa, harus segera pulang kerumah karena ayahku selalu makan siang di rumah. Dia tidak suka kalau aku terlalu dekat denganmu. Kau tau dia bilang apa? Aku terlalu mengikuti semua maumu, pulang malam, memakai rok pendek, dan apalah, aku tidak ingat. Aku sampai harus menutup telinga saat dia bilang seharusnya aku menikah saja denganmu kalau terus menuruti semua maumu."

"Kalau begitu kita menikah saja." Kata Sehun secara tiba – tiba.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mematung. Ia menoleh kepada Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya dan memandangnya heran. "Kau mau menikah denganku supaya bisa bermain – main? Supaya bisa dengan bebas mengajakku jalan – jalan seharian lalu pulang malam?" Luhan tertawa lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya. "Kau sangat kekanak – kanakan."

"Memangnya kenapa? Jangan bilang kalau kau hanya akan menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai. Siapa? Kris Wu?"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Sudah berhenti mencintai wanita itu? Wanita yang tidak pernah kau sebutkan namanya?"

"Satu minggu, Aku sudah menyisihkan waktuku selama itu untuk mengawasinya di Jepang secara diam – diam. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia dengan laki – laki itu, tertawa bersama, dia bahkan tidak pernah tertawa seperti itu saat bersamaku."

Wajah Sehun kali ini terlihat benar – benar sedih, bukan pura – pura seperti yang sudah di tunjukkannya di awal. Tapi ekspresi sedih itu segera di sembunyikannya rapat – rapat dengan memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Sepertinya sekarang sudah saatnya aku melupakannya, kau juga harus melupakan Kris."

"Tidak semudah itu."

"Lalu? Kau tidak akan menikah sampai kau bisa melupakannya? Ku perkirakan kalau itu sedikitnya memakan waktu dua tahun. Saat itu kau sudah berusia berapa _noona_? Apakah setelah berhasil melupakan Kris kau akan langsung bertemu dengan pria yang kau cintai? Apakah akan langsung menikah begitu saja? Sadar atau tidak kau akan menyia – nyiakan banyak waktu bila menolak gagasanku ini."

Luhan meletakkan semua belanjaannya di kasir dan membayarnya dengan uang pemberian ibunya. Ia menenteng kantong plastik berwarna putih itu keluar dari supermarket dan menolak saat Sehun menawarkan diri untuk membawakannya. Ia masih memikirkan semua ucapan Sehun yang ada benarnya.

 _Lalu setelah menikah mereka akan seperti apa?_

Luhan berhenti melangkah dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sehun. "Kita tidak menikah karena saling mencintai, lalu apa cukup kita menikah dengan alasan agar bisa bermain – main saja? Kau tidak merasa janggal?"

"Aku menikah karena merasa nyaman denganmu, _noona._ Bukan karena ingin bermain – main. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, Apa yang kau rasakan setiap kali kau bersama denganku?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya sejenak lalu kembali memandangi Sehun dari balik kacamatanya. "Aku merasa kekanak – kanakan." katanya ketus lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. Sepertinya ia akan membatalkan rencananya untuk pergi ke toko buku.

"Kau tau? Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kau merampas kedewasaanku, merampas wibawaku. Bersamamu membuatku mendapatkan kembali kegembiraan masa kecilku yang hilang, aku melupakan masa – masa kesepian itu dan semuanya berganti dengan cerita – cerita seru yang selalu ku ucapkan kepadamu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah banyak bercerita dengan wanita yang kucintai."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah bercerita apa – apa kepadamu. Itu artinya perasaan itu cuma kau rasakan sendiri."

"Kau begitu karena kau bukanlah orang yang suka membicarakan hal – hal yang tidak penting."

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya sekali lagi. "Apa yang kau fikirkan sekarang? Kenapa tiba – tiba mengatakan hal – hal aneh seperti ini?"

"Karena sadar atau tidak saat berdua kita merasa tentram. Kita bisa membicarakan Kris atau Baekhyun, nama wanita yang tidak pernah ku sebutkan itu. Dan saat kita saling bercerita apa yang kau rasakan? Kita bisa membicarakan kesedihan kita dengan perasaan yang biasa – biasa saja. Bukankah itu sudah cukup? Menikah tidak harus dengan cinta, kan? Cinta itu bisa bertahan berapa lama? Yang kita butuhkan adalah pasangan yang bisa membuat kita nyaman seumur hidup. Apa pendapatku salah?"

 _Tidak ada yang salah_. Pikir Luhan.

Semua kata – kata Sehun bisa di terimanya dengan baik. Tapi untuk menikah dengan alasan seperti ini masih membuatnya merasa ragu. Ia sama sekali tidak yakin dengan semua tawaran gila Sehun kali ini.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Kau tau alasannya, alasan yang sama yang membuat kita dekat."

"Kita baru kenal."

"Kita sudah kenal lama, lima tahun silam kita sudah saling kenal. Tapi kita memang baru dekat sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Kau tidak percaya padaku? Kau bisa keluar rumah seharian bersamaku, tidur denganku di pantai pada saat kita pertama kali bertemu bulan lalu karena percaya padaku, lalu kenapa kau bisa tidak percaya dengan ini?"

"Pernikahan dan main – main itu berbeda." Luhan menepuk – nepuk pipi Sehun dengan lembut. "Buang rencana gilamu. Kau memangilku _noona_ dan kau sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri. Aku tidak akan nyaman kalau harus mengubah hubungan itu menjadi sesuatu yang asing."

"Aku juga menganggapmu sebagai kakak-ku sendiri. Dan hubungan yang seperti ini bisa berlanjut setelah kita menikah nanti. Pernikahan kita menyelamatkan banyak orang. Menyelamatkan hati orang tuamu, _eomma-_ ku, adik – adik kita, Kris dan istrinya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dan kita tidak perlu menderita untuk itu."

"Lalu bagaimana kau akan mengatakannya kepada orang tuamu, Ayahku tidak menyukaimu."

"Dia menyuruhmu menikah denganku, berarti dia tidak membenciku. Kau bersedia atau tidak? Jika kau bersedia, malam ini juga aku akan datang menemui orang tuamu bersama Sehan _hyung_. Dia saudaraku yang paling tua, pengganti _appa_. Dan dia pasti akan setuju menemaniku menemui orang tuamu. Bagaimana?"

"Kau benar – benar serius? Kau tidak akan tertawa setelah ini kan?"

"Tentu saja aku akan tertawa. Tetapi kita akan tertawa bersama, Jadi?"

Luhan menatap mata Sehun semakin dalam untuk mencari pembenaran. Sejurus kemudian ia menarik nafas dalam – dalam dan menghembuskan sepatah kata.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

 **3 Januari 2017**

 **Heii! Ketemu lagi di chapter 3. Cuman mau ngasih tau, karena aku udah ngeremake ceritanya sampe end, jadi ff ini gak akan sependek BBTB dan gak akan sepanjang TP, hhe. Dan aku usahain fast update yess.**

 **Cerita ini banyak banget hikmah yang bisa dipetik, jadi aku saranin baca sampe end yah, hhe**

 **Balas review:**

 **ohjasminxiaolu** **: luhan kan emang masih baby wkk happy new year^^ fast up!**

 **MeriskaLu** **: yaaa~ namanya juga babeh2 wkk**

 **Manggocillo** **: yakiiin mulai cinta(?) #eh hihi**

 **sehundoyansodokluhan** **: sudah dilanjut yaa**

 **Seravin509** **: nanti ada saatnya mereka selalu bersama, tapi...**

 **nisaramaidah28** **: ocee, sudah dilanjut~**

 **akaindhe** **,** **Arifahohse** **: next up!**

 **Oh Sun: sudah dilanjut ini bebii**

 **oh biji7** **: kalau baca udah versi kesayangan mah suka greget yah hihi. yess, sudah di fast-in nih**

 **Apink464** **: sehun bukan gelisah tapi dia pria kesepian #eaakk (lagu-nya sheila on7 kali ah, wkkk)**

.

.

.

with love, pichaa


	4. Chapter 4

_[REMAKE] Beauty Honey - Phoebe_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Phoebe. Kalian juga bisa baca novel aslinya yang berjudul " _Beauty Honey" (Phoebe)_

.

 **[ WARNING ]**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO BASHING! NO JUDGING!**

 _._

 _._

HUNHAN – GS for UKE

FAMILY – HURT COMFORT – ROMANCE – LIL' HUMOR

Slight HunBaek - KrisHan

.

.

.

 _ **Previous chapter...**_

" _Kalau begitu kita menikah saja." Kata Sehun secara tiba-tiba._

" _kau benar-benar serius? Kau tidak akan tertawa setelah ini kan?"_

" _Tentu saja aku akan tertawa. Tetapi kita akan tertawa bersama, Jadi?"_

 _Luhan menatap mata Sehun semakin dalam untuk mencari pembenaran. Sejurus kemudian ia menarik nafas dalam – dalam dan menghembuskan sepatah kata._

" _Baiklah."_

.

.

.

Beauty Honey

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Jika tidak ada Sehan, Sehun ragu kalau lamarannya akan di terima. Luhan benar kalau meyakinkan ayahnya adalah hal yang sulit, tapi Sehun sudah membuktikan kalau laki – laki itu tidak membencinya. Pernikahan di adakan setelah Natal, masih sangat lama. Karena Sehun tidak ingin Luhan berubah fikiran, pendaftaran pernikahan sudah dilakukan.

Sehun dan Luhan sudah sah menjadi suami istri menurut hukum yang berlaku. Semua itu sudah membuat Sehun cukup lega, meskipun Luhan masih menolak untuk tinggal bersama sebelum pernikahan diadakan. Bulan – bulan yang berlalu berisi banyak pertemuan dan banyak jalan – jalan, alasan menyiapkan pernikahan selalu menjadi andalan Sehun untuk mebawa Luhan ke Seoul.

Meskipun semuanya terasa seperti sedang bermain – main, tapi kepuasan _eomma_ -nya, Kyungsoo dan Sehan terhadap wanita yang Sehun pilih untuk masuk kedalam keluarganya sedikit banyak membuatnya bangga karena walau bagaimanapun semua anggota keluarga sudah mengenal Luhan sebagai wanita yang baik. Terlebih ke konsistensian Luhan yang masih tidur bersama Kyungsoo dan menolak tidur bersama Sehun meskipun mereka telah resmi menikah. Luhan tetap seorang _sam_ di hadapan orang lain dan hanya akan menjadi _noona_ bila bersama Sehun.

Tapi semua kenangan tentang Baekhyun masih terus melekat dan tidak henti – hentinya mengganggu. Kesedihan menelusup dengan pasti karena keputusan untuk melupakan Baekhyun tidak benar – benar membuatnya terlepas dari beban. Sehun masih belum ikhlas sepenuhnya.

Pernikahan yang kurang dari sebulan lagi itu tidak pernah di beri tahukan kepada siapapun di Jepang selain Minseok. Pada saat di beritahu, Minseok memberi respon yang buruk. Dia menyayangkan betapa cepatnya Sehun mengambil keputusan sebelum ia mengetahui perasaan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Tapi hari – hari bersama Luhan bisa sangat menghibur karena menghabiskan uang untuk mendandani Luhan sudah dengan sukses memberikan kepuasan tersendiri baginya.

Sehun memperhatikan penampilannya sekali lagi, hari ini ia berjanji untuk mengantarkan Luhan ke toko buku. Luhan selalu lebih memilih untuk menumpuk buku bila di bandingkan dengan membeli baju, meskipun Luhan bersedia merubah penampilannya tapi ia menolak untuk melepas kacamatanya. Sehun beruntung karena selera Luhan tentang kacamata cukup menarik sehingga kacamata itu sama sekali tidak merusak penampilannya yang sudah sangat luar biasa.

" _Oppa_ , Kakak ipar sudah menunggumu. Dimohon jangan berlama – lama karena dia tidak suka menunggu!" Suara Kyungsoo yang berteriak keras dari balik pintu membuat Sehun meraih mantel yang sudah di siapkannya dan segera keluar kamar. Luhan sudah menunggunya di ruang tengah sambil bertolak pinggang. Matanya menatap Sehun dengan pandangan kesal yang masih berusaha di tahannya sebisa mungkin. Luhan tidak mungkin marah – marah di depan _eomma_ dan Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Luhan berkata dengan suara manis meskipun ekspresi wajahnya masih menyiratkan rasa kesal. Luhan mengenakan Jaket kulitnya yang berwarna coklat muda dengan aksen bulu berwarna putih di pergelangan tangannya, senada dengan mantel yang Sehun gunakan. Sehun sangat suka melakukan ini, ia yang mengatur penampilan Luhan dan semua pakaian yang di belikannya selalu memiliki kesamaan dengan pakaian yang sudah Sehun miliki sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja, _chagi-ah_." Jawab Sehun.

Sehun mendekati Luhan dan mengenakan syal pelangi miliknya kepada gadis itu. Ia tidak begitu membutuhkannya karena sweater turtle neck sudah cukup menghangatkannya. Tapi Luhan pasti sangat membutuhkan tambahan selain blouse cotton rayon dengan leher berpotongan rendah yang di kenakan di balik jaketnya. Sehun menyodorkan lengannya dan Luhan menyelipkan tangannya disana.

"Ayo, kita pergi sekarang."

Langkah demi langkah keluar dari gedung apartemen mewah itu benar – benar memberi kehangatan lebih. Dengan penampilan luar biasa, Sehun berbangga hati berkeliling kota Seoul dengan angkutan umum. Luhan membuat pandangan orang berkali – kali lipat terarah kepadanya bila dibandingkan dengan melangkah seorang diri. Tidak, bila seorang diri Sehun lebih suka menggunakan kendaraan pribadi dan kelakuan yang seperti ini baru Sehun lakukan semenjak ia dekat dengan gadis itu. Luhan benar – benar membuatnya nyaman dalam segala hal.

" _Noona_. Kau tidak bicara sama sekali dari tadi. Ada apa?" Sehun menggenggam tangan istrinya yang di bungkus sarung tangan berwarna hitam pekat, Meskipun terlihat kesal Luhan masih memeluk lengan Sehun erat – erat. "Kau masih marah karena terlalu lama menunggu?"

"Aku fikir tidak jadi pergi. Sampai hari pernikahan aku akan merasa sangat bosan, jadi butuh hiburan."

"Kau sudah sangat banyak mengumpulkan buku. Buku – buku itu tidak akan bisa di bawa ke Paris. Kalau bosan kita jalan-jalan saja." Sehun menjerit saat Luhan menarik rambutnya kesal, ia memohon untuk segera di lepaskan dan Luhan melepaskannya pelan – pelan.

"Sampai kapan akan jalan – jalan terus? Musim gugur sudah kita habiskan dengan jalan – jalan dan aku tidak akan membiarkan hobi anehmu itu menggangguku."

"Aku beruntung karena _noona-ku_ tidak bekerja. Jadi aku bisa menjemputmu di Busan kapanpun aku suka. Salahmu sendiri tidak mau tinggal di Seoul bersamaku. Seandainya kita tinggal bersama kau tidak akan merasa lelah dengan hobi anehku."

"Aku lebih suka kau panggil _noona_ daripada _chagi_ seperti tadi. Aku merasa aneh setiap kali kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Setelah menikah kita tidak akan tinggal dengan _eomma_ -mu kan? Kalau begitu aku harus mendengarmu memanggilku _chagi_ setiap hari."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Lalu kita menikah untuk berapa tahun? Aku harus menyiapkan alasan perceraian dulu."

"Kau gila?" Sehun berteriak lagi. "Aku tidak menikah untuk bercerai. Pernikahan ini serius _noona_ , meskipun kita akan bermain – main seperti ini seumur hidup. Yang penting kita tidak akan bertengkar karena cemburu kan? Kau tidak akan melempar semua perabotan rumah kepadaku karena aku pergi dengan wanita lain. Dan aku juga tidak akan begitu."

"Bodoh!" Luhan ikut – ikutan berteriak. "Kau jangan pernah berfikir untuk melakukan itu kalau pernikahan ini benar – benar serius."

Sehun tertawa, ia yakin siapapun yang sedang melihat mereka akan merasa iri. Ponsel Sehun berdering, Sebuah nomor yang tidak dikenal sedang menantinya untuk menjawab. Dengan penuh keheranan Sehun menekan tuts terima dan mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinganya. Ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, suara yang ingin dilupakannya. Sesaat kemudian ia menoleh kebelakang dan nyaris terduduk lemas jika saja tangan Luhan yang masih memeluk lengannya erat menahannya. Baekhyun mendekat diiringi Chanyeol dan berdiri di hadapan Sehun dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Bisa kita bicara?" desisnya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memandang Luhan yang kelihatannya tidak mengerti dengan masalah yang terjadi. Matanya mencari – cari tempat yang terdekat agar bisa duduk dan setelah menemukannya, Sehun mengajak semuanya untuk masuk ke tempat yang sama. Ia dan Baekhyun duduk di meja yang berbeda, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Luhan tampak sedang ngobrol di meja lainnya. Sesekali Sehun memandangi Luhan, lalu kembali memandang Baekhyun.

"Kau kelihatan sangat bahagia. Dia calon istrimu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara parau.

Sehun gugup dan ia sangat benci begini. Apakah ia bahagia bersama Luhan? Tentu saja, tapi tidak akan sama dengan kebahagiaan bila Sehun bersama Baekhyun.

"Aku dan dia sudah resmi secara hukum. Dia sudah menjadi istriku sekarang."

"Kau tidak memberi tau kami sama sekali."

"Aku baru akan mengirim undangan akhir minggu ini."

Baekhyun memandangi Luhan sejenak. "Dia cantik, dewasa, dan kelihatannya baik."

Sehun tidak menjawab apa – apa. Semuanya terasa sangat kaku, dia bahkan merasa gugup dengan pembicaraan hari ini. Baekhyun datang ke Seoul sesuai harapannya, tapi gadis itu terlambat. Sehun seharusnya tidak terlalu percaya diri, Baekhyun datang hanya untuk mempertanyakan kebenaran pernikahannya dan ia datang bersama Chanyeol. Sehun berdehem sebelum memulai ucapannya

"Maaf karena tidak memberi tau sebelumnya."

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Aku benar – benar payah, mengejarmu ke Seoul berharap kau membatalkan pernikahanmu dan kembali ke Jepang bersamaku."

Sehun hampir saja berteriak.

 _Baekhyun mencintainya? Benarkah?_

Baekhyun hanya takut, takut karena Sehun akan pergi bersama orang lain dan tidak akan kembali kepadanya dengan perasaan yang sama. Entahlah, Sehun tidak yakin.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu Baek. Rasa sayang yang tidak pernah ku rasakan kepada orang lain sebelumnya. Semula aku ragu karena ku fikir perasaan kali ini ada karena kau sudah menyerupai perempuan yang pernah aku cintai. Tapi ternyata perasaan seperti ini pada akhirnya hanya kepadamu saja. Tapi rasa sayangku sendiri tidak cukup." Baekhyun memandang Sehun dengan tatapan terkejut. "apa alasanmu mengatakan itu? Apa kau mengerti perasaanku bagaimana?"

"Perasaan yang bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah mendengar ceritanya dari Minseok _noona_."

Sehun diam sejenak lalu berbicara lagi.

"Semula aku mengira juga begitu. Kita berciuman, itu awal dari semuanya. Kau pergi lalu meninggalkanku dalam rasa bersalah yang tak berujung. Kemudian kita dipertemukan lagi dalam keadaan berbeda. Kau menepati janjimu untuk melupakan semuanya dan aku tertekan karena kau juga melupakan perasaanmu kepadaku. Semua yang terjadi antara kita sangat membuatku stress. Aku kira aku bisa merampasmu dari Chanyeol. Tapi melihatmu menangis histeris saat Chanyeol meninggalkanmu membuat aku sadar kalau aku cuma merasakan cinta ini sendiri."

Baekhyun memijat kepalanya yang terasa sakit sebulir air mata mengalir dipipinya dengan anggun. Baekhyun yang sama persis dengan Tiffany. Menjadi putri Tiffany membuat Baekhyun benar – benar meniru segala tindak tanduknya. Tapi Sehun meyakini perasaanya kepada Baekhyun dan perasaanya kepada Tiffany adalah perasaan yang sama. Ia mungkin mencintai Baekhyun karena Tiffany, tapi dia tidak pernah berfikir menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai pengganti Tiffany karena perasaanya kepada Tiffany sendiri juga sudah sangat lama lenyap dan menghilang.

Sehun tersenyum getir untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi Ia berusaha setegar mungkin untuk menghadapinya. Lagipula saat ini sudah ada Luhan disisinya, Luhan memang tidak akan keberatan bila Sehun membatalkan pernikahan, tapi Sehun tidak akan melakukannya.

Apapun yang dilakukannya sudah melewati banyak pertimbangan. Semua kata – kata yang diucapkannya pun juga sudah di fikirkan matang – matang. Perasaan Baekhyun ini hanya sementara dan akan segera menghilag secepatnya. Baekhyun hanya merasa bimbang karena ia merasa Sehun masih mencintainya, dan akan yakin kepada cintanya yang sesungguhnya setelah ia tau Sehun sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun bertanya lagi. Wajah Baekhyun telihat sangat pucat, ia menunduk dalam dan kemudian jatuh begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

Disaat yang sama Chanyeol dan Luhan segera mendekat dan membantunya membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit. Gadis itu membuatnya khawatir. Selama berjam – jam Sehun terlihat sangat cemas karena terus mondar – mandir di depan pintu ruang ICU. Setelah melihat wajah Chanyeol, Sehun berusaha untuk lebih tenang dan duduk di samping Luhan. Ia tidak pantas menunjukkan ekspresi yang seperti itu dihadapan Chanyeol dan istrinya meskipun Luhan akan mengerti.

"Kau ingin membatalkan pernikahan kita?" Luhan bersuara, ia memandang Sehun yang juga memandangnya dengan sangat terkejut. "Bukankah dia datang untukmu? Dia sudah memenuhi harapanmu."

"Bagaimana bisa dirimu berkata begitu?" Jawab Sehun dingin. "Kau sudah menjadi istriku dan itu tidak bisa di batalkan lagi kecuali jika kita bercerai."

"Aku tidak keberatan, demi kebahagiaanmu..."

"Berhentilah bicara! Aku tidak akan melakukannya." Sehun menggeram, ia memandang Chanyeol yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Dia tidak mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hati, dia hanya mencintaimu dan itu tidak harus kau ragukan lagi. Perasaannya yang sekarang ini semu, Dia memiliki perasaan seperti itu karena aku pergi dengan meninggalkan harapan. Jadi genggamlah dia seerat yang kau bisa."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab apa – apa. Sehun juga tidak membutuhkan jawaban apa – apa karena ia menggenggam tangan Luhan dan membawa istrinya pergi.

Bagaimana mungkin ia akan melepaskan kenyamanan yang didapatnya sekarang? Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa menyingkirkan Luhan yang selalu menemaninya selama ini, hanya karena kedatangan Baekhyun yang terlambat?

Sehun tidak bisa menghancurkan harapan banyak orang pada dirinya dan Luhan sekarang disaat hari pernikahan semakin dekat. Sehun tidak akan pernah menghancurkan harapan _eomma_ -nya, Sehan, Kyungsoo, dan juga seluruh keluarga besar Luhan. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya demi dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Fitting gaun pernikahan yang terakhir, Sehun benar – benar sedang mengerjakannya dengan sepenuh hati. Sore ini akan ada pengambilan foto _preewedding_ sederhana di studio dan gaun itu harus selesai sebelum jam makan siang. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun, Sehun benar – benar kehilangan semangat. Luhan nyaris saja menangis melihat ini, ia merasa menjadi penghalang, merasa merusak hubungan orang lain, merasa mengikat Sehun yang tidak mencintainya. Luhan tidak terlalu membutuhkan Sehun, ia bisa menjalani kehidupannya semula jika Sehun tidak ada. Tapi gadis itu, entah bagaimana keadaannya.

 _Apakah ia bisa menerima semua ini?_

"Indahnya kalau gaun pernikahan dibuatkan oleh pasangan hidup kita untuk selamanya."

Kyungsoo bergumam sambil memandangi Luhan dengan iri. Gadis itu duduk di sofa ruang tengah apartemen keluarganya sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Di sebelahnya ada Jongin, baru saja datang kemarin sore dan wajahnya masih terlihat mengantuk. Seharusnya Jongin beristirahat, tapi ia menolak. Anak itu malah sibuk memotret Luhan dan Sehun dengan kamera ponselnya dengan alasan Luhan adalah kakak satu – satunya dan dia tidak bisa melewatkan detik – detik bahagianya, Jongin tidak ingin menyesal.

"Kalau begitu suruh Taehyung belajar membuat gaun." Gumam Jongin.

"Dia mana bisa. Dia juga tidak akan mau."

"Membelikan gaun yang di inginkan sudah cukup. Kenapa harus di buat sendiri?"

"Tentu saja berbeda!" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar agak sengit. Ia dan Jongin mulai cek – cok lagi. "Sesuatu yang di buat sendiri tidak sama dengan yang di beli, Bodoh!"

Jongin berhenti memotret lalu memandang Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang sama sengitnya. "Bodoh? Kau harus memanggilku _sunbae_. Sejak kapan aku mengizinkanmu berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan _sunbae_?"

"Sudah!" Luhan berteriak sambil memperbesar bola matanya. "Kalian ini bukan siswa sekolah lagi. Kenapa masih bertengkar setiap kali bertemu? Masalah yang kecil selalu jadi besar. Kapan akan berubah?" Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak berkata – kata lagi, keduanya benar – benar bubar masuk kekamar masing – masing. Tiba – tiba tawa Sehun terdengar meskipun samar dan sebentar. Ia mendangi Luhan. "Apanya yang lucu?" Tanya Luhan tegas.

" _Sam_ , ini bukan sekolah lalu kenapa harus marah – marah? Mereka berdua hanya saling melepas rindu dan cara yang mereka pilih seperti itu. Seharusnya di biarkan saja."

Luhan menghela nafas. "Suasana hatiku sedang buruk, jadi tidak bisa mengerti dengan hal yang seperti itu."

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Sudah selesai fittingnya?" Sehun memandang Luhan dalam lalu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku mau istirahat dulu. Nanti bangunkan aku kalau sudah saatnya ke studio."

Luhan mengangkat gaunnya yang menyapu lantai dan melangkah selebar yang ia bisa. Sehun segera menarik lengannya, mengalihkan tujuan Luhan dari kamar Kyungsoo ke kamarnya. Jongin sudah berbaring di atas ranjang Sehun, tapi begitu melihat pasangan itu masuk, ia langsung bangun dari posisi santainya dan keluar dari kamar tanpa ada seorangpun yang memintanya. Bunyi pintu di tutup menyadarkan Luhan dengan keadaan yang aneh diantara mereka. Ia duduk di atas ranjang Sehun dengan perasaan yang lebih tenang.

"Kau kesal karena apa?" Sehun bertanya sambil duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Kalau masih berharap, temui gadis itu. Aku tau kau tidak bisa membatalkan pernikahan ini karena takut menyinggung perasaanku dan keluargaku. Mintalah dia menunggu sampai waktu yang tepat untuk kita berpisah. Aku tidak suka melihat wajah sedihmu itu."

"Karena itu? Karena tidak mau melihat wajah sedihku? Baiklah. Aku akan berusaha tersenyum. Aku tidak mungkin meminta hal itu sekarang. Dia sudah memiliki orang lain, kau sudah dengar sendiri apa yang kukatakan pada laki – laki itu di rumah sakit. _Noona_ , Kau jangan khawatir. Istirahatlah disini karena setelah pernikahan, kita akan langsung terbang ke Paris."

Luhan hanya memandangnya heran. Sehun cukup keras kepala tentang hal yang satu itu. Ia berkeras mengatakan kalau Baekhyun tidak benar – benar mencintainya. Luhan juga sudah banyak mendengar ceritanya dari Chanyeol. Beberapa kali ia datang menjenguk Baekhyun di rumah sakit dan gadis itu terlihat sangat terpukul. Luhan berbaring masih dengan menggunakan gaun pernikahannya di atas ranjang. Ia tidak harus mengatakan apa – apa karena ia sedang tidak ingin berkelahi. Perkelahiannya dengan Sehun selalu dapat di atasi dengan mudah, selalu membuatnya merasa lebih lega. Tapi perkelahian tentang topik yang satu ini bisa membuat suasana di antara mereka semakin memburuk dan Luhan tidak suka merasakan hal – hal yang buruk di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Terlelap untuk waktu yang lama dan tidak ada yang mengganggu membuat Luhan merasa lebih baik. Tapi begitu ia membuka mata suasana sama sekali tidak seperti yang di duganya, Suasana kamar sudah benar – benar gelap gulita tanpa cahaya, hanya ada seberkas cahaya yang tetap memaksa masuk dari bawah pintu kamar yang tertutup.

Luhan bergerak dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan tempatnya berbaring, landasan tubuhnya sudah berada di atas sesuatu yang lebih keras meskipun yang sebagian lagi masih merasakan empuknya kasur yang berisi air. Sebuah gerakan kecil saja benar – benar membuat ranjang bergoyang hebat. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya karena seharusnya sore ini ia dan Sehun pergi ke studio.

 _Kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkannya?_

Tangan Luhan bahkan masih bisa merasakan kalau gaun pernikahan masih di kenakannya sampai sekarang. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan berharap bisa melihat di mana ia sedang berbaring sekarang, tapi sia – sia karena selimut gelap lebih dahsyat di bandingkan kemampuan matanya untuk beradaptasi dalam gelap.

Sebuah cahaya kecil menyala tidak jauh dari wajahnya dan Luhan melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan disana. Sebuah foto dari ponsel terang benderang menampilkan sebuah gambar dirinya dan Sehun yang sedang tertidur. Tapi posisi yang indah itu membuat foto terlihat dramatis, Luhan dan Sehun meringkuk dalam posisi enam sembilan dimana wajah mereka saling bertemu dan tidak ada satupun anggota tubuh mereka bersentuhan.

Luhan mengenakan gaun pernikahannya, rambutnya terurai lembut dan wajahnya benar – benar polos tanpa make Up. Sedangkan Sehun menggunakan setelan kemeja putih dengan mata yang juga terpejam. Sangat kontras dengan sutra hitam yang menjadi alas dimana mereka berdua berbaring. Luhan mengenali tempat itu, kamar Sehun.

Cahaya itu bergeser menerangi sesuatu dan Luhan terkejut saat menyadari kalau dirinya sedang berbaring di atas tubuh seseorang. Wajah Sehun mulai terlihat di terangi cahaya dari ponselnya. Laki – laki itu tersenyum padanya lalu berbisik.

"Bagaimana? Bagus tidak? Kita tidak perlu ke studio lagi." Luhan masih memandangi Sehun dengan tatapan yang penuh tanda tanya. Tidak ada satu katapun yang mampu keluar dari bibirnya. "Ini Foto prewedding kita, _Noona_." Ujar Sehun menjelaskan. "Aku memanggil fotografer kemari karena kau tidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Dengan bantuan Kyungsoo dan Jongin semuanya jadi sebagus ini. Kita lihat kejutan lainnya di pernikahan nanti."

"Kenapa aku tidak di bangunkan saja?" Akhirnya Luhan bersuara juga.

"Sudah. Tapi kau tidak mau bangun seolah – olah kau sudah meminum banyak obat tidur sebelumnya. Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana ributnya saat kamar ini di rubah jadi studio dadakan tadi? _Lighting_ yang terangpun sama sekali tidak mengganggumu. Bisa kau bayangkan sendiri bagaimana kan? Bagaimana fotonya?"

Luhan mengibaskan tangannya yang tanpa sengaja menyentuh flap ponsel sehingga cahaya satu – satunya yang menerangi mereka mati. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun dan berbaring menghadap langit – langit yang sama sekali tidak tampak. Selanjutnya hanya suara yang terdengar.

"Aku benar – benar polos disana tanpa Make Up, apanya yang bagus?"

"Kenapa? Tidak terlalu jelek, fotografernya juga seorang fotografer hebat. Jadi hargai karyanya ya, _noona_. Foto – foto itu nanti akan di pajang di pintu masuk. Kalau kau didandani saat di foto, mereka tidak akan terkejut lagi waktu melihatmu berjalan menuju suamimu di Altar."

"Bodoh! Apa kau benar – benar yakin akan melakukan ini semua? Kau akan menyesal karena meninggalkan orang yang kau cintai hanya untuk pernikahan yang bertujuan main – main ini."

"Meskipun tujuan pernikahan ini untuk main – main, tapi pernikahan ini bukan main – main. Aku yang selalu kesepian ini merasakan bagaimana punya teman yang membuatku merasa nyaman untuk pertama kalinya di dalam hidupku. Kau yang bodoh, karena setelah ini kau hanya akan terus menemaniku kemanapun aku pergi."

Suara tawa Luhan tiba – tiba meramaikan suasana. Iya, dia memang bodoh karena memilih untuk setuju menjalani ide gila Sehun tanpa berfikir panjang. Tapi mungkin ia juga sudah memiliki perasaan nyaman yang Sehun katakan, dia sudah menyadari seperti apa perasaan itu dan mengapa alasan kenyamanan itu bisa membuatnya setuju untuk menyerahkan hidup bukan kepada orang yang dicintainya.

Menikah tidak harus dengan cinta, merasa nyaman untuk berbagi dan bercerita lebih penting dari itu. Cinta bisa membuat kita menyimpan banyak rahasia,tapi kenyamanan bisa membuat kita membuka semua rahasia yang tersimpan tanpa beban.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan lampu menyala. Jongin masuk kekamar dan menghampiri mereka berdua di ranjang dengan warna yang dominan hitam itu. Ia bertolak pinggang sambil memandang Sehun dan Luhan secara bergantian.

" _Noona_!" Kata Jongin garang. "Kalau sudah bangun cepat ganti baju dan makan malam. Kami semua sudah makan, tinggal kalian berdua yang belum. Ini kan malam Natal, seharusnya berkumpul dengan keluarga. Jangan mentang – mentang pengantin baru malah lebih memilih di kamar berdua gelap – gelapan."

"Kau cemburu?" Tanya Sehun. Wajar kalau saudara laki – laki merasa cemburu saat ia merasa saudara perempuannya akan pergi meninggalkannya bersama orang lain. Dan ekspresi Jongin sama sekali tidak menentang pertanyaan Sehun barusan. "Kalau cemburu segera menikahlah."

Medengar ucapan terakhir Sehun, Jongin mendengus. Ia segera keluar dari kamar setelah meminta mereka mengganti pakaian karena keluarga besar sudah berkumpul untuk merayakan Natal bersama.

"Sudah pernah ku bilang, Kan? Jongin dan dirimu sangat mirip. Masih kekanak – kanakan padahal kalian sama sekali jauh dari usia remaja."

" _Noona_! Hanya bersamamu aku seperti itu karena hanya padamu aku bisa bermanja – manja. Bahkan pada ibuku tidak begitu. Sekarang Mari kita jadikan pernikahan ini sebagaimana pernikahan yang sebenarnya meskipun belum ada cinta disana."

Luhan tertawa. "Mana ada adik yang mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada _noona_ -nya sendiri."

.

.

.

 **5 Januari 2017**

 **Aku lupa nanya, Ada yang sudah baca novel ini sebelumnya?**

 **Kalau sudah banyak yang baca, btw, aku bikin ff remake baru, judulnya "Bittersweet Rain" boleh dibaca dulu, siapa tau tertarik, hehe.**

 **Balas review:**

 **Manggocillo** **: aduh ngakak beli gorengan wkk**

 **oh biji7** **: betul banget apa yang kamu bilang, nanti itu semua bakal kejawab di cerita selanjutnya ya bebii^^**

 **Hannie222** **: pen nabok yipan tapi doi ganteng, gmn dong hihi**

 **Arifahohse** **: sudah di update**

 **sehundoyansodokluhan** **: konflik sudah mulai keliatan di chap ini^^ Hmm berat gak yaa hhehe**

 **diniyuniarsih1** **: culik aja sehun nya kalau nyakitin luhan, eaa hihi**

.

.

.

with love, pichaa


	5. Chapter 5

_[REMAKE] Beauty Honey - Phoebe_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Phoebe. Kalian juga bisa baca novel aslinya yang berjudul " _Beauty Honey" (Phoebe)_

.

 **[ WARNING ]**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO BASHING! NO JUDGING!**

 _._

 _._

HUNHAN – GS for UKE

FAMILY – HURT COMFORT – ROMANCE – LIL' HUMOR

Slight HunBaek - KrisHan

.

.

.

 _ **Previous chapter...**_

 _Suara tawa Luhan tiba-tiba meramaikan suasana. Iya, dia memang bodoh karena memilih untuk setuju menjalani ide gila Sehun tanpa berfikir panjang. Tapi mungkin ia juga sudah memiliki perasaan nyaman yang Sehun katakan, dia sudah menyadari seperti apa perasaan itu dan mengapa Alasan kenyamanan itu bisa membuatnya setuju untuk menyerahkan hidup bukan kepada orang yang dicintainya._

 _Menikah tidak harus dengan cinta, merasa nyaman untuk berbagi dan bercerita lebih penting dari itu. Cinta bisa membuat kita menyimpan banyak rahasia,tapi kenyamanan bisa membuat kita membuka semua rahasia yang tersimpan tanpa beban._

.

.

.

Beauty Honey

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Bukan Sehun namanya jika tidak bisa menjadikan seorang perempuan seperti putri di hari pernikahannya. Selama ini , di tangan Sehun sangat banyak wanita yang menjelma menjadi cantik jelita di hari penting dalam hidupnya. Jika ia menjadikan mempelai orang lain seperti putri, Maka mempelainya sendiri adalah bidadari. Gaun pernikahan yang sangat mewah itu benar – benar membuat Luhan menjelma menjadi sangat luar biasa sehingga Sehun tersenyum tanpa henti melihatnya.

Gedung yang penuh dengan bunga Lili menjadikan pernikahan mereka terkesan sangat sakral dan suci. Dengan wajah penuh binar Sehun menanti wanita tercantik untuk menggenggam tangannya dan mengucapkan janji setia bersama selamanya. Teriakan Kyungsoo yang tidak henti – hentinya mengucapkan selamat di tengah deraian tepuk tangan membuat suasana benar – benar riuh, tapi semuanya menjadi hening saaat Luhan memasuki ruangan, Cadar yang menutupi wajahnya itu membuat semua orang penasaran dengan wajahnya.

Langkah demi langkah Luhan menjadi detik – detik yang membuat jantung semua orang berusaha menyamakan nada dengan langkahnya. Semuanya merasa tegang, tapi Sehun tidak begitu. Ia tidak pernah merasakan ketegangan ataupun ketakutan seperti apapun saat bersama Luhan. Hanya kenyamanan yang menjadi alasannya berdiri disini dan menyambut tangannya dengan senyum merekah. Tidak ada gangguan, tidak ada kekacauan, ataupun kegugupan. Semuanya berjalan dengan sangat lancar tanpa halangan, bahkan Sehun mencium Luhan tanpa ada beban.

Decak kagum banyak orang memuji Sehun yang menjadikan pasangannya sendiri menjadi sangat luar biasa dan Sehun yakin pujian akan semakin membanjirinya bila upacara pernikahan selesai dan bersambung ke pesta yang akan di laksanakan di tempat itu juga. Pesta akan di adakan sampai malam tiba, tapi menjelang sore, Sehun dan Luhan sudah berganti pakaian karena harus mengejar pesawat ke Paris yang di jadwalkan berangkat malam ini.

Ruang ganti menjadi sangat gaduh membantu pasangan itu mengganti pakaiannya tapi tiba – tiba pintu di ketuk, Begitu Jongin membuka pintu kegaduhan yang tadi benar – benar berubah menjadi sunyi. Beberapa Asisten Sehun yang memenuhi ruangan memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka disana.

Jongin mundur dan mendekat kepada Taehyung dan Kyungsoo yang berdiri di sisi lain ruangan. Gadis bergaun merah darah itu mendekati Luhan secara perlahan sambil menggandeng laki – laki yang tampak prima dengan tuxedonya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Keduanya berdiri di hadapan Luhan lalu tersenyum. Melihat itu, Sehun yang tadinya berada dalam jarak yang cukup jauh, mendekati Luhan dan berdiri di sebelahnya, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memberikan sebuah buket besar buga lili kepada Luhan.

"Selamat atas pernikahannya."

Luhan juga berusaha mengusahakan sebuah senyum. "Terima kasih." Desisnya pelan.

Luhan berusaha mengambil buket bunga lili itu dan memeluknya erat – erat. Tapi Sehun segera mengambil alih dan memberikannya kepada Kyungsoo untuk di letakkan di sudut ruangan di antara kado – kado yang lain. Luhan menoleh kepada Sehun dengan perasaan aneh, Tapi sesegera mungkin ia memandang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali.

"Kalian sudah lama datang?"

"Kami tepat waktu saat melihat kalian di Altar. Nyaris terlambat memang karena harus membeli bunga dulu. Tidak ku sangka gedung ini dipenuhi bunga yang sama." Jawab Baekhyun, dia berusaha menghilangkan rasa kikuknya dan memandangi bunga bawaannya yang sudah diletakkan Kyungsoo di sudut ruangan. Mungkin ia merasa kalau hadiah darinya sama sekali tidak berarti.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan kuat – kuat lalu mengucapkan terimakasih atas kehadiran mereka. Sesekali ia tampak mengusahakan sebuah senyum untuk mencairkan suasana yang sangat kaku. "Kami tidak bisa berlama – lama karena harus segera check in. Malam ini juga kami akan berangkat menuju Paris." Ujar Sehun.

"Tapi _Mom_ sama sekali belum datang. Mungkin pesawatnya terlambat."

"Dia akan ke Paris juga kan? Sampaikan maafku kepada Tiffany karena tidak bisa menunggunya. Katakan padanya sampai jumpa di Paris." Sehun kemudian menoleh kepada Jongin yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. "Bagaimana mobilnya?"

"Sudah siap, tinggal berangkat." Jawab Jongin.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Sehun membawa Luhan menjauh, keluar dari ruangan itu dengan gerakan cepat dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ada perasaan kasihan di hati Luhan melihat keduanya, baik Baekhyun maupun Sehun benar – benar malang karena semua ini. Semua yang berjalan dikehidupan mereka membuat keduanya ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Berkali – kali Luhan memandangi Sehun tapi tidak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Sedangkan Sehun sibuk berceloteh tentang Paris, tentang dia yang sudah menyewa sebuah flat disana untuk satu bulan, juga tentang mengapa mereka harus pergi beberapa hari lebih cepat.

Sehun juga sudah menyusun banyak rencana yang di katakannya satu persatu secara detail dengan cermat dan baik. Laki – laki itu sedang menyembunyikan kesedihannya dan Luhan sama sekali tidak ingin merusak suasana hatinya. Meskipun Sehun berpura – pura, ia akan menerimanya. Bertanya tentang perasaan Sehun yang sebenarnya malah akan membuat Sehun merasa kehilangan kenyamanan dan Luhan akan tetap tersenyum untuk Sehun, juga untuk semua rencana bulan madu cemerlang yang terucap dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

Begitu memasuki pesawat, Sehun mulai berhenti berbicara. Semula Luhan kira Sehun mulai bosan dan lelah tapi kemudian Sehun menangis dan memeluknya. Dengan manja ia menceritakan semuanya, menceritakan penyesalannya yang terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan pernikahan dan penyesalan atas semua sikapnya kepada Baekhyun. Dia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas semua yang terjadi dan lagi – lagi Luhan merasa di butuhkan.

Sehun benar – benar membutuhkannya seperti yang selalu laki – laki itu ucapkan. Hanya Luhan yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Kata _Noona_ yang selalu Sehun ucapkan membuat Luhan berusaha memikirkan jalan keluar yang terbaik, tapi tidak ada yang bisa di temukan. Yang bisa di lakukannya sebagai seseorang yang di anggap sebagai kakak, hanyalah menepuk – nepuk bahu Sehun dan berkata.

"Menangislah, Tapi setelah pesawat _take off_ hapus air matamu ya?"

Sehun semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu Luhan, beberapa bulir air matanya menembus pakaian yang Luhan kenakan sehingga sebersit perasaan hangat timbul. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa – apa karena Sehun tidak akan memperdulikannya. Sehun hanya peduli dengan pendapatnya sendiri dan bersikeras untuk itu, lalu apa yang bisa di lakukannya selain ini?

"Seandainya masih bisa di perbaiki…" Sehun mengeluh.

Luhan menghela nafas dalam dalam. "Kalau begitu bila suatu saat nanti ada kesempatan, bicaralah baik – baik dengannya. Jangan sampai timbul rasa bersalah lagi seperti ini. Kalau masih ingin bersamanya bawa dia kesisimu. Kalau memang serius untuk melupakannya jangan menjauh darinya. Menjauh malah akan membuatmu semakin teringat – ingat, semakin benci dengan keadaan."

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan memandang Luhan dengan matanya yang mulai memerah. Pipinya tidak basah karena semua air matanya tumpah di bahu Luhan. "Kalau melihatnya terus, aku merasa mau mati."

"Buat dirimu terbiasa dengan dia, pelan – pelan semuanya akan jadi biasa. Jadikan dia teman, adik, atau apapun sampai kau tidak memiliki perasaan apa – apa lagi setiap kali melihatnya. Jangan pernah berfikir untuk membuatnya cemburu, balas dendam, sakit hati. Selama ini kau selalu berusaha membalasnya. Sikapmu bisa menjadikan siapapun merasa semakin buruk, kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Kris kalau begini."

Sebuah rengutan terlukis di wajah Sehun, tentu saja Sehun tidak suka disama – samakan dengan Kris karena dia adalah topik terburuk yang pernah di bicarakan Sehun dengan kata – kata yang selalu menunjukkan betapa besar ketidak sukaannya kepada laki – laki itu. Tapi kata – kata seperti itu bisa membuat Sehun merasa lebih tenang dan bersantai hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tidur selama perjalanan ke Paris.

.

.

.

.

Setibanya di Prancis, yang terlihat adalah langit yang gelap. Pergi malam dan tiba menjelang malam seharusnya membuat mereka meras lelah, tapi rasa lapar lebih dominan. Sehun selalu menolak untuk mampir dan makan malam selama di perjalanan menuju flat yang mereka sewa. Ia malah lebih memilih untuk berhenti di supermarket terdekat dan membeli beberapa bahan dasar untuk membuat Omlet.

Flat yang Sehun pilih bukanlah sebuah flat besar, hanya flat tiga lantai dan mereka menghuni lantai tiga selama sebulan penuh. Lampu menyala dengan cukup terang dan menyinari semua ruangan dengan baik. Semuanya lengkap, satu kamar dengan sebuah ruang tengah sekaligus ruang tamu dan dapur, terdapat sebuah kamar mandi di dekat dapur dan sama sekali tidak ada kamar mandi di kamar.

Luhan meletakkan koper yang dibawanya di atas ranjang yang berada di flat itu setelah menyalakan lampu sebelumnya. Ia mulai memasukkan satu persatu pakaian kedalam lemari dengan telaten, Luhan mulai dari pakaiannya di bilik kiri lemari dan pakaian Sehun di bilik yang satunya. Sehun menyusul masuk ke kamar dan berbaring di ranjang tanpa membuka sepatu.

" _Noona_ , cepat masakkan sesuatu. Aku hampir mati kelaparan." Keluhnya.

Luhan sama sekali belum menghentikan kegiatannya memindahkan pakaian kedalam lemari. "Salahmu sendiri, kenapa menyewa flat. Kalau di hotel sekarang kita tiggal pesan makanan."

"Kita ini kan pengantin baru, aku cuma mau makan masakan istriku. Lagipula kita di Paris sebulan, sekalian bulan madu. Flat lebih murah di bandingkan Hotel karena Hotel di hitung permalam sedangkan disini perbulan. Kalau di hotel tidak akan terasa seperti hidup berumah tangga. Boros uang untuk memesan makan malam romantis, laundry juga. Kalau di flat kita tidak perlu laundry lagi karena kau akan mencucikan pakaianku."

Luhan berdesis. "Kalau begitu lanjutkan pekerjaanku memindahkan semua pakaian ini ke lemari. Aku mau mandi dulu lalu masak untuk makan malam." Ia kemudian meninggalkan koper – koper yang masih berisi pakaian yang tersisa lalu mengambil handuk di dalam koper miliknya.

Saat hendak beranjak pergi Luhan mendapati Sehun menyodorkan sesuatu kepadanya, sebuah pakaian yang dilipat rapi dengan warna merah hati terdapat motif huruf L&S berwarna merah jambu yang menonjol di lipatan paling atas.

"Apa ini?" tanya Luhan.

"Ini hadiah pernikahan, aku tau _noona_ tidak suka gaun tidur. Jadi ku buatkan ini sebagai ganti gaun tidur, lihat sulaman L &S-nya, Luhan dan Sehun. Aku juga punya."

"Kenapa tidak N&S saja? _Noona_ dan Sehun."

Sehun berdecak. " _Noona_ pakai ini saja sehabis mandi, Oke! Sekarang pergilah mandi sana. Pergi, pergi!"

Tubuh Luhan di dorong – dorong oleh Sehun untuk keluar dari kamar. Dengan perasaan menggelikan Luhan melangkah ke kamar mandi dan menggantung semua pakaiannya di belakang pintu. Dengan semangat Luhan menyalakan shower dan mandi beberapa lama. Setidaknya mandi kali ini akan membuat tidurnya semakin nyenyak, dia tidak akan bisa tidur seandainya sisa make up dan beberapa spray yang membuat rambutnya mengeras masih belum di bersihkan.

Sebenarnya Luhan benar – benar ingin berlama – lama di sirami air, tapi mengingat Sehun menunggu makan malam buatannya, ia segera menyelesaikan mandinya secepat mungkin dan mengenakan pakaian yang Sehun berikan. Sebuah long blouse berlengan pendek terbuat dari katun asli terlihat sangat pas dengan ukurannya. Pengganti gaun tidur yang lumayan nyaman.

Semula Luhan mengira Sehun memberikan piama kepadanya karena kerah shanghai dan kancingnya. Tapi blouse ini tidak di seperti piama. Kancing yang berbaris bebeberapa butir di bawah kerahnya hanya aksen yang melengkapi saja karena di bagian punggung, ada sebuah resleting panjang sampai ke pinggul untuk memudahkannya memakai blouse itu. Sulaman L&S yang besar itu menghiasi bagian dada membuat Luhan tersenyum setiap kali melihatnya.

 _Sehun_ _bilang dia juga punya? Punya Gaun yang seperti ini?_ Luhan tertawa.

" _Noona_ sudah selesai belum? Kalau sudah giliranku." Suara Sehun di depan pintu lantang diiringi ketukan brutalnya.

Luhan mendengus. "Iya sebentar."

Ia lalu membungkus rambutnya dengan handuk dan melemparkan pakaian kotor ke dalam keranjang di sudut ruangan. Dengan suasana hati yang lebih baik, Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dan mempersilahkan Sehun masuk. Ia lalu berusaha sepenuh hati membuatkan Omlet yang enak dengan bahan – bahan yang sudah Sehun beli lalu menyajikannya di atas meja.

Luhan kemudian duduk sambil memandangi dua piring omlet yang sudah membuat perutnya bernyanyi – nyanyi. Sehun ternyata juga punya perasaan, dia sama sekali tidak berlama – lama di kamar mandi seperti dugaannya. Anak itu keluar dalam keadaan lebih segar, selain itu Sehun menggunakan t-shirt hitam dengan celana yang memiliki warna dan motif yang sama dengan blouse yang Luhan pakai. Sebelum Sehun duduk, Luhan memandanginya dengan seksama. Sulaman L&S di celananya ada di bagian lutut sebelah kanan.

"Jadi ini yang kau punya? Kenapa cuma buat celana?"

"Aku mau buat piama, tapi aku tidak suka tidur pakai piama. T-shirt lebih nyaman." Sehun duduk menghadap piringnya dan bersiap memegang garpu dengan senyum mengembang. "Ayo Makan." Katanya dengan riang.

Makan malam pertama sebagai pengantin baru, Sehun terus mengomentari banyak hal sambil terus mengisi mulutnya dengan suapan – suapan besar omelet. Dalam waktu singkat Sehun sudah menghabiskan Omelet di piringnya dan pindah menyantap omlet di piring Luhan. Semula Luhan merasa kesal karena acara makannya diganggu, tapi lama – lama dia bisa menerima sikap Sehun dengan perasaan terbuka.

"Masih lapar?" Tanya Luhan, ia sudah berhenti makan dan membiarkan Sehun menghabiskan semua omlet yang masih tersisa di piringnya.

"Ini sudah cukup."

"Kalau begitu cepat habiskan. Aku mau mencuci peringnya."

Sehun bergerak semakin cepat sampai omletnya benar – benar habis lalu mendorong piringnya menjauh, Luhan mengemasi semuanya dan memindahkannya ke tempat cuci piring yang ada disebelah meja makan. Sebagai perempuan satu – satunya dan anak yang tertua, soal urusan dapur bukanlah masalah yang besar bagi Luhan, ia terbiasa melakukannya dengan hati – hati.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Pakaiannya nyaman?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan tidak menoleh, tapi dia tau Sehun mendekat. "Nyaman sekali untuk tidur. Terima kasih."

"Tapi, _Noona_ malam ini kau tidak boleh memakainya untuk tidur." Luhan mematung, Kedua tangan Sehun memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Kata – kata yang di bisikkan Sehun tadi benar – benar berhasil membuatnya merinding.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Ini malam pertama kita. Aku sudah bilang pernikahan kita ini serius, jadi aku boleh meminta hak ku kan?"

Nyaris saja Luhan tidak bisa berkata – kata, tapi ia berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaannya secepat mungkin sambil berdehem dan terus bicara meskipun ia merasakan resleting yang berada di punggungnya di buka perlahan – lahan.

"Kau yakin dengan ini?"

"Kau mengerti, kan? Untuk apa aku menyewa flat dengan satu kamar dan satu ranjang? Untuk apa aku menghabiskan waktu di Paris selama sebulan. Aku nyaman bersamamu dan serius untuk menjadikanmu pendampingku selamanya."

Kedua tangan Sehun menelusup masuk melalui bagian yang di buka nya dan mulai membelai apapun yang bisa di sentuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Luhan yang mulai tidak teratur, tapi gadis itu tidak menolak. Luhan tau benar kalau melayani Sehun adalah kewajibannya dan Sehun tidak pernah mengatakan kalau pernikahan ini hanya berpura – pura. Ini pernikahan sebenarnya dan kesepakatannya sejak awal adalah begitu.

Mereka menikah karena saling merasa nyaman dan akan berusaha mempertahankan kenyamanan itu selamanya. Walaupun tadi, Sehun baru saja melampiaskan semua kesedihannya di pesawat, Sehun akan tetap melakukannya kepada Luhan karena ia tidak sedang bercanda dengan pernikahan ini. Pernikahan ini sama sekali bukan permainan meskipun tujuannya terdengar sangat tidak serius.

"Bagaimana? _Noona_ akan melakukannya untuk pernikahan ini?"

Luhan terlihat kikuk. Tapi sejurus kemudian ia mengangguk. Sehun mengeluarkan tangannya dan membalik tubuh istrinya agar menghadap kepadanya, tapi Luhan benar – benar menunduk dalam dan tidak sanggup memandang wajah Sehun. Sehun tau Luhan sedang _shock_ dengan setiap sentuhannya.

" _Noona_. Kita coba untuk bahagia melalui pernikahan ini. Kita lupakan semua masalah kita, karena kita bersama – sama untuk membuat kenangan baru dan melupakan nasib buruk yang menyelubungi kita."

"Iya, Aku tau." Jawab Luhan parau, ia masih menunduk.

Sehun kemudian menggandeng tangan Luhan menuju kamar, mau tidak mau Luhan harus siap dengan ini karena dia sendiri juga sudah menduga cepat atau lambat ini semua akan terjadi. Mustahil bisa menghindar dari semua ini bila harus hidup bersama dalam waktu yang lama.

Kamar ternyata sudah memiliki cahaya lain, bukan cahaya lampu seperti saat pertama kali mereka memasukinya. Suasana romantis menyeruak dari wangi – wangian lilin aromatherapy beraroma _rose_. Luhan harus juga siap saat Sehun menanggalkan semua pakaiannya, menyentuh seluruh tubunya lalu membawanya ke tempat tidur. Ada perasaan yang tidak bisa di mengerti saat ia dan Sehun berciuman, saat Sehun meremas pinggulnya, menggigit payudaranya, Luhan benar – benar berusaha menahan airmatanya untuk tidak mengalir, berusaha mengalihkan isakannya menjadi desahan dan berusaha agar Sehun tidak mengetahui ketidak siapannya.

Semuanya berlangsung begitu saja tanpa perasaan yang mendalam dan dengan ini Luhan mengerti arti dari pengabdian. Melayani seorang laki – laki yang tidak di cintai baginya benar – benar menyedihkan meskipun Sehun selalu berusaha untuk tidak menyakitinya dan bertindak sehati – hati mungkin. Setidaknya Luhan masih bersyukur karena Sehun tidak memaksanya untuk melakukannya berkali – kali, laki – laki itu kini berbaring di sebelahnya sambil menggenggam tangannya erat – erat.

" _Noona_ ," Bisiknya. "Apa aku terlalu memaksa?"

"Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sendiri? Kau juga sedang memaksakan diri."

"Apa aku menyebut nama orang lain?" Luhan menggeleng, Sehun menyebut – nyebut _noona_ beberapa kali. Hanya Luhan yang di panggilnya _noona_ dalam hal ini.

"Tidak."

"Tapi kau menyebut nama orang lain."

Luhan terbelalak, ia sempat memikirkan Kris, memikirkan kekecewaannya, memikirkan rasa sakit hatinya. Semua tentang Kris memang sengaja di hadirkannya kembali dengan harapan ingatan – ingatan tentang lelaki itu bisa menguap pada saat bercinta tadi dan itu cukup berhasil meskipun tidak sepenuhnya.

Luhan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sehun dan berbalik membelakanginya.

"Maaf, aku hanya…"

Luhan tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, ia sedang memikirkan kata – kata lain yang sekiranya bisa Sehun terima. Tapi seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu di sembunyikan dari Sehun karena dia itu pasti mengerti bagaimana perasaannya.

"Aku berusaha menggantinya denganmu, mengubah Kris menjadi Sehun. Aku mengucapkan namanya sama sekali diluar kesadaran."

Luhan menghela nafas berat, buliran airmata penyesalan jatuh begitu saja dan membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Tapi kehangatan tubuh Sehun menjalarinya, laki – laki itu memeluknya, membelai punggungnya, mencumbu bahu dan lehernya, Sehun benar – benar berusaha menyatukan tubuhnya dan tubuh Luhan sehingga benar – benar rapat, Punggung bertemu dada, paha bertemu paha, Sehun benar – benar mengikuti lekuk tubuh Luhan yang agak meringkuk. Kedua lengannya menekan perut dan dada gadis itu agar Luhan tidak bergerak dan terus berada di dekatnya.

"Apa itu berhasil?" Bisiknya.

Luhan menelan ludah, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Sedikit."

"Kalau begitu kita akan sama – sama berusaha. Sekarang tenanglah, kau tidak perlu merasa gugup lagi. Aku harap malam ini benar – benar bisa menghancurkan lapisan – lapisan yang masih menghalangi kita. Tidurlah, _Noona_."

Nafas Sehun bagaikan detak jarum jam yang sama teratur dengan debaran jantungnya. Semuanya bisa memberi ketenangan yang lebih sehingga Luhan mampu memejamkan matanya dengan damai. Walau bagaimanapun, baik hatinya dan hati Sehun sedang sama – sama terluka dan mereka bersepakat untuk berusaha menyembuhkannya bersama – sama. Meskipun ada sebuah perasaan buruk merasuk, tapi kenyamanan itu sudah berhasil menanganinya dengan baik hingga sekarang, keduanya bisa terlelap dengan tenang bersama – sama.

.

.

.

.

Hampir setiap pagi Luhan harus melayani permintaan Sehun tentang secangkir kopi buatan rumah. Ternyata Sehun sengaja membawa kopi sendiri dari Korea demi menikmati minuman yang katanya sudah menjadi favoritnya semenjak ia kembali dari Busan waktu itu. Khusus untuk pagi ini, Luhan bukan hanya harus meracik secangkir kopi buatan rumah dan membuat sarapan pagi saja, tapi juga harus mendengar Sehun mengomel – ngomel karena ia menolak untuk di ajak keluar.

Luhan hanya ingin istirahat di flat karena semenjak tiba di Paris ia selalu mengikuti Sehun pergi kemana – mana dan hanya berada di flat saat malam sampai pagi hari, dan pada waktu seperti itupun Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa istirahat karena Sehun selalu mmbujuknya untuk bercinta.

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore waktu setempat, seharusnya Sehun sudah berangkat karena ia janji bertemu teman Korea-nya pada jam segini. Tapi laki – laki itu masih mengikuti Luhan kemanapun ia melangkah, ke kamar mandi, mesin cuci, dapur, kamar, akhirnya Luhan berhenti bergerak lalu memandang Sehun dengan perasaan putus asa.

"Aku sedang ingin di rumah hari ini. Ingin istirahat, apa kau tidak bisa mengerti?"

"Ya, aku mengerti. Sejak datang ke Paris aku selalu membuatmu lelah kan? Tapi temanku kali ini adalah orang yang punya andil penting untuk acara puncak nanti malam. Kau tidak akan menolak untuk datang nanti malam juga kan? Aku sudah menyiapkan gaun untukmu karena kau akan ku bawa naik ke panggung bersamaku. Semua orang harus tau kalau aku sudah menikah."

Luhan mendesah. Ia jadi ingin segera pulang ke Korea karena waktu – waktu di Paris sangat melelahkan. Jalan – jalan di Korea lebih menyenangkan daripada di Paris meskipun tempat ini sangat indah. Semua tempat wisata sudah di datanginya dan sangat mudah membuatnya bosan. Luhan meragukan kalau ia akan bisa bertahan beberapa minggu kedepan untuk terus berlama – lama di Paris.

" _Noona_ , ayolah." Kali ini Sehun merengek.

Setiap kali Sehun memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, Luhan selalu luluh. Semenjak bercinta yang pertama Sehun tidak pernah memanggilnya _noona_ lagi karena menurutnya ia tidak akan nyaman bila harus bercinta dengan perempuan yang selalu di panggilnya kakak. Mungkin ini yang pertama kali semenjak itu.

"Baiklah."

Sehun mendekat lalu mencium bibirnya, dan setiap Sehun melakukan itu Luhan selalu merasa terkejut. Sudah terlalu sering dalam beberapa hari ini Sehun bertidak seperti itu dan Luhan tidak punya alasan untuk menolak. Sehun selalu membantah dengan alasan yang tidak bisa di patahkan.

"Malam ini pulang jam berapa?"

"Tidak akan terlalu malam, aku pastikan. Setelah semua busana karyaku keluar, kita akan pulang karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lelah."

Sehun tersenyum, dan Luhan selalu berusaha untuk memahami semua tingkah lakunya. Tapi meskipun lelah Luhan tidak pernah sekalipun merasa menyesal menuruti semua permintaan Sehun. Laki – laki itu tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk mengganti pakaian, Sehun hanya memberikannya sebuah mantel hitam untuk melapisi blouse rajut berlengan pendek yang selalu di kenakannya di rumah. Mantel yang Sehun beli di Paris untuknya dan senada dengan Jas yang di kenakannya sekarang.

Begitu keluar dari bangunan itu, Luhan bisa merasakan udara dingin menerpa pahanya sehingga ia merapatkan mantelnya. Beruntung Sehun membelikannya mantel yang panjang sampai lutut sehingga rasa dingin itu sedikit banyak bisa di atasi. Sehun mengajaknya menuju suatu tempat dengan taksi, dan begitu sampai Luhan baru mengetahui bahwa lokasi yang di tuju adalah sebuah hotel mewah dimana semua acara malam ini akan diadakan.

Sehun mengajaknya menuju kesebuah ruangan dimana banyak orang berkumpul lalu duduk di kursi kosong yang tersisa. Luhan mendengarkan Sehun berbicara dengan beberapa orang dalam bahasa Prancis, bisa di pastikan kalau ia sedang memperkenalkan Luhan kepada teman – temannya karena di sela – sela obrolannya mereka menyapa Luhan dalam bahasa Korea yang pas – pasan.

Walau bagaimanapun Luhan berusaha bersikap sopan dengan tersenyum, membalas jabatan tangan, bahkan sampai menundukkan badan sebisanya kepada semua teman – teman Sehun.

"Mereka semua desainer juga?" Tanya Luhan setelah Sehun terlihat lebih tenang dan tidak sedang berbicara dengan siapapun, mereka hanya memperhatikan banyak orang yang mondar-mandir mengurusi perlengkapan di panggung yang ada di hadapan mereka. Catwalk benar – benar sedang di dandani semewah mungkin.

"Ada beberapa yang bukan. Kebanyakan desainer menyiapkan karya yang mau mereka tampilkan malam ini."

"Lalu kau? Tidak bersiap – siap juga? Teman yang akan kau temui siapa?"

"Jongdae, dia orang penting yang membantuku menyiapkan semuanya. Jadi aku hanya perlu mempersiapkan istriku." Sehun terkekeh membanggakan kecurangannya membuat Luhan berdesis.

Sehun lalu kembali diam karena Luhan sama sekali tidak bertanya lagi. Ia memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan teliti dan melupakan kalau Sehun ada di sampingnya. Mungkin di kepalanya Luhan sedang berusaha menerka kepribadian orang – orang yang menarik hatinya. Hati Sehun mendadak kecut karena ia tahu Luhan tidak bersikap seperti biasa disebabkan oleh pemaksaan yang di lakukan olehnya seharian ini. Luhan tidak mau mengobrol banyak dan lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan orang lain.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

 **7 Januari 2017**

 **Bagaimana perasaan kalian jika berada di posisi Luhan?**

 **See Ya!**

 **Balas review:**

 **sehundoyansodokluhan** **: akupun berharap begitu hihii aku juga suka ketika mereka bersama^^**

 **diniyuniarsih1** **: aku juga pas baca novelnya sedih, hiks. Terima kasih, muah**

 **Selenia Oh** **: yes, comfort zone dan terjebak ampe nikah dan tak saling cinta, akkkk~**

 **rly** **: ya betul, aku juga suka hubungan mereka disini, gremet2 gimana gitu**

 **Manggocillo** **: hmm, sebenernya aku ada ig tapi akun fangirl-ku cuman twitter, makanya di bio ffn gak dicantumin hehe.**

 **Arifahohse** **,** **KimaSL** **: yes, up up!**

 **Aaaa: gremet gremeet yaaa wkkk, coba baca remake-ku yang BR *promo wkk**

 **tctbcxx** **: terima kasih semoga suka yaa, aku saranin baca sampai end hihi^^**

 **oh biji7** **: karena ChanHun itu mempesona *uhuk. KaiSoo disini sebagai penghibur wkk lol, maaf ya gak ada moment romantis kaisoo disini. Tapi di ff remake BR ada kaisoo-nya kok hehe**

 **keysha: dan tamvan ehehehee**

 **Guest: hmmm... hihihi**

 **Hannie222** **: semoga sehun gak goyah ya, karena ampe sekarang pun doi masih sayang dan cinta ama baekkie, hueee**

 **Apink464** **: semoga warasnya ampe chapter selanjutnya yaa ihihihi**

 **milkyhun** **: tenang, rasa penasaran kamu bakal kejawab kok bebii. Jadi aku saranin baca sampai tamat yaa^^**

 **hunexohan** **: iya, sudah di lanjut yaa**

 **MulanXoXo: ini mereka sudah menikah, xixixi. Maaciih, muah**

 **hunhanchild: fast respon kayak onlineshop yak wkkk**

 **readernim: kangen appa luhan? Hahaha^^**

 **belasufie: kau orang kesekian yang bilang gitu beb, hiks.**

 **mawarmekar: hmm tadinya sih gitu, tapi gak aku cantumin namanya wkk**

 **meghan traitor: syudah^^**

 **hunhan5201: nah, itu nanti ada, makanya baca sampai end yaah hihihi masalah kaisoo, maaf jika seperti itu, tapi di ff remake BR ada moment kaisoo-nya kok hehe**

.

Next update: Bittersweet Rain

.

.

.

with love, pichaa


	6. Chapter 6

_[REMAKE] Beauty Honey - Phoebe_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Phoebe. Kalian juga bisa baca novel aslinya yang berjudul " _Beauty Honey" (Phoebe)_

.

 **[ WARNING ]**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO BASHING! NO JUDGING!**

 _._

 _._

HUNHAN – GS for UKE

FAMILY – HURT COMFORT – ROMANCE – LIL' HUMOR

Slight HunBaek - KrisHan

.

.

.

 _ **Previous chapter...**_

 _Kedua tangan Sehun menelusup masuk melalui bagian yang di buka nya dan mulai membelai apapun yang bisa di sentuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan Nafas Luhan yang mulai tidak teratur, tapi gadis itu tidak menolak. Luhan tau benar kalau melayani Sehun adalah kewajibannya dan Sehun tidak pernah mengatakan kalau pernikahan ini hanya berpura – pura. Ini pernikahan sebenarnya dan kesepakatannya sejak awal adalah begitu._

 _Mereka menikah karena saling merasa nyaman dan akan berusaha mempertahankan kenyamanan itu selamanya. Walaupun tadi, Sehun baru saja melampiaskan semua kesedihannya di pesawat, Sehun akan tetap melakukannya kepada Luhan karena ia tidak sedang bercanda dengan pernikahan ini. Pernikahan ini sama sekali bukan permainan meskipun tujuannya terdengar sangat tidak serius._

 _Luhan terbelalak, ia sempat memikirkan Kris, memikirkan kekecewaannya, memikirkan rasa sakit hatinya. Semua tentang Kris memang sengaja di hadirkannya kembali dengan harapan ingatan – ingatan tentang lelaki itu bisa menguap pada saat bercinta tadi dan itu cukup berhasil meskipun tidak sepenuhnya._

" _Apa itu berhasil?" Bisiknya._

 _Luhan menelan ludah, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Sedikit."_

" _Kalau begitu kita akan sama – sama berusaha. Sekarang tenanglah, Kau tidak perlu merasa gugup lagi. Aku harap malam ini benar – benar bisa menghancurkan lapisan – lapisan yang masih menghalangi kita. Tidurlah, Noona."_

.

.

.

Beauty Honey

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

Jongdae sudah membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama. Laki-laki itu sudah mengiriminya pesan kalau ia akan terlambat menemui Sehun karena masih sangat banyak yang harus diurus. Tapi sedikitpun Sehun tidak mau memberi tau Luhan keadaan yang sebenarnya. Sehun terus memandangi istrinya yang kelihatannya mulai merasa bosan dan hal ini cukup menambah kekhawatirannya.

"Sayang, Apa kau tidak merasa panas?" Sehun bertanya sambil mendekatkan kepalanya kebahu Luhan.

Luhan menoleh. "Ruangan ini pakai AC, mana mungkin bisa kepanasan. Aku saja masih merasa dingin."

"Tapi disini banyak orang. Wajar kalau aku merasa panas."

Selama pesta berlangsung tidak banyak orang yang menghampirinya tapi Sehun tidak masalah dengan itu, karena dengan adanya Luhan disisinya membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Aku tunggu di luar saja." Kata Luhan.

Kata – kata itu membuat Sehun kecewa, ia tidak mau di tinggal sendirian disini. Sehun berusaha menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan dan membiarkannya duduk di pangkuannya, tiba – tiba saja fikirannya melayang kepada Baekhyun yang pernah di pangku Chanyeol, kenangan yang membuatnya merasakan lagi kesedihan yang sudah di lupakannya belakangan ini. Suara Luhan membuat Sehun kembali terbangun dari kenangan buruknya, ia berusaha mengumpulkan kembali indranya dan memberikan senyuman kepada Luhan.

"Duduk disini lebih baik, sayang."

"Apa kau tidak malu, semua orang melihat kita."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sehun sengit. "Semua orang disini tau kau adalah istriku. Dilarang menolak _noona_ -ku." Luhan lagi – lagi menyerah. Ia membiarkan Sehun melakukan semua yang di inginkannya, hanya di pangku dan seharusnya tidak jadi masalah. Sehun bahkan melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini hampir setiap malam.

Perhatiannya teralih saat mendengar seseorang berdehem lalu berbicara dalam bahasa Prancis. Orang itu adalah orang yang sangat Sehun kenal, Tiffany dan dibelakangnya putri kesayangannya, Byun Baekhyun. Sehun terperangah dan Luhan memandang Sehun sejenak sebelum mengembalikan pandangannya kepada Tiffany dan Baekhyun secara bergantian. Luhan tidak mengerti bahasa Prancis, tapi ia mengerti saat Tiffany menyapanya dalam bahasa Korea yang fasih. Wanita itu bukan hanya cantik, tapi juga cerdas karena sepertinya tidak hanya menguasai satu jenis bahasa.

"Kau rupanya wanita yang sial menikah dengan laki-laki ini." Tiffany berbicara sambil memandang Sehun dengan tatapan pura – pura sinis.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Desis Sehun. "Dia adalah wanita paling beruntung di dunia karena menikah denganku."

Tiffany tertawa sambil menutupi mulutnya dalam jarak yang tidak begitu dekat dengan telapak tangannya. "Ya, Baiklah. Tapi siapa nama istrimu ini? Dia sepertinya orang yang cerdas. Ada apa di kepalanya sehingga ia mau menikah denganmu." Tiffany lalu memandang Luhan sambil menyentuh kepalanya. "Sayang, kepalamu tidak sedang terbentur, kan?"

Luhan lalu tersenyum tidak mengerti sambil menoleh kepada Sehun minta penjelasan. Spontan tawa Tiffany terdengar lagi. "Kau bingung dengan perbincangan ini ya? Aku dan Sehun bersahabat sudah sangat lama, jadi kau jangan heran kalau aku selalu mengatainya dengan berbagai cara. Tapi walau bagaimanapun kau adalah orang yang beruntung diantara sekian banyak wanita yang dekat dengannya. Karena kau satu – satunya yang di nikahinya."

"Terima kasih." Hanya itu yang bisa Luhan katakan. Ia tidak tau harus berkata apa selanjutunya.

Tiffany kembali berbicara. "Kau jahat sekali pergi sebelum aku datang. Aku sangat kecewa karena begitu tiba di Korea kalian sudah tidak ada. Sekarang kau harus membayar semuanya. Kalian tinggal dimana?"

"Kami menyewa sebuah flat…"

"Aha!" Tiffany berseru. "Kau memilih flat? Sejak kapan begini? Biasanya kau selalu memilih hotel mewah kalau ke Paris."

"Hotel bisa membuatku banyak kehilangan kesempatan, Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau belum makan masakan istriku. Kita tidak bisa membersihkan rumah bersama, tidak bisa bercinta di dapur…"

Sehun berusaha menahan teriakannya saat merasakan cubitan Luhan yang panas di pahanya. Luhan mulai bisa merasakan kalau Sehun berusaha menyakiti Baekhyun lagi dengan kata – katanya. Gadis itu memandang Sehun seolah – olah sedang mengatai Sehun yang sangat kekanak – kanakan. Sehun menutupi ekspresi Luhan itu dengan sebuah ciuman lembut di pipinya. Luhan semakin terperangah dan Sehun semakin senang. Entah senang karena apa, karena bisa melakukan itu di depan Baekhyun dan membuatnya menyesal, mungkin.

"Kenapa?" Tiffany melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang terputus sambil memandang Luhan dengan serius, ia lalu tertawa dengan anggunnya. "Aku mengerti, soal kata – kata yang seharusnya jadi rahasia itu. Aku mengerti karena pengantin baru selalu memiliki hasrat dimana saja. Jadi sayang, kau pandai memasak?"

"Aku bisa, tapi tidak pandai."

"Kalau begitu besok malam kami bisa datang ke flatmu? Undang kami makan malam."

Luhan memandang Sehun meminta izin, "Kalau aku sama sekali tidak keberatan…"

"Tapi aku yang keberatan." Sehun menyela. "Kenapa harus malam? Siang atau pagi saja tidak bisa?"

.

.

.

.

"Kau seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu kepadanya." Luhan menggeram saat ia dan Sehun berada di salah satu kamar hotel. Jongdae baru saja pergi beberapa saat yang lalu setelah mengantarkan beberapa potong gaun yang mungkin akan di pakainya untuk mendampingi Sehun di atas catwalk nanti.

 _Memangnya kapan ia dan Sehun_ _pernah bercinta di dapur dan kapan ritual membersihkan rumah besama itu terjadi?_

Tidak bisa di pungkiri kalau Luhan merasa bersalah setiap kali melihat kekecewaan di wajah Baekhyun. Satu bulan lalu, gadis itu jatuh pingsan dan dibawa ke rumah sakit karena kecewa saat mengetahui Sehun akan segera menikah dengannya, saat hari pernikahan Baekhyun juga hampir saja menangis karena melihat perlakuan Sehun kepadanya dan hari ini juga sama.

Perasaan cinta tidak bisa hilang begitu saja dalam sebulan, apalagi bila sering bertemu. Luhan saja masih belum bisa melupakan rasa cintanya kepada Kris meskipun mereka sudah berbulan – bulan tidak bertemu dan selama itu juga tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan? Berhentilah berfikir untuk membalas dendam. Kau selalu berusaha untuk menyakitinya setiap kali bertemu."

Sehun yang berbaring di ranjang mendesah halus. "Aku juga tidak bermaksud begitu. Semuanya keluar begitu saja. Setiap kali melihatnya aku merasa kesal dan selalu ingin marah."

"Karena dia datang terlambat sedangkan kau sudah terlanjur memilihku? Aku sudah bertanya padamu waktu itu, apakah kau yakin dengan pernikahan kita ini? Aku juga sudah bilang, belum terlambat kalau kau ingin bersamanya sebelum pernikahan kita di langsungkan."

" _Noona_ , kenapa kau selalu mengatakan itu? Aku tidak menyesal karena sudah memilihmu. Lebih dari itu, aku bertepuk sebelah tangan dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Aku sudah melalaikan banyak hal hanya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang terbaik untuknya. Aku sudah mengorbankan semuanya dan dia masih harus berfikir panjang untuk memilihku? Itu yang membuatku kesal, bukan dirimu, _noona_!"

Luhan melepaskan nafasnya perlahan, dadanya mulai terasa sangat sesak karena untuk pertama kalinya Sehun berbicara dengan penuh amarah di hadapannya. Tapi sampai kapanpun Luhan cukup dewasa dan bijaksana untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata karena ini. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar lagi dari mulutnya karena diam selalu bisa jadi jalan keluar yang terbaik. Ia tidak mau bertengkar dan tidak akan pernah membalas semua kata – kata Sehun. Meskipun ia sangat ingin mengatakan kalau Sehun keterlaluan karena memandang semua hal itu hanya dari sisinya sendiri. Baekhyun pasti juga punya alasan tentang semua itu. Pasti ia punya alasan.

 _Mengapa Luhan selalu perduli dengan perasaan Baekhyun?_

Gadis itu membutuhkannya dan mencintainya. Laki – laki bodoh ini sudah menerbangkan kesempatannya untuk bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya demi hidup bersama seorang perempuan yang punya luka, yang tidak mencintainya dan mencintai orang lain. Semula Luhan fikir ia dan Sehun memang sama, tapi ternyata Sehun masih memiliki banyak kesempatan sedangkan dirinya tidak. Luhan memejamkan mata. Ia berusaha untuk tidur dan berharap perasaan gundahnya menghilang begitu ia terbangun nanti.

.

.

.

.

Luhan benar – benar kehilangan kesadaran dan baru terbangun saat alarm ponselnya bordering. Dengan masih memejamkan mata, ia berusaha meraba – raba sumber bunyi dan menyentuhnya, tapi ada sesuatu yang menempel di ponsel itu. Luhan membuka matanya lebar – lebar dan menonaktifkan alarm ponsel dan tanpa sengaja memandang wallpaper ponsel yang sudah berganti dengan foto preweddingnya bersama Sehun. Ia segera menghentikan lamunannya lalu duduk dan membaca note yang menempel di ponselnya, memo dari Sehun.

 _ **Honey,**_ **  
** _ **Maaf mengganggu tidurmu dengan alarm. Ini sudah saatnya**_ **  
** _ **kau bangun dan bersiap – Siap. Aku menunggumu di ruang ganti**_ **  
** _ **yang ada di belakang catwalk karena aku tidak bisa membiarkan**_ **  
** _ **Jongdae mengerjakan semuanya sendiri.**_ **  
** _ **Your Husband. ^o^**_

Luhan berusaha menahan tawanya. Sehun masih berusaha menjadi suami yang baik sampai dengan saat ini dan sepertinya ia harus menghargainya. Tiga buah gaun yang tergeletak di atas sofa yang berada di dekat Jendela ditatapnya berlama – lama. Luhan akan memilih yang paling di sukainya.

Ia turun dari ranjang dan mendekati semua gaun yang di antarkan oleh Jongdae dan pilihannya jauh kepada gaun berlengan ¾ dengan efek semi balon. Gaun berbahan polyester berwarna krem itu di hiasi dengan detail lace berwarna _gun silver_ pada placket leher dan bagian bawah dada sehingga Luhan seolah – olah sedang menggunakan Obi.

Saat mengenakannya tiba – tiba saja Luhan merasa ragu, Gaun dengan potongan pensil itu membuat tubuhnya kelihatan lebih berlekuk – lekuk. Sebuah sepatu model lancip dengan _slingback_ dan di hiasi detail anyam pada bagian _Upper_ menjadi pilihannya karena itu adalah sepatu yang memiliki hak paling rendah. Luhan tidak akan mengambil resiko bila ia harus terjatuh dan membuat Sehun malu di atas catwalk nanti.

Langkah demi langkahnya menelusuri koridor dengan iringan tatapan beberapa orang, begitu juga saat ia menaiki lift menuju Aula. Tiba – tiba saja Luhan merasa dandanannya mungkin aneh bagi banyak orang. Kepalanya berputar mencari Sehun yang mungkin sedang sibuk tapi ia tidak perlu bersusah payah karena tiba – tiba saja Sehun mendekatinya.

"Kau hampir terlambat. Sebentar lagi kita akan berjalan bersama di atas catwalk."

"Dandananku aneh tidak?"

Sehun mengamati Luhan dari ujung kaki hingga kepala dengan gaya khasnya. Tidak hanya itu, ia memutar – mutar tubuh istrinya beberapa kali dan baru berhenti saat Luhan protes.

"Aku jadi pusing."

"Oke, Ini dirimu yang sebenarnya _noona_. Kau terlihat sangat sederhana." Kata Sehun setelah ia berusaha mencari celah dari penampilan istrinya. "Tapi ku rasa aku tidak salah memilih istri. Kau tetap cantik dan apa adanya dan aku tidak akan merubah apapun."

.

.

.

.

Tiffany berjalan cepat di ikuti oleh Baekhyun dengan membawa beberapa barang – barang dalam kantong plastik. Pagi ini ia memang datang tanpa izin ke flat yang Sehun sewa bersama istrinya. Dia tidak merasa sedang melakukan kesalahan karena saat itu Luhan mengatakan Tiffany boleh datang kapan saja dan Sehun tidak setuju bila ia datang pada malam hari. Ia berdiri di depan gedung berlantai tiga itu, lokasi yang Sehun pilih sangat sepi, sangat jarang terlihat orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan ini.

" _Mom_ , kita pulang saja." Baekhyun mengeluh.

"Kenapa? Kau mau terus – terusan begini? Kau harus membiasakan diri karena suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan sering bertemu dengan Sehun. Sehun tidak akan pernah berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan kau juga tetap harus menjadi desainer, kan? Kalau kau terus berusaha menghindarinya hatimu tidak akan sembuh."

Kata – kata Tiffany kali ini cukup tegas. Ia tidak akan melakukan semua ini jika bukan karena Baekhyun yang terus – terusan bersedih. Baekhyun harus bisa berbesar hati dengan pernikahan Sehun, harus bisa menerima Luhan sebagai seorang teman dan harus mampu bertemu dengan Sehun tanpa menggunakan perasaan apa-apa. Semenjak hari pernikahan Sehun, Baekhyun semakin sering murung dan berkali – kali kepergok menangis. Ia memang bisa menyembunyikannya dari Chanyeol tapi tidak dari Tiffany.

Dengan tangkas Tiffany naik ke lantai tiga dan mengetuk pintu flat untuk beberapa waktu. Ia tidak harus menunggu lama karena Sehun membuka pintu dengan tampang kusut, kelihatannya baru bangun tidur. Dengan tatapan kesal ia memandang Tiffany yang berusaha memberikan senyum termanisnya pagi ini.

"Tidak usah tersenyum." Kata Sehun. "Kau datang sepagi ini?"

"Kau bilang aku tidak boleh datang malam, Luhan mana?"

Tiffany menerobos masuk. Sesuatu yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk menjelajahi flat yang sederhana itu dan harus menyesal karena sudah melakukannya.

Dari pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar ia melihat Luhan sedang tidur nyenyak membelakangi mereka. Sebuah selimut sutra berwarna merah membungkus pinggulnya dan memamerkan punggung, lutut juga paha, Tiffany memandang putrinya sesaat.

Sehun melewati mereka masuk kedalam kamarnya dan membangunkan istrinya dengan sentuhan – sentuhan lembut. Ia berbisik dan Tiffany bisa mendengarkan Sehun memanggilnya sayang. Tubuh Luhan bergerak menelentang memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atas yang tidak terbungkus. Tangan Sehun menutupi kedua payudara Luhan dengan telapak tangannya, kedua mata Luhan berusaha terbuka selebar mungkin dan bertanya ada apa, ia masih lelah, dan seterusnya.

Baekhyun menggenggam lengan Tiffany erat – erat. Ia tau kalau Baekhyun ingin keluar dan menangis sepuasnya, tapi tidak boleh. Baekhyun harus mampu menahan semua rasa sakit apapun bentuknya, dengan sering melihatnya, Baekhyun akan jadi terbiasa.

"Tiffany datang." Kata Sehun. Lalu membisikkan sesuatu dengan nada yang lebih samar.

Tiffany sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar apa – apa. Yang pasti Luhan langsung menoleh kearahnya dan berusaha menepis tangan Sehun yang menyentuh dadanya. Ia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan berusaha untuk duduk, masih di atas ranjangnya.

"Astaga, aku tidak menyangka kau datang sepagi ini. Aku kira kau datang kemarin lusa jadi aku menunggumu hari itu."

Tiffany berusaha tersenyum. "Aku baru sempat mengunjungi kalian hari ini, Aku juga membawakan _croissant_. Baek, kau letakkan bahan – bahannya di dapur ya?" katanya kepada putrinya lalu kembali memandang Luhan lagi. "Aku juga ke dapur, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ya, silahkan."

Tiffany berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan kikuknya. Ia menyusul putrinya ke dapur dan melihat Baekhyun bersandar ke kulkas. Gadis itu hampir menangis, tapi sedang berusaha menahannya. Baekhyun sangat cengeng dan saat ini adalah saat dimana ia terlihat sangat kuat.

"Kau masih bisa tahan?" Tanya Tiffany lembut.

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk terbiasa."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau datang sepagi ini."

Suara Luhan terdengar lantang, ia kemudian keluar dari kamarnya dan sudah memakai sebuah blouse _cotton print_ rumahan yang panjang sampai ke lutut. Rambutnya sudah di ikat rapi dan ia sudah mengenakan kacamata seperti yang biasa Tiffany lihat. Luhan mendekati mereka dan tersenyum kepada semuanya. Tidak lama kemudian Sehun menyusul dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa berkata apa – apa.

Tiffany tidak memberi komentar apa – apa, ia meminta Baekhyun mengambil sesuatu di mobil sehingga gadis itu lebih leluasa untuk memperbaiki perasaannya. Setelah Baekhyun keluar, Tiffany kembali mengeluarkan semua barang yang di bawanya dari dalam kantong plastik.

"Aku fikir, aku harus membantumu menyiapkan sarapan." jawabnya. Ia mendekati Luhan yang kelihatannya sedang membuat sesuatu. "Kau membuat kopi?"

"Kau mau? Sehun selalu minum kopi setiap pagi."

"Boleh, kopi buatanmu pasti enak."

"Baekhyun juga mau?"

"Kau tidak usah buatkan dia kopi karena putriku sedang diet. Dia harus menjauhi _caffeine_."

Luhan membuat dua cangkir kopi. Kelihatannya dia sendiri juga tidak minum kopi. Setelah meletakkan kopi racikannya di atas meja makan ia kembali ke dapur dan menyiapkan banyak hal.

"Kita masak apa?"

"Kau bisa buat bubur gandum? Aku membawa semua bahan – bahannya. Kau juga makan bubur gandum kan?"

"Aku makan apa saja." jawab Luhan, dia memberikan sebuah senyum. "Tapi Sehun selau minta di buatkan Omlet setiap pagi."

"Kali ini tidak makan omlet juga tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk, mana mungkin ia membedakan makanan suaminya dengan makanan tamu – tamunya. Luhan menerima semua bahan makanan bawaan Tiffany dan mulai membuat bubur gandum di bantu oleh wanita itu.

"Baek benar – benar putrimu?" Luhan tiba-tiba bersuara setelah mereka saling diam untuk beberapa saat. "Maksudku, kau terlihat masih sangat muda."

"Aku senang kalau orang mengatakan aku terlihat muda. Tapi jika Baek memang putri kandungku, maka aku melahirkannya pada usia tujuh tahun." Tiffany lalu tertawa. "Dia adalah putri yang ku adopsi. Tapi aku menyayanginya seperti menyayangi diriku sendiri."

Tiffany menghembuskan nafas, ia memandangi Luhan dengan cermat. Luhan bukanlah wanita yang masuk kedalam kriteria idaman Sehun. Tubuhnya agak lebih berisi dari wanita manapun yang berdekatan dengan Sehun selama ini. Luhan juga terlalu sederhana dan terlalu bersahaja, tapi melihat tubuhnya tadi, melihat cara Sehun menyentuhnya, cara Sehun memandangnya, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan semua perlakukan Sehun kepada wanita – wanita sebelumnya. Selama ini Tiffany fikir hanya dialah satu – satunya wanita idaman Sehun sehingga Sehun mencintai Baekhyun karena ia sangat mirip dengannya. Tapi setiap kali melihat Luhan, Tiffany rasa dirinya sudah melakukan kesalahan.

"Luhan, atau aku harus memanggilmu nyonya Oh sekarang?"

Luhan tertawa."Kau boleh memanggilku dengan panggilan apa saja yang kau suka."

"Baiklah, Luhan saja kalau begitu."

Ya, Seharusnya memanggil nama bisa membuat mereka lebih akrab. "Kau tidak merasa kesal padaku kan? Aku selalu berkata hal yang buruk tentang Sehun, maksudku. Aku dan Sehun memang begitu, jadi kau tidak mungkin merasa kalau aku sedang menjelek – jelekkan suamimu, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Sehun sudah bilang kalau kau adalah sahabatnya."

"Yang tadi itu, aku juga minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti itu. Sepertinya aku harus mengubah kebiasaan sewenang – wenangku yang satu itu." Luhan tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum.

Tiffany mulai merasa nyaman dan berniat melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau dan Sehun sering melakukannya? Di dapur juga pernah? Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya, kalian pengantin baru tentu saja begitu. Tapi apakah kau tau kalau Sehun terlalu sering melakukannya dengan banyak wanita?"

Tentu saja Luhan tau, Sehun tidak pernah ragu menyentuhnya meskipun hatinya sedang memikirkan orang lain. "Aku juga pernah melakukannya dengan orang lain." Jawab Luhan, ia kemudian tertawa saat melihat Tiffany terperangah "Kau percaya? Aku tumbuh di asrama, kehidupanku sebelum bertemu dengan Sehun juga selalu berkutat di asrama, saat kuliah juga tinggal di asrama. mana mungkin aku punya kesempatan untuk itu."

"Kau hampir membuat Jantungku copot." Tiffany mengurut dadanya lega. "Kau tidak sedang berfikir kalau aku sedang berusaha memisahkan kalian, kan? Sehun pernah bercerita tentang dia dan Baekhyun? Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Sungguh. Aku hanya ingin putriku terbiasa melihat kalian bersama supaya dia bisa menyembuhkan luka di hatinya. Dia selalu bersedih dan aku tidak sanggup melihatnya."

"Aku juga berfikir begitu. Menurut…" Luhan diam saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

.

.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi lalu melangkah mendekati Luhan dan Tiffany yang sedang sangat sibuk menyusun makanan di atas meja makan berukuran kecil itu. Ia menatap bubur gandum yang di hidangkan di atas meja bersama _croissant_ dengan tidak bersemangat lalu memandang Luhan dengan tatapan manja.

"Buatkan aku omlet."

Sehun lalu menyeruput kopinya dengan semangat. Dengan patuh Luhan kembali mendekati kompor dan membuatkan Omlet untuk Sehun. Tiffany benar – benar tidak habis pikir dengan Sehun, sejak kapan dia minum kopi setiap pagi dan sejak kapan omlet jadi menu wajib sarapannya? Dan Luhan, sangat patuh kepada Sehun. Wanita itu mengerjakan permintaan Sehun tanpa membantah? Benar – benar tipikal seorang istri yang baik. Tiffany sama sekali tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu dengan laki – laki manapun, pilihannya untuk tidak menikah adalah pilihan yang tepat.

"Memangnya kalau makan bubur dan _croissant_ kenapa?" Protes Tiffany pada Sehun yang membuat Luhan kembali sibuk.

"Aku harus makan masakan istriku sebelum makan yang lain."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada bubur gandum untukmu."

Tiffany menarik kembali mangkuk bubur yang ada di hadapan Sehun dan membuangnya di westafel. Tapi kelihatannya itu tidak menjadi masalah yang besar untuk Sehun meskipun ia dapat merasakan kemarahan Tiffany disana.

Baekhyun akhirnya datang dan memberikan tas Tiffany. Tiffany mengambilnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun sedangkan Baekhyun harus merasa beruntung karena di hadapannya adalah Luhan. Meskipun Luhan adalah wanita yang menyebabkan kesakit hatiannya, Luhan sama sekali tidak pernah bertindak buruk kepadanya. Tapi Baekhyun masih merasa canggung untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah ramah Luhan. Tiffany menyadari hal itu dan masih berusaha mencairkan suasana. Ia menggantikan tuan rumah untuk mempersilahkan makan dan mulai mengobrol lagi.

"Luhan, apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku dulu mengajar di Kyunggi di Seoul. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi."

"Kenapa? Kyunggi itu sekolahnya Kyungsoo, kan?"

"Iya," Jawab Sehun. "Dia pengawas asrama, kami bertemu disana sekitar empat atau lima tahun lalu."

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak mengajar lagi?"

"Karena aku yang minta." Sehun menyerobot obrolan sekali lagi. "Dia harus menemaniku setiap saat karena aku tidak suka di biarkan sendirian." Sehun lalu memandang Luhan yang mulai melotot lagi. Kakinya sudah di senggol berkali – kali oleh istrinya. Dengan kesal Sehun menyendok omletnya dengan suapan – suapan besar dan makan dengan lahap.

"Terima kasih atas sarapan hari ini." Tiffany masih berusaha bersopan santun. "Aku harus membalasnya dalam waktu dekat."

"Kenapa harus berterimakasih? Kalian juga sudah banyak membantu, semua bahannya kalian bawa sendiri." Luhan lalu kembali menyendok buburnya dengan anggun dan perlahan.

"Aku membawa bahan sendiri karena kedatanganku sangat mendadak dan tidak memberitahu sebelumnya. Jadi ku kira kalian mungkin saja tidak punya bahan makanan yang cukup. Kalian disini untuk berapa lama?"

"Sebulan, Karena itu Sehun menyewa flat, di hotel bisa menghabiskan banyak uang karena biaya menginap di hitung permalam, belum lagi biaya laundry dan makanan yang bisa di pesan seenaknya." Luhan mengulangi kata – kata Sehun dulu. Sehun memandangnya dan mulai ikut menyendok bubur dalam mangkok Luhan karena omlet di piringnya sudah habis.

Tiffany memandangi Sehun masih dengan perasaan kesal, tapi Luhan kelihatannya tidak menganggap itu sebagai masalah dan membiarkan Sehun mengambil alih makanaannya.

"Bukannya ku bilang tidak ada bubur gandum untukmu?"

"Aku tidak minta darimu. Aku minta dari istriku, aku melakukan ini setiap hari dan dia tidak pernah marah. Lalu kenapa kau harus marah?"

Luhan lagi – lagi menegur Sehun dengan bahasa tubuh, mungkin kali ini ia mencubit Sehun, Tiffany bisa membaca semua itu. Wanita itu lalu tersenyum dan mengajak Baekhyun bicara, setidaknya Luhan menanggapi keberadaan putrinya, Tiffany merasa lega.

"Laki – laki yang bersamamu waktu itu, siapa namanya Baek?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Luhan lalu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan suara pelan dan agak malu – malu.

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

"Dia tidak ikut kemari? Aku sangat suka berbicara dengannya."

"Dia sedang banyak pekerjaan, itu katanya." Luhan mendesah, mungkin ia merasa kalau Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin banyak bicara. Tapi Luhan masih terus berusaha.

"Kau sudah bekerja? Apakah kau seorang model? Kau cantik sekali seperti ibumu."

Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Aku masih kuliah, hanya membantu _Mom_ dan bekerja di galeri milik…" ia berhenti bicara sebentar lalu memandang Sehun yang juga menatapnya. "Milik Sehun."

Sejenak berikutnya suasana kembali kaku, Tiffany benar – benar kewalahan pada Baekhyun dan Sehun. Keduanya bersikap sama dinginnya dan itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan untuk saat ini. Sejenak Tiffany dan Luhan saling pandang.

"Besok kalian mau kemana?"

"Besok aku dan Istriku mau ke Village beberapa hari. Selama disini aku sudah mengajaknya berjalan – jalan dan dia kelihatannya sudah bosan. Jadi sekarang saatnya melihat pedesaan untuk dua atau tiga hari. Akhir minggu ini kami harus pulang. Jadi kami hanya punya waktu kurang dari seminggu untuk menikmati liburan." Sehun yang menjawab, karena hanya Sehun yang tau rencana mereka setiap harinya.

"Village? Kalau begitu kalian menginap di villaku saja. Aku dan Baekhyun juga mau kesana sore ini. Kami akan senang kalau kau mau bergabung."

"Tidak perlu, kami bisa mencari tempat menginap…"

"Sehun, tidak masalahkan?" Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun barusan. "Kita bisa lebih hemat uang. Lagi pula akan sangat menyenangkan sekali bila liburan tidak hanya kita berdua saja. Apalagi jika Tiffany dan Baekhyun ikut, pasti menyenangkan."

Sehun berdehem, Luhan tau kalau Sehun tidak setuju. Tapi Sehun tidak menolaknya ia menjawab dengan kata – kata yang baik. "Kalau istriku menginginkannya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menolak."

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

 **10 Januari 2017**

 **Makasih untuk jawabannya, bagi yang sudah menjawab pertanyaanku kemaren, wkk lol.**

 **Hmm kalau aku di posisi Luhan, yang pasti perasaanku campur aduk, karena pertama, aku udah nerima Sehun jadi suamiku (ehem), kedua, kenyataannya Sehun masih sayang dia, bikin hati pedih itu pasti.**

 **So... itu adalah resiko yang aku dapat.**

 **But... aku adalah seorang istri, dimana aku tetap harus melayani suamiku dan jika aku menolaknya, aku berdosa, benar?**

 **maka dari itu Luhan setuju melayani Sehun (meskipun Luhan belum mencintainya), karena mau gak mau dia sudah menjadi istri sah Sehun. *ceilaahhh wkkk**

 **See you in next chapter**

 **Bye Bye!**

 **.**

 **Oiya satu lagi, untuk '** _Bittersweet Rain_ **' slow update yaa, mau namatin ff ini dulu, haha.**

 **See Ya!**

 **.**

 **Thankyou:**

 **Apink464** **,** **Arifahohse** **,** **sehundoyansodokluhan** **,** **milkyhun** **,** **Selenia Oh** **,** **KimaSL , rly ,** **MeriskaLu** **,** **tctbcxx** **,** **kaijongin20** **,** **oh biji7** **,** **Manggocillo** **,** **hunhan5201** **,** **Osh7 ,** **hunexohan** **,** **anggrek hitam ,** **YeoJaeNa ,** **yujae ,** **melaw ,** **Kyumin ,** **Yurina , 18 , rotisobeksehun ,** **Hannie222**

.

.

.

with love, pichaa


	7. Chapter 7

_[REMAKE] Beauty Honey - Phoebe_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Phoebe. Kalian juga bisa baca novel aslinya yang berjudul " _Beauty Honey" (Phoebe)_

.

 **[ WARNING ]**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO BASHING! NO JUDGING!**

 _._

 _._

HUNHAN – GS for UKE

FAMILY – HURT COMFORT – ROMANCE – LIL' HUMOR

Slight HunBaek - KrisHan

.

.

.

 _ **Previous chapter...**_

 _Luhan melepaskan nafasnya perlahan, dadanya mulai terasa sangat sesak karena untuk pertama kalinya Sehun berbicara dengan penuh amarah di hadapannya. Tapi sampai kapanpun Luhan cukup dewasa dan bijaksana untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata karena ini. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar lagi dari mulutnya karena diam selalu bisa jadi jalan keluar yang terbaik. Ia tidak mau bertengkar dan tidak akan pernah membalas semua kata – kata Sehun. Meskipun ia sangat ingin mengatakan kalau Sehun keterlaluan karena memandang semua hal itu hanya dari sisinya sendiri. Baekhyun pasti juga punya alasan tentang semua itu. Pasti ia punya alasan._

 _Semula Luhan fikir ia dan Sehun memang sama, tapi ternyata Sehun masih memiliki banyak kesempatan sedangkan dirinya tidak. Luhan memejamkan mata. Ia berusaha untuk tidur dan berharap perasaan gundahnya menghilang begitu ia terbangun nanti._

.

.

.

Beauty Honey

.

Chapter 7

.

.

.

Village sudah bukan tempat yang asing lagi bagi Sehun. Dia terlalu sering datang ke tempat ini bersama Tiffany pada masa – masa liburan sekolah dulu dan setelah sekian lama Sehun harus kembali kemari dengan Tiffany lagi. Pada mulanya Sehun sengaja mengajak Luhan kemari, untuk mengganti semua kenangan buruk bersama Tiffany dengan Kenangan baru. Tapi sepertinya semua rencananya gagal total karena sepertinya Tiffany dan istrinya memiliki kesepakatan rahasia yang tidak Sehun ketahui.

Sekarang hatinya mengalami luka yang lebih berat lagi karena Baekhyun. Tiffany menyetir mobilnya dengan sangat hati – hati, sesekali ia mengobrol dengan Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya meskipun gadis itu tidak merespon banyak. Ia juga berbicara dengan Luhan beberapa kali dan Luhan memberikan jawaban dengan senang hati.

Satu hal yang paling Sehun suka, Luhan selalu berusaha melibatkannya dalam pembicaraan seolah semua kata – katanya tidak akan keluar tanpa izin Sehun. Luhan cukup ahli untuk tidak membuat suaminya malu dan juga cukup hati – hati untuk tidak mempermalukan dirinya. Wanita yang kelihatannya sangat terhormat ini, Bagaimana bisa Sehun melepaskannya begitu saja sedangkan Luhan bukan hanya mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri tapi juga mampu menjaga Sehun. Ia benar – benar bertindak sebagai _noona_ yang baik meskipun dalam posisi ini dirinya adalah seorang istri, istri yang sesungguhnya.

Sehun keluar dari mobil lebih dulu karena ia duduk di dekat pintu diikuti oleh Luhan. Melihat Tiffany berjalan menuju rumah itu bersama Baekhyun membuatnya mengalami _dejavu_ yang menyakitkan. Sehun mendekatkan dirinya kearah Luhan dan berbisik.

"Sayang, jangan jauh – jauh dariku."

Luhan mengangguk pelan lalu memeluk lengan Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. Seharusnya ia tau kalau Sehun tidak menyukai ini, tapi sentuhannya membuat Sehun lebih nyaman dan tenang. Masuk ke rumah itu bukan lagi hal yang begitu mengganggu karena Luhan ada di sisinya. Sehun merasa memilih Luhan adalah pilihan tepat karena wanita itu selalu bisa membuat perasaannya menjadi semakin membaik. Berbeda dengan wanita yang di cintainya, yang berjalan tepat di depan mereka. Semenjak hatinya jatuh kepada Baekhyun, Sehun tidak pernah merasa nyaman karena semua perasaannya hanya berisi penyesalan dan rasa bersalah.

"Kau tau rumah ini kan, Sehun." Kata Tiffany tegas. "Silahkan kau pilih kamar sendiri, asalkan jangan kamarku. Kau tau yang mana kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Bagiku ini adalah rumahku juga."

"Baek tidur di kamar yang mana?" Luhan berbicara dengan bahasa yang sopan. Baekhyun memandang Tiffany, membuat perasaan Luhan menjadi tidak enak.

"Dia bersamaku." Jawab Tiffany sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kami ke kamar dulu. Aku mau istirahat." Ucap Sehun.

Kemudian memegangi tangan Luhan yang ada di lengannya agar tidak terlepas lalu membawanya menuju sebuah kamar yang tersambung dengan ruang tengah. Ia menutup pintu rapat – rapat dan membiarkan Luhan melepaskan tangannya. Sesaat kemudian Sehun sudah berbaring di ranjang sambil memeluk guling erat – erat.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka pakaiannya selapis demi selapis, hanya tinggal memakai _camisole_ ungu yag terbuat dari bahan _Viscose spandex_ yang sangat pas dengan tubuhnya. _Camisole_ berwarna ungu itu cukup panjang sehingga ia bisa membuka celana panjang _skinny fit_ -nya yang terbuat dari satin. Luhan sudah terbiasa berpenampilan seperti itu didepan Sehun karena Sehun adalah suaminya, suami yang sesungguhnya yang sudah berkali – kali menyentuh tubuhnya, ia tidak lagi merasa malu.

"Kau sering kemari?"

Luhan memulai pembicaraan setelah ia duduk di ranjang dan bersandar ke dinding kasur. Sehun memindahkan kepalanya ke pangkuan istrinya.

"Sudah lama sekali, lebih dari lima tahun aku tidak pernah kesini. Aku lebih suka ke Seoul dan sangat jarang ke Paris."

"Dulu kau selalu menempati kamar ini? Berapa wanita yang pernah kau ajak masuk kamar ini?"

"Ke kamar ini cuma dirimu seorang, tapi di kamar sebelah cukup banyak." Sehun lalu terkekeh. "Aku memilih kamar ini karena ada kamar mandi di dalam, jadi kau tidak perlu membangunkanku saat mau ke kamar kecil jika aku sedang tidur. Tapi kalau kau mau ke kamar mandi sekarang akan aku temani."

Luhan mencubit dada Sehun sehingga Sehun berteriak kesakitan. "Bisa – bisanya bicara seperti itu. Kita baru sampai, apakah kau tidak lelah?"

"Aku punya banyak kenangan buruk di Village, aku mengajakmu kemari karena ingin menciptakan kenangan baru bersamamu. Tapi kau malah menyetujui rencana Tiffany untuk menginap di Villanya. Kau punya kesepakatan apa dengannya?"

Luhan diam sejenak. Ia dan Tiffany tidak punya kesepakatan apa – apa, tidak sama sekali.

"Aku cuma berfikir kalau bersama dengan mereka, siapa tau kau dan Baekhyun bisa jadi lebih baik. Tapi sepertinya aku menyesal dengan itu. Jujur saja begitu sampai di tempat ini aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan mereka, itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Bagaimana caranya kita bisa pulang besok?"

"Besok? Kau bilang dua malam…"

"Baiklah, kalau kau masih mau disini, kau boleh tinggal. Aku akan pulang ke flat."

"Ada apa ini? Pokoknya kita tidak akan pulang besok." Kata Sehun, ia melihat tatapan Luhan yang penuh dengan keterkejutan. "Sayang, besok kita akan tetap keluar dari rumah ini dan menyewa kamar di penginapan terdekat. Bulan madu kita masih tersisa beberapa hari lagi."

"Penginapan yang mana?"

Luhan mencoba mengingat – ingat. Sepanjang perjalanan kemari yang terlihat hanya rumah dan rumah. Tapi pelan – pelan ia mulai mengingat sebuah papan Nama yang menamai sebuah rumah sebagai motel beberapa blok dari Villa ini.

"Candance Motel tadi?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Tapi sebelum pergi bicaralah dengan Baekhyun."

"Bagaimana kalau aku malah berfikir untuk meninggalkanmu setelah bicara dengannya?"

"Aku tidak masalah jika hidup tanpamu."

Sebuah decakan keluar dari bibir Sehun. Terlalu kejam rasanya mendengar istri sendiri mengatakan hal – hal seperti itu. Tapi mengingat mereka berdua menikah bukan karena cinta, Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa untuk menentang kata – kata Luhan barusan.

Saat ini menjadi istri yang baik dan menjadi suami yang baik adalah usaha mereka berdua untuk membangun kehidupan baru yang bahagia, dan sampai saat ini, meskipun tidak dengan maksimal Sehun bisa mengatakan kalau pernikahannya adalah pernikahan yang bahagia.

"Kau tidak lelah? Tidak ingin mandi? Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam."

"Tentu saja," jawab Luhan. "Air disini bagus,kan?"

"Tenang saja, disini bahkan ada bathub dan air hangat. Kau serius tidak mau aku temani?"

"Katakan saja kalau kau ingin melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar menemani." Sehun tertawa lalu duduk di sebelah istrinya.

"Tinggal satu minggu lagi kita disini, hampir satu bulan dan kita tidak pernah mandi bersama karena di flat hanya ada shower. Sekarang ada bathub, kan? Kau masih menolak untuk itu?" Luhan menghela nafas, Ia memikirkan saran suaminya sebentar, lalu menjawab.

"Baiklah, tapi kau masuk ke kamar mandi setelah aku berada di dalam bathub."

Sehun tersenyum senang lalu mengangguk. Dia tau kalau Luhan tidak akan menolak, Luhan hampir tidak pernah menolak keinginannya karena wanita itu sangat patuh. Luhan hanya protes dengan ucapannya tapi tidak dengan perbuatannya. Bercinta bagi Sehun bukan pelarian, ia menikmati semua sentuhannya pada tubuh Luhan tapi ia tau Luhan tidak, Sehun sedang berusaha membuat istrinya menikmatinya dan berusaha menjadikan pernikahan ini sebagaimana keinginannya semula, pernikahan bahagia, bukan hanya untuk dirinya tapi juga untuk Luhan. Sehun tau bagi wanita bercinta juga menyangkut perasaan dan dia berusaha memaklumi kalau sampai saat ini perasaan Luhan belum sepenuhnya tertuju untuknya. Suatu saat nanti ia akan membuat istrinya melupakan Kris dan hanya mengingat dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi beberapa kali dan tidak perlu mengatakan apa – apa karena Luhan langsung memberi jawaban.

"Masuklah."

Sehun sudah siap. ia menanggalkan semua pakaiannya, mengenakan handuk lalu masuk ke kamar mandi dengan tidak terburu – buru. Luhan sudah berada di dalam bathub. Rambutnya di sanggul ke atas dengan beberapa helai yang terlepas dari ikatannya. Ia duduk di dalam bathub dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dadanya untuk menutupi sebagian tubuhnya yang tidak terendam air.

Sehun memandanginya lama dan ia sangat tertarik, ia tidak akan membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau dirinya sangat tertarik dengan Luhan, kali ini melebihi ketertarikan – ketertarikannya yang sebelumnya. Itulah yang menyebabkan Sehun memandanginya lama – lama hingga membuat wajah Luhan merona.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu? Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam."

Luhan sedang berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengan mengulangi kata – kata yang tadi Sehun ucapkan. Bukan pemandangan baru lagi bagi Sehun karena Luhan selalu gugup setiap kali Sehun memandanginya, saat Luhan sedang tidak memakai pakaian. Tapi rona itu, ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun melihat pipi Luhan memerah dan pertama kalinya sikap malu – malu itu terlihat begitu nyata. Sehun mendekat dan Luhan membuang wajahnya kearah lain saat Sehun menanggalkan handuknya.

Bunyi kecipak air menandakan kalau Sehun sudah masuk kedalam bathub, hal yang membuat bulu kuduk Luhan meremang. Terlebih saat menyadari kalau Sehun duduk di belakangnya dan mulai membasahi tubuhnya dengan air hangat. Laki – laki itu menggosok punggungnya lembut, kemudian tangannya berpindah ke leher lalu kembali lagi ke pinggang. Telapak tangan Sehun menangkup mengambil air di dalam bathub dan membasahi bahu Luhan dan menggosoknya dengan ritme yang sama.

"Apa lagi yang kau tutupi?" Desah Sehun kesal, sangat dekat dengan telinga istrinya. "Mana Tanganmu?"

Luhan melepaskan sebelah tangan dan memperlihatkannya kepada Sehun sedangkan yang sebelah lagi masih menyilang di depan dada. Ia dapat merasakan gerakan lembut yang sama melingkupi seluruh lengannya lalu menghangatkan jari – jarinya. Sehun menyentuh tangan yang satu lagi dan membuat Luhan pada akhirnya terlena saat jari – jari Sehun menelusup kesela – sela jarinya lalu kedua tangan mereka saling menggenggam. Sehun memeluknya masih dengan menggenggam tangannya erat – erat. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, terasa sangat hangat.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau melihatku?" Sehun bersuara lagi.

"Apa harus begitu? Bagaimana kalau kau menciumku?"

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya, kau sudah bisa menebak tapi kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

Kedua tangan Sehun mulai menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya, membelai perut lalu meremas payudaranya. Luhan masih berusaha menormalkan pernafasannya. Ia menyentuh tangan Sehun yang menangkupi dadanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Kebanyakan perempuan memijat bagian ini saat mandi, kan?"

"Ini bukan pijatan, sayang. Sepertinya kau punya maksud lain selain mandi bersama."

"Kau gugup. Biasanya memang selalu gugup, tapi kali ini aku merasa kau lebih gugup dari biasanya. Kenapa kali ini berbeda dari biasanya?"

"Entahlah," Suara Luhan terdengar parau, ia berdehem pelan berusaha menormalkan suaranya. "Aku rasa karena kali ini tidak sama seperti biasanya, suasananya begitu terang, tidak ada lilin, aroma rose..."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu... sepertinya aku kali ini benar – benar sadar kalau Sehun yang sedang menyentuhku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan orang lain."

Cincin pernikahan mereka bergesekan dengan intents bersamaan dengan semakin kuatnya genggaman Luhan pada tangan Sehun yang masih menangkup dadanya. Luhan benar – benar tidak bertenaga dan hanya bisa mengerang saat salah satu tangan Sehun bergerak ke bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif. Luhan berusaha menarik nafas dalam – dalam lalu menghembuskannya lewat mulut.

"Kau fikir apa yang sedang kau sentuh? Airnya bisa ikut masuk kesana."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menyentuhnya dengan sesuatu yang lain. Aku sudah sangat mengharapkannya."

"Disini? Didalam bathub? Kenapa tidak kita selesaikan dulu ritual mandi ini dan pindah ke tempat tidur. Aku akan lebih nyaman disana."

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, sayang. Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam. Kau siap kan?"

Luhan tidak menjawab apa – apa dan Sehun menganggap kalau dia setuju. Dengan sedikit usaha Sehun perlu mengangkat tubuh istrinya sehingga bagian tubuhnya yang telah mengeras bisa masuk dengan sukses kedalam diri Luhan yang panas. Luhan melenguh saat merasa bagian paling sensitif dari dirinya sudah sangat penuh. Ia merasakan kalau kali ini ada rasa yang berbeda dari sebelum – sebelumnya, Sehun belum bergerak sama sekali. Luhan menoleh memandang Sehun yang berada di belakangnya dengan nafas yang mulai memburu.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan apa – apa? Hanya seperti ini? Kalau begitu akhiri saja."

Sehun mendengus. "Apa dirimu tidak mengerti juga? Aku ingin kau yang bergerak, Jangan bersikap pasif seperti yang biasa kau lakukan selama ini." Sehun meremas payudaranya semakin kuat dan Luhan mengeluh lagi. "Aku menginginkanmu, Luhan."

"Tapi kau menyakitiku."

Luhan menepuk tangan Sehun yang sudah bersikap tega meremasnya, sehingga Sehun mengendurkan cengkramannya. "Kau bisa merusak tubuhku kalau begini. Setelah tubuhku rusak kau akan mencari wanita lain padahal semuanya adalah salahmu."

"Oke, sekarang bukan saatnya berdebat. Lakukanlah, karena aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi."

Kedua tangan Luhan menggenggam pinggiran bathub kuat – kuat, Ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan teratur dan berhenti sesekali saat pinggulnya terasa sakit. Tapi Sehun membantunya dengan menggenggam pinggangnya dan mengatur ritme permainan dengan sangat baik. Sedikit membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya, tapi mereka berhasil menyelesaikan semuanya dengan sebuah lenguhan panjang yang membuat Luhan benar – benar letih, ia nyaris saja berdiri jika Sehun tidak segera menarik pinggangnya dan memaksa Luhan berbaring di atas tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan bagian tubuh mereka yang masih menyatu selama lebih dari setengah jam.

Kedua tangan Sehun kini bersilang di depan dadanya, Luhan bisa merasakan kalau Sehun sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah – engah. "Kau kelihatannya sangat lelah sekali." Luhan mengerutu. "Seharusnya aku yang lelah."

"Kau tidak bergerak sendiri nyonya, Aku membantumu dan kau tau betapa berat tubuhmu? Tenaga yang ku keluarkan mungkin lebih besar dari angkat beban di fitness center."

Luhan mencubit tangan Sehun yang ada di depan dadanya sehingga Sehun menarik kedua tangannya dan mengeluh kesakitan. Beberapa detik kemudian Luhan harus terperangah, sebuah rantai perak yang panjang melingkupi lehernya, dengan sebuah kunci sebagai bandulnya. Di kunci itu terdapat empat buah angka yang Luhan tidak mengerti artinya, 1017. Bukan hari ulang tahunnya, bukan juga Sehun, dan bukan tanggal pernikahan mereka. Luhan menyentuh kunci itu dan memperhatikannya lekat-lekat.

"Ini apa?"

"Ini kunci apartemen kita di Seoul. Aku sudah menyiapkannya sejak berbulan – bulan yang lalu." jawab Sehun." Seharusnya aku memberikan ini kepadamu di hari terakhir kita di Paris, tapi aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menyimpannya berlama – lama. Kau lihat angkanya? Ingat tidak, kau menerima lamaranku setelah perdebatan hebat kita, saat itu tanggal 17 Oktober."

Luhan berusaha memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah Sehun, tapi Sehun segera mempermudahnya dengan meletakkan dagunya di bahu istrinya. Ia juga memandangi kunci itu, mereka memandanginya bersama – sama.

"Kau yakin dengan semua ini? Kalau kau meninggalkanku apartemen ini akan jadi milikku."

"Memangnya kenapa? Ambil saja semuanya. Ini tidak akan sebanding dengan semua yang kau lakukan untukku, nyonya. Kau pasti sangat menderita menghadapi orang sepertiku."

"Tidak juga, kau cukup bisa membuatku merasa nyaman."

"Cuma itu? Lalu kau tidak mencintaiku? Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membuatmu mencintaiku? Karena sepertinya aku sudah mulai mengharapkanmu, Sepertinya aku mencin…"

"Selesaikan dulu semua urusanmu dengan Baekhyun." Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun dengan tegas. "Jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu sebelum semua urusanmu selesai karena aku tidak mau kecewa untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku tidak mungkin mencintai orang lain yang hatinya bukan milikku."

"Ya, itu bedanya aku denganmu, Kau mencintai orang yang kau fikir sudah memberikan hatinya untukmu seperti Kris meskipun ternyata kau tertipu, sedangkan aku selalu mencintai orang yang hatinya bukan milikku."

Suara Sehun yang terdengar kecewa membuat Luhan spontan mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh kepala Sehun. Hal itu bisa membuat Sehun mengembalikan senyumnya. " _Noona_ , bagaimana kalau sekali lagi." Sehun mulai membujuk dengan manja.

"Apa?" Suara Luhan tiba – tiba meninggi. Ia menarik tubuhnya menjauhi Sehun sebisanya.

"Kau sedang membeliku? Memberikanku sebuah apartemen untuk bercinta denganku sepuasnya? Sudah cukup, ini akan sangat menyiksaku. Satu lagi. Jangan pernah menggunakan kata _noona_ untuk merayuku. Mulai saat ini senjatamu itu tidak akan mempan lagi."

Sehun tertawa terbahak – bahak untuk kali ini, " _Noona_ , Kau tidak akan ku lepaskan!"

.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka mata dengan perasaan sangat tenang karena ia bangun tepat pada waktunya, beberapa menit sebelum makan malam. Ia menoleh melihat Luhan yang masih tertidur nyenyak disebelahnya dengan wajah yang damai, kalung rantai berbandul kunci yang Sehun berikan saat di kamar mandi tadi masih melingkari lehernya. Sehun terkenang dengan kata – katanya tadi, kata cinta itu dan respon yang Luhan berikan terus terkenang di benaknya.

 _Selesaikan dulu urusanmu dengan Baekhyun._

Bagaimana caranya? Cukupkah hanya bicara saja sedangkan jauh di dalam hatinya Sehun sangat ingin bersama dengan Baekhyun meskipun hanya sebentar. Mengingat Baekhyun, membuat Sehun di kacaukan oleh berbagai macam rasa. Kesal, marah, benci, tapi juga sayang, cinta, kasihan. Bagaimana caranya Sehun bisa menghadapi Baekhyun dengan baik dengan perasaan berlawanan yang terus menerus berperang didalam dirinya.

Sehun terbangun dari lamunannya karena mendengar suara pintu kamarnya di ketuk tiga kali. Sebuah suara membuatnya merasa di jalari kegugupan yang sangat luar biasa, suara yang sangat ingin di dengarnya sekaligus suara yang selalu ingin di singkirkan dari hidupnya untuk selama – lamanya. Suara Baekhyun.

"Maaf, Luhan _unnie_. Makan malam sudah siap."

Sehun tidak menjawab. Baekhyun memilih Luhan sebagai lawan bicaranya dan Sehun bersyukur karena itu berarti ia tidak harus menjawab apa – apa. Tapi mendengar ketukan pintu sekali lagi diiringi dengan suara Baekhyun yang terus memanggil – manggil membuat Sehun merasa tidak tahan. Harus menjawab bagaimana?

"Ada apa?" Luhan terbangun dan bertanya dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Sehun bisa merasa sedikit lega.

"Luhan _unnie_." Mendengar suara Baekhyun, Luhan menatap Sehun sejenak. Ia menghela nafas lalu menjawab.

"Ya, Baek?"

"Makan malam sudah siap."

"Baiklah, kami segera kesana, terimakasih."

Suara langkah kaki samar – samar menjauh dari kamar itu menandakan kalau Baekhyun sedang berjalan ke tempat lain. Gadis itu sepertinya kembali keruang makan dan itu cukup bisa memberikan ketenangan kembali kepada Sehun, ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Dia sudah dari tadi disana?" Luhan kembali bersuara.

"Tidak begitu lama."

"Dan kau tidak menjawab? Mau sampai kapan begini?"

"Aku harus bagaimana terhadapnya?"

"Mulailah dengan bertanya apa saja. Jangan membuat dirimu menjadi bodoh seperti ini setiap kali menghadapinya."

Luhan bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya menjauh dari Sehun. Sehun sudah berpakaian lengkap sedangkan dia tidak, Luhan belum memakai apa – apa semenjak keluar dari kamar mandi karena Sehun tidak mengizinkannya.

"Sekarang pergilah duluan. Aku akan segera menyusul."

"Kenapa tidak bersama – sama saja?"

Luhan memutar matanya kesal. "Kau ingin melihatku mengganti pakaian? Setiap kali aku mencoba melakukan itu kau selalu memaksa untuk mengulangi kejadian di bathub tadi. Jadi jangan coba – coba untuk melakukannya sekali lagi. Sekarang pergilah!"

Sehun memandangi Luhan dengan tatapan kesal, tapi hanya sedikit. Ia tidak pernah kesal pada Luhan dalam kadar yang banyak. Ia sudah sangat menginginkan Luhan, menyayangi wanita itu benar – benar seperti ia menyayangi seorang pasangan hidup yang kompeten dan berbakat untuk mendampinginya selamanya. Bukan hanya sekedar perasaan nyaman seperti di awalnya, bukan hanya untuk melupakan kesedihan bersama – sama. Apapun yang terjadi hari ini benar – benar karena Sehun menginginkannya.

Sehun melangkah lesu menuju ruang makan dan mendengar bunyi pintu di kunci saat ia baru saja keluar dari pintu yang sama. Berjalan menuju tempat itu membuatnya merasa semakin gugup, ada sesuatu disana, sesuatu yang menurut firasatnya akan membawa pengaruh besar dalam hidupnya.

Baekhyun seorang diri menanti sambil menatap makan malamnya dan belum menyentuhnya sama sekali. Jika tidak teringat kalau pintu kamar sedang di kunci oleh istrinya, mungkin Sehun sudah berlari kembali kesana dan berlindung di balik tubuh Luhan, berlindung dari Baekhyun dan perasaannya. Sebelum benar – benar mendekat Sehun berusaha untuk menghirup udara sebanyak – banyaknya dan memenuhi paru – parunya lalu meniupkannya lewat mulut dengan sangat pelan dan tanpa suara.

Setelah lebih siap, ia melangkah mendekati meja makan dan duduk di hadapan Baekhyun, entah mengapa ia memilih kursi itu. Baekhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan tak menyangka dan berusaha untuk terlihat tidak kikuk. Sehun menelan ludah, ia harus bicara, menanyakan apa saja asalkan mereka tidak terlihat sangat kaku karena mereka hanya berdua disini dan Luhan belum menyusul. Sedangkan Tiffany entah wanita itu ada dimana.

 _Tunggu dulu. Dimana Tiffany?_

"Dimana Tiffany?" Akhirnya Sehun mampu bersuara juga. Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata seolah – olah tersadar dari lamunannya.

" _Mom_ sudah pulang ke Paris tadi sore. Ada urusan penting katanya."

"Dan dia meninggalkanmu sendiri?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Sehun mulai emosi karena ini sama sekali di luar dugaannya. Bagaimana mungkin Tiffany membiarkan putrinya sendirian sedangkan di tempat yang sama ada pengantin baru yang sibuk bercinta setiap saat.

 _Apa dia tidak memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun?_

Ini sama saja dengan membiarkan Baekhyun semakin terluka karena Sehun tau semua interaksi dirinya dan Luhan selalu melukainya. Sehun bahkan bisa mengingat dengan jelas airmata Baekhyun saat melihat tangan Sehun menggandeng Luhan di atas catwalk waktu itu dan mengumumkan kepada semua orang kalau Luhan adalah istrinya.

"Seharusnya Kau ikut dengannya."

"Bagaimana dengan kau dan Luhan _unnie_ , Kami tidak mau mengganggu. Ku dengar tadi..um, ku dengar…"

Baekhyun ragu, ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam – dalam dan berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga untuk berbicara. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak dan selanjutnya kata – kata yang terucap berisi getaran yang tertahan, ia hampir menangis.

"Ku dengar kalian bercinta. Maaf, bukan maksudku…"

"Sudahlah." Desis Sehun. "Kau sudah tau kalau rencana kami bukan untuk mengikuti kalian kan? Kami sedang berbulan madu disini jadi hal – hal seperti itu pasti terjadi. Lalu kenapa kau tidak memutuskan untuk ikut Tiffany pulang? Kau bisa tinggalkan pesan di depan pintu dan aku pasti akan mengembalikan kunci Villa ini kepada kalian."

"Aku yang menginginkannya." Suara Baekhyun bergetar semakin dahsyat. Ada sebuah isakan di antara kata – katanya dan ia masih berusaha menyembunyikannya. " _Mom_ sudah mengajakku pulang, tapi aku yang ingin tinggal."

"Kau menangis?"

Sehun melunak, ia berharap kalau Baekhyun tidak sedang mengeluarkan airmata seperti dugaannya. Sekarang Sehun mulai di lingkupi perasaan bersalah.

"Coba angkat kepalamu, dan katakan kenapa kau melakukannya? Semua ini akan menyakitimu, Kau bukan orang yang bodoh untuk melakukan hal – hal yang bisa menyakitimu lebih dalam."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Perasaan Sehun benar kalau gadis itu sudah menangis, wajahnya di basahi air mata dengan bengkak ringan di bawah matanya. Sebelum ini Baekhyun juga menangis dan tangisan kali ini memperjelas semua yang sudah di sembunyikannya. Ia berusaha membuka mulutnya tapi ragu. Baekhyun lalu berusaha lebih keras untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin di katakannya meskipun semuanya malah akan membuatnya binasa.

"Aku minta maaf, Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Aku masih belum bisa melenyapkan perasaanku, Sehun. Aku mencintaimu dan merasakan sakit setiap kali kau bersamanya. Aku ingin memeluk lenganmu seperti yang di lakukannya. Ingin memasak sarapan untukmu, ingin kau sentuh, kau peluk, kau… "

"Jadi seperti itu? Kau sedang merasa cemburu?"

"Lebih dari sekedar cemburu. Aku iri, sangat iri, ada perasaan marah setiap kali aku berfikir kau dan dia sedang melakukan sesuatu. Kita tidak pernah seperti itu, aku tidak pernah bisa memeluk lenganmu, kita tidak pernah bersentuhan lama."

Sehun mulai di rasuki perasaan iba. Ia pernah merasakan semua ini dan tau bagaimana rasanya. Perasaan sakit Baekhyun pelan – pelan juga mulai menyakitinya.

"Kita hanya akan terus saling menyakiti kalau terus bersama. Mari kita selesaikan semuanya, besok aku akan pergi dari tempat ini dan ku harap kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi."

"Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu. _Mom_ , bilang… "

"Kau tidak sekuat Tiffany! jadi berhentilah memakai namanya untuk kau jadikan alasan atas semua tindakanmu. Kau tidak harus seperti dia karena walau bagaimanapun kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyamainya!"

"Karena itulah aku tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan caranya. Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan caraku!"

Dahi Sehun berkerut.

 _Dengan caranya?_

"Tinggalah disini bersamaku, untuk satu minggu saja. Beri aku kesempatan untuk mencintaimu, untuk menunjukkan kalau aku bisa melebihi istrimu. Setelah itu kau boleh memilih hidup bersamaku atau bersamanya."

"Mana mungkin aku bisa begitu, dia… "

Kata – kata Sehun terhenti. Ia menatap wajah Luhan yang berada di belakang Baekhyun. Wanita itu menyentuh dan membelai kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut meskipun matanya tidak berpaling sedikitpun dari Sehun. Baekhyun menengadahkan kepala dan memandangnya, tangisannya semakin menjadi – jadi karena ia mungkin baru saja tersadar dengan perbuatannya. Baekhyun sudah merasa kalau dirinya buruk karena sudah mencintai dua laki – laki sekaligus dan semakin buruk karena melakukan semua ini. Ia sudah berusaha merampas seorang suami dari istrinya.

"Berhentilah menangis, Baek."

Luhan masih membelai kepalanya dan memilih duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Sesekali pandangannya terpaku kepada Sehun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh harap. Sehun ingin Luhan mempertahankannya, tapi di sisi lain Sehun juga ingin menghabiskan seminggu, meskipun hanya seminggu bersama Baekhyun.

" _Unnie_ , aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa seperti ini." Tangan Luhan berpindah dari kepala menuju bahu Baekhyun lalu menepuknya beberapa kali.

"Kau hebat, Baek. Seandainya aku bisa sepertimu."

Kris, laki – laki itu yang sedang Luhan Maksudkan dalam hal ini. Seandainya ia bisa memohon kepada Kris seperti Baekhyun memohon kepada Sehun. Tapi Luhan tidak mungkin melakukannya dan ia juga sudah lama berhenti mengharapkannya.

"Karena itu seharusnya kau mendapatkan keadilan yang sedang kau perjuangkan."

Baekhyun berhenti menangis. Ia memandang Luhan dengan tatapan yang luar biasa. Wanita seperti apa dia? Merelakan suaminya untuk bersama orang lain selama seminggu, bagaimana jika Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Baekhyun dan meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Apa yang sedang Kau katakan?!" Tanya Sehun terkejut.

"Kau harus memberikannya kesempatan. Aku sudah bilang, kan? Kau harus menyelesaikan masalahmu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku meninggalkanmu karena ini?!"

"Aku sudah punya sebuah apartemen untuk menebusnya."

"Aku serius!"

Sehun membanting serbet yang tadi di genggamnya dan beranjak pergi. Tapi ia merasakan tangan yang melingkupi lengannya, tangan yang sangat akrab, milik Luhan.

"Sudahlah Sehun, Pertengkaran kita nanti saja di lanjutkan di kamar. Sekarang makanlah dulu." Luhan lalu memandang Baekhyun sekali lagi. "Kau yang menyiapkan semua ini kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia melakukan semuanya sendiri, memasak semuanya seorang diri dan berharap semua makanannya adalah makanan terenak yang pernah di hidangkannya untuk Sehun. Tapi sekarang Sehun ingin pergi meninggalkannya?

"Makanlah, dia menyiapkan ini untukmu. Aku akan menunggu di kamar."

.

.

.

.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perasaan kesal. Luhan sudah siap pergi dengan pakaian yang sama yang di kenakannya saat tiba disini. Semalam, Sehun berharap ada pertengkaran di antara mereka tapi semuanya hanya tinggal harapan belaka. Setelah selesai makan malam, begitu Sehun kembali kekamar, Luhan sudah tidur dengan lelap seolah – olah dia sama sekali tidak menganggap semua perkataan Baekhyun sebagai masalah.

Sejak pagi Luhan juga tidak banyak berkata apa – apa, ia menyiapkan sarapan untuknya sendiri dan sudah siap berangkat pagi – pagi sekali. Untungnya Sehun memang tidak tidur semalaman dan ia bisa menangkap kalau Luhan ingin kabur darinya.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi jauh. Tunggu aku di Candance." Sehun hanya bisa mengatakan itu. Luhan mengangguk, ia melepaskan kalungnya dan memberikan kunci itu kepada Sehun.

"Aku tau ini bukan kunci asli. Jadi ku kembalikan kepadamu dan beritau aku dimana apartemen yang kau beli? Paswordnya juga jangan lupa."

"Kau sepertinya benar – benar berniat untuk mengambil alih apartemen itu?"

"Lalu apa lagi yang harus ku lakukan? Aku tidak mungkin pulang kerumah orang tuaku karena baru satu bulan menikah suamiku sudah pergi bersama perempuan lain, Ayahku tidak menyukaimu sejak awal, dia bisa membunuhku karena ini."

"Kau tau resikonya kan? Kau tau bagaimana perasaanku padanya dan mungkin saja aku bisa meninggalkanmu karena Baekhyun. Lalu kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

Luhan meghela nafas. "Entahlah, Sehun. Mungkin aku sedang menempatkan diriku sebagai Baekhyun, aku ingin di beri kesempatan dan dapat keadilan untuk mencintai orang yang aku cintai meskipun hanya sebentar."

"Tentu saja, Kau mengatakan itu kepada Baekhyun semalam."

"Kau punya ingatan yang baik." Luhan mengambil tas jinjingnya yang berisi beberapa pakaian dan menepuk pipi Sehun beberapa kali. "Aku pergi dulu. Aku akan menunggumu sampai Bis terakhir datang, bila kau berubah fikiran. Jika tidak, aku akan kembali ke Seoul."

"Kau tidak punya tiket."

"Aku punya passport dan visa. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk mendapatkan tiket. Aku masih punya tabungan. Sampai jumpa, itu salam bila kau berubah fikiran. Bila tidak, selamat tinggal."

Sehun menarik lengan Luhan sehingga tubuh Luhan terjatuh dalam pelukannya lalu membiarkan wanita itu meninggalkannya dengan lambaian yang sangat biasa. Bis terakhir jam delapan malam, Sehun sudah mengetahuinya sejak dulu, Sehun akan berbicara dengan Baekhyun hari ini dan melihat apakah ia bisa berubah fikiran?

Luhan bersikap lebih kejam di bandingkan Baekhyun, ia memberi waktu lebih sedikit seolah – olah wanita itu tidak mengharapkan Sehun kembali kepadanya. Hanya hari ini. Sehun menghela nafas dan memandangi wanita yang selama ini memberikan kasih sayang yang tidak bisa di mengerti, wanita yang tidak mencintainya tapi setia mengabdi, wanita yang kelihatannya sedang mengundurkan diri dengan cara mencuri kesempatan karena kejadian semalam.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

 **12 Januari 2017**

 **Bagaimana dengan chapter ini?**

 **ngomong-ngomong ff ini 2 chapter lagi tamat, hmm..**

 **Oiya, kalau manggil aku jangan thor author ya, wkk, panggil kaka/eonnie atau pichaa kalau kita seumuran^^**

 **Bye Bye!**

 **.**

 **HAPPY 25th BIRTHDAY KYUNGSOO**

 **\^o^/**

 **Kyungsoo's day**

.

 **Thankyou:**

 **MeriskaLu** **,** **uvuvwe ,** **Goblin ,** **Fel ,** **Rotisobeksehun ,** **Arifahohse** **,** **sehundoyansodokluhan** **,** **abcbcbcd** **,** **curut ,** **Selenia Oh** **,** **FeFebz** **,** **Oh Hee Ra ,** **sarada15** **,** **sehunluhan0494** **,** **Apink464** **,** **SyiSehun** **,** **KimaSL ,** **ohjasminxiaolu** **,** **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **,** **SNAmaliia** **,** **milkyhun** **, rly ,** **tctbcxx ,** **hunexohan** **,** **Fe261 ,** **anggrek hitam ,** **selunds** **,** **YeoJaeNa ,** **oh biji7**

.

.

.

with love, pichaa


	8. Chapter 8

_[REMAKE] Beauty Honey - Phoebe_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Phoebe. Kalian juga bisa baca novel aslinya yang berjudul " _Beauty Honey" (Phoebe)_

.

 **[ WARNING ]**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO BASHING! NO JUDGING!**

 _._

 _._

HUNHAN – GS for UKE

FAMILY – HURT COMFORT – ROMANCE – LIL' HUMOR

Slight HunBaek - KrisHan

.

.

.

 **[ BGM: EXO – FOR LIFE ]**

.

 _ **Previous chapter...**_

 _Sehun menarik lengan Luhan sehingga tubuh Luhan terjatuh dalam pelukannya lalu membiarkan wanita itu meninggalkannya dengan lambaian yang sangat biasa. Bis terakhir jam delapan malam dan ia sudah mengetahuinya sejak dulu, Sehun akan berbicara dengan Baekhyun hari ini dan melihat apakah ia bisa berubah fikiran hari ini juga._

 _Luhan bersikap lebih kejam di bandingkan Baekhyun, ia memberikan waktu lebih sedikit seolah – olah wanita itu tidak mengharapkan Sehun kembali kepadanya. Hanya hari ini, Sehun menghela nafas dan memandangi wanita yang selama ini memberikan kasih sayang yang tidak bisa di mengerti, wanita yang tidak mencintainya tapi setia mengabdi, wanita yang kelihatannya sedang mengundurkan diri dengan cara mencuri kesempatan karena kejadian semalam._

.

.

.

Beauty Honey

.

Chapter 8

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan tenang menyusuri daerah yang di liputi salju tipis. Candance Motel masih beberapa blok lagi, tapi ia tidak akan kesana. Sekarang juga, saat bis mendatanginya Luhan akan segera pergi. Ia meletakkan tas jinjingnya di pinggir jalan lalu mendudukinya, berharap bis pertama yang di lihatnya hari ini segera datang dan segera membawanya pergi. Udara dingin membuatnya menghembuskan asap tipis dari mulutnya. Sesampainya di Paris ia ingin mandi air hangat dan beristirahat dengan baik.

Seorang laki – laki setengah baya berdiri di dekatnya. Badannya yang gemuk dan rambutnya yang mulai memutih di tutupi mantel tebal dan topi yang terbuat dari woll berwarna biru. Wajahnya yang merah memberikan sebuah senyum kepada Luhan. Luhan membungkuk, menunjukkan rasa hormat.

" _Are you Japanese or Chinese?"_ laki-laki itu menyapa dalam bahasa Inggris.

Siapapun yang melihat Luhan akan sadar kalau dia adalah seorang wanita Asia dengan rambut berwarna gelap yang lurus dan kulit putih. Luhan tersenyum senang, ia fikir orang – orang yang akan di temuinya hanya akan menggunakan bahasa Prancis.

" _Chinese, Sir_."

"Kalian dari Asia memiliki wajah yang hampir sama, jadi aku bingung apakah kau orang Jepang, Cina atau Korea. Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Liburan."

"Lalu mana suamimu?"

"Ya? " Luhan terkesiap heran."Bagaimana anda tau?"

"Kau mengenakan cincin pernikahan. Kau sudah bersuami tapi pergi liburan tanpa dia. Kau sedang bersama teman – temanmu? Orang – orang dari Negara kami sangat tidak menyukai tindakan seperti ini, tapi di Prancis sepertinya itu bukan masalah."

"Kau bukan orang Prancis?"

"Namaku, Makki, di ambil dari kata Mekah, aku lahir di wilayah Mekkah dan di Negara kami sangat tidak menyukai bila ada seorang wanita yang sudah bersuami pergi tanpa mahramnya. Itu tanda ke tidak setiaan, seorang istri seharusnya terus bersama suaminya apapun keadaannya, sedang bahagia, sedih, Kaya, miskin, senang, susah, atau marah. Itu resiko pernikahan kan?" Laki – laki itu lalu tertawa dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tapi budaya yang begini sudah di anggap kuno untuk zaman sekarang."

 _Resiko pernikahan?_

Luhan mendesah. Seharusnya ia tetap berada di sisi Sehun. Bukankah selama ini dia selalu berusaha menjadi istri yang baik dengan membuang egonya jauh – jauh. Lalu kenapa saat ini Luhan lebih memilih egonya dan meninggalkan Sehun disana? Sehun memintanya untuk menunggu sampai bis terakhir datang, lalu mengapa ia ingin pergi begitu saja?

"Kalian tinggal dimana?" laki – laki bernama Makki itu bertanya lagi.

"Kami tinggal di Seoul, tentu saja. Tapi selama di Paris kami menyewa sebuah flat dan di desa ini aku dan suamiku tinggal di Villa seorang teman."

"Jadi suamimu ada disini juga?"

"Iya, dia memintaku menunggunya." Jawab Luhan yakin. "Tuan, kau tau bis terakhir datang jam berapa?"

"Jam lima sore."

Sebuah Bis berwarna merah darah datang dan berhenti di hadapan mereka. Makki menawarkan kepada Luhan untuk masuk tapi ia menolak, sekali lagi Luhan mengatakan kepada Makki kalau suaminya memintanya untuk menunggu. Luhan memutuskan untuk menunggu Sehun sampai Bis terakhir meskipun masih lama, meskipun ia harus merasa bosan karena ini masih pagi dan ia pasti kedinginan di tengah salju musim dingin kali ini. Ia seorang istri dan seharusnya menepati janji. Luhan akan menunggu Sehun, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu suaminya kembali kepadanya.

Makki memberikan Syal dan Topi woll yang di kenakannya kepada Luhan, ia mengatakan kalau firasatnya bilang Luhan akan menunggu lama. Mungkin Sehun akan datang pada Bis terakhir, mungkin tidak akan pernah datang. Tapi Luhan masih belum bergeming dan berharap Sehun tidak membiarkannya kedinginan hari ini.

Sebuah lambaian tangan Makki membuatnya tenang, laki – laki itu bahkan mengucapkan doa dalam bahasa arab sebelum pergi lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas kepala Luhan yang sudah memakai topi pemberiannya. Luhan merasa ia mendapatkan kekuatan lain untuk menunggu sampai Sehun datang padanya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah putus asa, Walau bagaimanapun seharusnya ia sudah tau kalau Sehun mungkin tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Jika bukan karena Luhan, Sehun juga tidak akan tinggal disini bersamanya. Sehun juga tidak mau makan dan terus – terusan mengurung diri di kamar. Sudah hampir seharian Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang terkunci dan Sehun belum juga keluar hingga sekarang. Putus asa, tidak ada satupun yang bisa menggantikan perasaan itu.

"Sehun, Kau masih tidak ingin bicara denganku? Aku bisa menyerah kalau begini." Baekhyun mengeluh, bagaimana ia bisa menunjukkan cintanya bila Sehun bahkan tidak mau menemuinya.

Pintu kamar terbuka tiba – tiba membuat Baekhyun hampir saja bersorak. Tapi wajah Sehun sama sekali tidak seperti yang di harapkannya. Laki-laki itu memandangnya datar.

"Kalau begitu menyerah saja!"

"Apa?"

"Menyerahlah. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini dan aku akan pergi. Istriku menunggu di Candance!"

"Kau ingin meninggalkanku disini sendirian? Ini pertama kalinya aku kemari dan aku sama sekali tidak tau jalan pulang. Sekarang juga sudah gelap. Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini? Kau mencintaiku kan?" Baekhyun mendengus. Seharusnya Baekhyun tau itu, tapi karena sampai detik ini Sehun tidak pernah mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Baekhyun secara langsung.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Sehun.

Baekhyun memperbesar bola matanya tak percaya. Tentu saja? Itu berarti Sehun juga mencintainya. Lalu kenapa dia masih berfikir untuk meninggalkannya dan pergi kepada Luhan?

"Aku mencintaimu, Sangat!" Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Bahkan sampai detik ini aku masih merasakannya."

"Lalu kenapa kau memilih kembali kepadanya? Aku ada disini."

"Karena dia yang menemaniku selama ini. Satu tahun aku menunggumu dan kau membiarkanku selama itu? Apakah kau tidak pernah berfikir kalau aku mungkin saja sudah bersama wanita lain, aku bisa saja tidak menunggumu. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, kapan kau mulai merasakan perasaan itu? Saat kau mendengar kabar kalau aku akan menikah?"

"Sudah lama! Sejak awal aku sudah menyadari kalau aku mencintaimu, Kau ingin menyalahkanku? Aku baru mengingatnya setelah bertemu denganmu di Korea waktu itu. Tapi jauh sebelum aku mengingatnya aku sudah merasakannya meskipun bimbang. Kau tau betapa beratnya aku berusaha untuk menerima pernikahanmu dengan dia? Tapi aku tidak bisa, sampai detik ini aku tidak bisa!"

"Lalu katakan padaku, setelah seminggu bersamaku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Bila kau memilihku, tentu aku akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi. Tapi jika tidak, aku akan kembali ke kehidupanku yang semula." Baekhyun masih terus berusaha.

Melihat tatapan Sehun yang tidak bisa di mengerti membuatnya benar – benar hampir menyerah. Tapi Kemudian Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya sudah di tarik kedalam kamar dan berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Sehun sudah berada di atasnya dengan kedua tangan yang hampir menyentuh Baekhyun. Refleks gadis itu berteriak jangan tapi Sehun terus memaksa untuk menggerayanginya.

Entah apa yang di rasakan Baekhyun sekarang, takut mungkin adalah rasa yang paling dominan untuk saat ini. Sehun akan menyentuhnya? Tapi mengapa Baekhyun tidak bisa menerimanya? Ia berusaha untuk terus menghindar dan menepis tangan Sehun yang terus berusaha dan kelihatannya hal itu berhasil. ia berhenti bergerak.

Seperti baru saja tersadar Sehun menjauhi Baekhyun yang berada di atas ranjangnya.

"Kau tidak suka? Bukankah kau ingin ku sentuh?"

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya dalam – dalam setelah memperbaiki posisinya. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil memegangi ujung sweaternya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Memang, tapi aku tidak siap dengan ini."

"Seharusnya kau siap karena itu bisa saja terjadi selama seminggu penuh." Sehun memandang Baekhyun yang masih diam. "Kenapa kau menolakku? Kau tidak bisa melakukannya?"

"Aku _shock_ , kau tidak pernah melakukan ini kepadaku. Ku fikir kau sedang memikirkan istrimu saat melakukan itu tadi, karena semuanya terlalu tiba – tiba." Baekhyun berusaha menghela nafas meskipun berat. "Maafkan aku, Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Takut? Kau mencintaiku kan?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Untuk apa Sehun bertanya kalau ia sudah mengetahuinya "Aku pergi, Istriku menungguku di Candance."

"Tunggu!" Suara yang intens keluar begitu saja secara spontan dari mulut Baekhyun. Walau bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin Sehun pergi. "Apa hal itu sangat penting bagimu?"

"Tentu saja…" Sehun mengambil tasnya di atas tempat tidur. "Tidak. Walau bagaimanapun aku tidak akan bisa melakukan hal seperti itu kepadamu. Dulu tidak, sekarang juga begitu. Tapi aku kecewa kau menolak padahal kau bilang kalau kau mencintaiku. Kau tau, wanita yang sedang menungguku di sana, dia melayaniku tanpa protes, melakukannya dengan patuh setiap kali aku menginginkannya meskipun dia tau aku sedang memikirkan orang lain. Selama ini dia selalu menempatkan dirinya di posisimu, sekarang apakah kau sudah bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaannya? Berpisah denganku tentu saja bisa membuatnya bebas dari semua beban yang aku limpahkan kepadanya. Tapi aku tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja."

Baekhyun hanya terpaku memandani Sehun, ia mati rasa. Tiba – tiba saja Baekhyun ragu kalau semua perasaannya nyata. "Tapi, berikanlah aku waktu seminggu itu agar aku bisa mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku sebenarnya."

"Semua sudah pasti, Seandainya kau memang mencintaiku kau sudah mencariku sejak lama. Dan tidak seharusnya kau tetap menyusulku ke Seoul."

"Aku tidak tau harus mencarimu kemana, Minseok _unnie_ tidak mau memberi tau keberadaanmu."

"Lalu, apakah Minseok _noona_ pada akhirnya memberi tau keberadaanku setelah kau tau kalau aku akan menikah?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

Minseok tetap konsisten untuk tidak memberitahukan apa – apa kepadanya. Saat itu Baekhyun berusaha sendiri untuk menemukan Sehun, mencari tau nama acara yang pernah Sehun datangi di Seoul, mencari tau melalui _Event Organizer_ tentang siapa saja desainer yang ikut, bertanya kepada semua orang yang dia bisa, Baekhyun benar – benar sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu di Korea sebelum akhirnya ia menemukan Sehun bersama Luhan berjalan bersama pada hari itu.

"Kau bisa menemukanku kan? Lalu kenapa kau tidak mencobanya lebih awal? Jika kabar itu tidak sampai ketelingamu, Kau tidak akan datang. Seperti yang ku bilang, perasaanmu kepadaku semu, sama seperti yang sekarang sedang Kau perjuangkan. Kau hanya merasa takut kehilangan karena aku akan bersama orang lain. Untuk memberi waktu satu minggu bukan hal yang mudah, entah apa yang akan terjadi selama seminggu dan kau masih berfikir untuk menjalani kehidupanmu seperti semula jika aku menolak? Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Dia percaya dan dia menunggumu. Aku tidak ingin kita menyakiti siapa – siapa."

"Tapi aku juga sakit, Sehun!"

"Sebentar, hanya sebentar sampai kau kembali kepada Chanyeol, ada orang yang rela melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaanmu disana. Aku juga memiliki Luhan. Sekarang aku akan menyusulnya karena dia tidak memberiku banyak waktu. Kemasi barang – barangmu dan kita pulang bersama. Aku hanya punya waktu satu Jam."

.

.

.

.

Candance Motel sangat ramai, Sehun menghela nafas berat dan melangkah ke dalamnya. Masih setengah jam lagi menjelang jam delapan malam dan Bila Luhan benar – benar menunggunya seharusnya ia masih ada disini. Mata Sehun mengangkap seseorang yang sedang menyapanya dalam bahasa Prancis dan bertanya apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk Sehun, dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai pemilik Motel. Seorang wanita gemuk dengan wajah ramah.

"Tidak ada kamar Kosong tuan, tapi dua blok dari sini ada penginapan lain. Aku bisa menyuruh anakku untuk kesana dan memesan kamar untukmu." Katanya setelah perkenalan yang berlangsung begitu cepat.

"Tidak, bukan itu _Madame_. Saya ingin menanyakan seorang wanita yang check in disini tadi pagi. Saya suaminya dan dia mengatakan akan menunggu saya disini."

Kening wanita itu berkerut tajam. "Seorang wanita? Hari ini tidak ada seorangpun yang check in ataupun check out dari Motel ini."

"Benarkah? Mungkin dia hanya mampir untuk numpang beristirahat."

"Kalau yang beristirahat memang ada beberapa orang. Bagaimana ciri – ciri istrimu itu?"

"Dia sangat menonjol. Seorang wanita Asia, usianya akhir dua puluhan. Rambutnya lurus, berkulit putih. Dia juga memakai kacamata berbingkai tipis dan bening."

"Sayang sekali, seingatku tidak ada wanita asia yang datang kemari hari ini, bahkan untuk seminggu belakangan ini. Atau dia sedang menunggumu di tempat lain?"

"Dia mengatakan akan menungguku sampai bis terakhir datang hari ini..." Sehun menghela nafas berat. "Mungkin dia menunggu di pinggir jalan, tempat bis biasa berhenti. Aku kesana saja. Maaf mengganggu _Madame_." Sehun menghela nafas lalu melangkah lemah. Ia keluar dari motel dan menemui Baekhyun yang menunggunya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia tidak ada. Mungkin menunggu di tempat bis biasa berhenti. Kita kesana saja."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah terbersit di hatinya. Seperti yang Sehun bilang, Luhan mungkin sangat menantikan saat – saat terbebas dari Sehun. Tapi Sehun kelihatannya sangat kecewa dan kehilangan.

"Bagaimana kalau dia sebenarnya tidak menunggu?"

Sehun diam sejenak, mungkin Luhan memang tidak menunggunya seperti yang dia harapkan. Luhan mungkin sudah ada di Paris dan tidur dengan tenang di flat yang mereka sewa. Tidak masalah, Sehun akan kembali kesana dan menemuinya.

" _Monsieur_." Seorang pemuda berusia belasan tahun memanggilnya lalu berlari kehadapannya. "Anda yang bernama Oh Sehun?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya, darimana kau tau namaku?"

"Seorang wanita menitipkan ini," Pemuda itu lalu memberikan sebuah kunci kepada Sehun.

Kunci dengan bandul berbentuk sesisir pisang yang terbuat dari plastik, itu adalah kunci flat yang mereka sewa selama mereka tinggal di Paris. Pasti dari Luhan, karena hanya Luhan yang selalu memegang kuncinya. "Tadi kata pemilik Motel tidak ada wanita asia yang kemari, darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya di pinggir jalan. Saat itu dia bertanya aku tinggal dimana dan sempat mengobrol. Setelah ku bilang kalau aku tinggal di Motel ini, dia menitipkan kunci ini sebelum berangkat ke Paris dengan bis terakhir. Dia bilang Tuan Oh Sehun akan datang kemari mencarinya. Aku tadi melihatmu bertanya kepada ibuku, jadi ku pikir kaulah orangnya karena ciri – cirimu sangat mirip dengan yang di katakannya." Pemuda itu menghela nafas sebentar. "Dia juga berpesan, kau tidak perlu mencarinya di rumah karena dia langsung ke Seoul."

 _Langsung pulang ke Seoul?_

 _Jadi Luhan menitipkan kunci kepada anak ini? Sangat ceroboh sekali._

 _Bagaimana bila ia tidak datang?_

Bagaimana kalau Sehun menyuruh Baekhyun yang masuk tadi? Atau bagaimana kalau pemuda itu tidak melihat Sehun tadi. Sangat beresiko sekali atau Luhan memang sengaja ingin membuat Sehun sibuk? Bila Sehun beruntung, ia akan mendapatkan kuncinya. Tapi bila tidak, ia harus kembali ke Paris dan mendapati tidak ada orang di rumah dan pintu flat sama sekali tidak bisa di buka. Hal itu bisa membuat Sehun semakin sibuk dan semakin membuang – buang banyak waktu di Paris. Sepertinya Luhan benar – benar ingin menjauh, ia sudah pergi naik bis terakhir.

 _Tunggu dulu, bis terakhir?_

"Tadi kau bilang bis terakhir?" tanya Sehun. "Bukankah seharusnya bis terakhir datang jam delapan malam?"

"Tidak tuan, sudah setahun belakangan bis hanya datang sampai jam lima sore. Ada masalah angkutan dan juga perizinan. Jadi tidak ada bis malam lagi semenjak tahun lalu."

Pemuda itu memandangi Sehun seolah – olah menunggu perkataan selanjutnya. Tapi Sehun tidak bertanya lagi, laki – laki itu memandangi jalanan dengan tatapan kosong. Maka pemuda itu segera minta izin kembali masuk ke Motel milik ibunya. Baekhyun melangkah perlahan dan mendekati Sehun dalam jarak yang sangat dekat ia berharap Sehun memandangnya untuk menerima ucapannya,

"Aku menyesal, Sehun. Kau ditinggal olehnya."

Sehun terbangun dari lamunannya dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Dia hanya pulang lebih dulu. Aku tau dia ada dimana, mungkin di Busan, atau di rumah temannya di Incheon. Mungkin juga di rumah ibuku. Dia tidak akan pergi jauh."

"Kau tidak marah? Dia sudah meninggalkanmu. Kenapa kau tidak melepaskannya padahal dia dengan sengaja menjauh darimu."

"Dia menepati janjinya, Baek. Dia menungguku sampai bis terakhir datang dalam cuaca dingin seperti ini, tidak bisa ku banyangkan kalau dia sejak pagi berada di pinggir jalan itu dan berharap aku datang."

"Apakah kau mencintainya?"

 _Mencintainya?_

Sehun menghela nafas, memandangnya. "Aku mencintanya mulai detik ini, saat aku tau kalau dia menepati janjinya, menungguku seharian di tempat terbuka dalam cuaca dingin. Dia selalu bisa memaklumiku dan dia adalah orang pertama yang membuatku merasa nyaman untuk selalu berada di dekatnya setiap waktu. Tapi sepertinya aku mengecewakannya. Mengembalikan kunci flat dan berpesan akan segera pulang Ke Seoul menandakan kalau aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bisakah kita kembali ke Villa dan menjalani rencana semula? Hanya satu minggu saja hiduplah bersamaku."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Ketika rindu itu mulai mengganggu.**_

 _ **Yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah menutup mata dan membayangkan kalau dirimu kini pasti lebih baik.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memandangi atap kamar itu dengan pandangan kosong. Hari ini ketika ia bangun tidur, Sehun tidak ada di sampingnya seperti biasa. Tidak bisa di pungkiri kalau Luhan sangat merasa kehilangan sejak pertama kali ia terbangun dan mengalami hal yang sama. Nyaris satu minggu kehidupannya berjalan tanpa Sehun. Ada perasaan yang tidak bisa di mengerti yang di rasakannya, mungkin perasaan rindu. Luhan tidak menyangkal kalau dirinya sedang merindukan suaminya yang selalu merepotkan itu. Sehun kemana? Mungkin dia sudah memilih Baekhyun dan memutuskan meninggalkannya. Tapi dengan bodohnya Luhan masih menunggu disini, berharap Sehun mencari dan datang kemari.

 _Sejak kapan aku berharap seperti ini?_ Luhan membatin.

Sejak ia menunggu Sehun datang dan ternyata laki – laki itu tidak menemuinya juga sampai bis terakhir tiba. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain pulang ke Seoul, entah mengapa malam itu ia merasa sakit hati karena ketidakdatangan Sehun, tidak mau melihat Sehun lagi dan memutuskan untuk pergi selamanya.

Sepulang dari Paris ia harus mengalami hal menyedihkan, dirawat di rumah sakit karena cuaca dingin menyebabkan gangguan paru – paru meskipun tidak parah, tapi ia benar – benar harus mengurusinya sendiri. Luhan menyesali sikap kekanak – kanakannya dan sekarang dengan setia ia masih menunggu. Ia tidak bisa kemana-mana, tidak mungkin pulang ke rumah orang tuanya maupun orang tua Sehun, Luhan tidak pernah ingin orang lain terlibat dalam masalah rumah tangganya.

 _Tapi sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan?_

Dengan bodohnya Luhan terus memasak dua buah omlet setiap pagi, lalu membuat secangkir kopi. Sampai saat ini ia terus melakukan itu berharap di suatu pagi Sehun menemukannya dan datang kepadanya.

Seandainya Sehun bisa lebih cermat dan berfikir kemana Luhan pergi, laki – laki itu pasti menemukannya sekarang. Luhan menghela nafas berat, mungkin Sehun tidak akan mencarinya seperti yang di harapkan. Ia memandangi foto _prewedding_ yang menjadi screen saver di ponselnya lekat – lekat, Sehun bahkan tidak menelponnya. Ia tersenyum getir dan berfikir untuk berhenti berharap. Hari ini Luhan akan mencoba keluar rumah, jalan – jalan mungkin bisa menyegarkan otaknya.

.

.

.

.

 _Ayo, hari ini kau harus bisa bangkit kembali! Uangmu sudah habis, kalau_ _tidak bersemangat terus bagaimana kau bisa kerja dan mendapatkan uang, nyonya?_

Luhan berbisik kepada bayangannya di cermin lalu terpaku sesaat. Ia bahkan memanggil bayangannya di cermin dengan sebutan nyonya? Sepertinya selama ini Luhan benar – benar sudah menghayati perannya sebagai istri dengan sepenuh hati. Tapi hari ini dia harus bisa membangkitkan suasana hatinya yang lesu kembali dan setelah semuanya membaik, ia harus mencari kerja.

Langit kelihatannya mendung, padahal ia sedang ingin melihat langit cerah hari ini. Luhan sebenarnya menjadi kehilangan semangat. Tapi kakinya belum mau berhenti hingga rintik – rintik hujan mulai turun dan perlahan butiran demi butiran jatuh dengan sangat deras. Ia memandang kesekeliling mencari tempat berteduh, beberapa orang bertumpuk di depan restoran Italia membuat Luhan tergerak untuk melangkahkan kaki disana. Hujan yang deras ini, entah sampai kapan akan berhenti. Bunyi butiran-butiran air yang menghantam ubin dan aspal semakin memperburuk suasana hatinya. Seharusnya ia melakukan ini lebih cepat, mengapa disaat ia ingin memperbaiki suasana hatinya semesta seakan – akan tidak mendukung?

"Luhan?"

Sebuah suara memanggilnya. Seorang wanita berseragam lengkap dengan rok ketat dan kemeja biru berlengan pendek menyapanya. "Anda nona Xi Luhan, kan?" Luhan mengangguk bingung. Ia tidak mengenal wanita itu, sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Lalu mengapa wanita itu menyapanya.

"Anda mengenal saya?"

"Tidak, saya hanya di minta untuk memanggil anda kedalam, seorang tamu melihat anda saat dia masuk dan berharap anda memenuhi undanganya."

Diam – diam Luhan berharap Sehun yang mengundangnya. Hanya Sehun yang suka makan makanan Eropa, lalu siapa lagi. "Siapa yang mengundang, maksudku apa dia memberi tau namanya?"

"Tuan Kris Wu. Dia salah satu pelanggan tetap kami disini. Silahkan nona."

Luhan melangkah masuk kedalam restoran itu dan meningalkan beberapa orang yang berteduh bersama dengannya. Langkah demi langkah di jalaninya dengan perasaan yang tak menentu, apa yang harus di katakannya? Adakah kesempatan Kris kembali kepadanya? Apakah ia harus memohon seperti Baekhyun? Bagaimana bila tidak berhasil? Tapi kenyataannya Baekhyun berhasil, ia bisa menahan Sehun selama seminggu lebih dan menjadikan laki – laki itu sebagai miliknya. Apakah Luhan harus mencobanya kepada Kris?

"Disana, Nona. Silahkan."

Kris ada disana, duduk di pinggir jendela dan menatap hujan deras di luar sana. Masih sama seperti yang dulu, tampan dan sangat berwibawa. Rambutnya yang lurus dan hitam membuat kulit putihnya semakin bercahaya. Luhan membungkuk dan berterimakasih kepada wanita yang mengantarkannya lalu berjalan medekati Kris dan duduk dihadapannya. Kris memandanginya dengan kikuk dan Luhan mencoba untuk bersikap lebih tenang, ia menyapa lebih dulu seolah – olah ialah yang mengundang Kris untuk datang.

"Apa kabarmu?"

"Baik." Jawab Kris."Kau mau makan apa? Aku yang traktir sebagai permintaan maafku."

Luhan menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak usah, aku sedang tidak berselera."

"Ada apa? Kau kelihatan berbeda sekali. Aku nyaris tidak percaya saat melihatmu tadi."

"Aku berubah? Seperti apa aku sekarang?"

"Kau sangat menawan."

"Bila di bandingkan dengan istrimu?" Kris terdiam tidak tau harus menjawab seperti apa. Mana yang lebih cantik, istrinya atau Luhan, dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab.

"Kris, kalau aku memohon kepadamu untuk memberikan kesempatan seminggu saja agar aku bisa mencintaimu, bagaimana? Apakah kau mau meluangkan waktu denganku selama seminggu? Memberiku kesempatan untuk menunjukkan cintaku yang sebenarnya, apakah kau bersedia?"

"Apa?" Kris terpaku sesaat. "Kau sedang mengatakan apa?"

"Katakan padaku, jika aku mau melakukan apa saja bersamamu selama seminggu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Luhan, kau yang paling tau bagaimana perasaanku. Tidak bisa ku pungkiri kalau aku juga menginginkannya, bisa memilikimu seutuhnya walaupun hanya sementara. Jadi, seminggu adalah anugrah yang tidak terkira untukku."

"Lalu jika aku memintamu memilih antara aku dan istrimu, siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

"Bagaimanapun aku akan tetap kembali kepada istriku. Meskipun aku tergila – gila padamu aku tetap akan kembali kepadanya. Kau serius menanyakan hal ini?"

Luhan menggeleng lalu tertawa. "Aku punya masalah pelik yang mirip dengan hal itu, ku fikir jawaban darimu bisa memberi pencerahan…"

"Tentang suamimu?" Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Kris yang memandangnya. "Aku sudah dengar kabar kalau kau menikah, dengan penampilan seperti ini bisa kupastikan dia adalah orang yang paling beruntung karena memilikimu. Kau cantik, cerdas, bijaksana, sabar, dan kau memiliki segala kriteria untuk menjadi istri terbaik. Seandainya aku belum menikah aku akan mengejarmu meskipun harus bertaruh nyawa. Sekarang katakan padaku, apa dia menyakitimu?"

Luhan menggeleng dengan wajah ceria yang di buat – buat.

"Tidak, Dia baik – baik saja."

Tentu saja Sehun baik – baik saja. Satu – satunya orang yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik adalah dirinya sendiri dan ia memutuskan untuk berhenti terlihat tidak baik – baik saja di depan orang lain.

.

.

.

 _ **Aku sudah mencoba untuk melupakan, tapi malah semakin mengingat semuanya dengan jelas.**_

 _ **Selalu membohongi diri sendiri dan berfikir dirimu pasti kembali.**_

 _ **Padahal sepatah katapun dirimu tidak pernah mengatakan akan kembali.**_

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

 **15 Januari 2017**

 **Chapter H – END update! hhe**

 **Makasih buat reviewnya di chapter kemaren.**

 **Sejauh ini apa kalian sudah memetik sesuatu dalam cerita ini?**

 **.**

 **Jawab pertanyaan di review:**

 **Ceritanya gak panjang, iya emang gak begitu panjang, hhe tapi kita bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga dari cerita ini.**

 **Ada novel tentang CEO sama sekretaris, hmm kebetulan ff Bedded by the Boss itu tentang CEO dan skretarisnya, tapi itu cuman four shoots. Mungkin kalau tertarik bisa dibaca, hihi.**

 **Umur kamu berapa terus manggilnya apa, umurku 24 tahun, line92, zodiaknya sama kek mas chanyeol *ehem, panggil apa aja bole selain thor-nim, arachii, hoho ^o^**

 **Abis END bikin remake baru apa lanjut ff Bittersweet Rain, yang pasti lanjut ke ff BR yaa.**

 **Chanyeol cuman cameo, wkk disini mas ceye cuman cameo aja yaa, mianee, emang gak ada speak part buat doi, lol ^^**

 **.**

 **notes from pichaa:**

 **setiap remakean yang aku bikin, emang sedikit berbeda dari novel aslinya, biasanya aku suka ganti gaya bahasanya biar lebih mudah dimengerti dan memperpendek cerita dengan mengambil intinya saja, karena terkadang ada reader yang gak suka banyak narasi atau terkadang sulit memahami bahasa dari terjemahannya, benar? maka dari itu aku bikin remakean ini agar kalian bisa menikmati ceritanya, tapi aku juga tidak melarang jika kalian ingin langsung membaca novel aslinya ^.^**

 **Buat yang nunggu** _Bittersweet Rain_ **update, sabar yaa, aku mau namatin ff ini dulu, biar fokus, hihi. Soalnya cerita yang itu emang bikin bertanya – tanya tiap chapternya. Aku takut kalian lupa dan hilang feeling, jadi aku namatin ff ini dulu deh, hhe. Aku juga belum beres remakenya karena ceritanya lebih panjang dari Beauty Honey, hoho. ^o^**

 **See Ya!**

 **.**

 **Thankyou:**

 **sehundoyansodokluhan** **,** **hunhan5201** **,** **Guest** **,** **SNAmaliia** **,** **Manggocillo** **,** **selunds** **,** **Selenia Oh** **,** **Arifahohse** **,** **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **,** **FeFebz** **,** **milkyhun** **,** **sehunluhan0494** **,** **Fe261** **,** **abcbcbcd** **,** **SyiSehun** **,** **ohjasminxiaolu** **,** **Hannie222** **,** **hyonyx ,** **Hunhanpoo** **,** **Adella520** **,** **Seravin509** **,** **KimaSL , Y** **eoJaeNa ,** **keysha ,** **oh biji7** **,** **Eun810** **,** **hunexohan** **,** **tctbcxx** **, rly ,** **Apink464** **,** **JunaOh** **,** **deerbee** **,** **anggrek hitam ,** **MeriskaLu** **,** **seelin333**

.

.

.

with love, pichaa


	9. Chapter 9

_[REMAKE] Beauty Honey - Phoebe_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Phoebe. Kalian juga bisa baca novel aslinya yang berjudul " _Beauty Honey" (Phoebe)_

.

 **[ WARNING ]**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO BASHING! NO JUDGING!**

 _._

 _._

HUNHAN – GS for UKE

FAMILY – HURT COMFORT – ROMANCE – LIL' HUMOR

Slight HunBaek - KrisHan

.

.

.

 _ **Previous chapter...**_

 _Ketika rindu itu mulai mengganggu._

 _Yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah menutup mata dan membayangkan kalau dirimu kini pasti lebih baik._

 _Aku sudah mencoba untuk melupakan, tapi malah semakin mengingat semuanya dengan jelas._

 _Selalu membohongi diri sendiri dan berfikir dirimu pasti kembali._

 _Padahal sepatah katapun dirimu tidak pernah mengatakan akan kembali._

.

.

.

Beauty Honey

.

Chapter 9

.

.

.

"Kau akan mengirim uangnya , Kan?"

Luhan sudah tidak memiliki sepeserpun uang lagi. Untuk hari ini mungkin ia akan menahan lapar sampai Jongin mau mengirimkan uang kepadanya. Untungnya Jongin berinisiatif untuk menelponnya hari ini.

Sampai detik ini tidak ada satu pekerjaanpun yang cocok. Ia sudah memandangi koran beberapa kali dan mendatangi banyak tempat yang membutuhkan lowongan. Tapi ujung – ujungnya tetap saja sulit untuk menerimanya hanya dengan sertifikat pendidik. Sekarang sudah saatnya Luhan menurunkan standarnya.

" _Tunggu dulu, Noona! Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa minta uang kepadaku sekarang?_ " Jongin sejak tadi menanyakan hal yang sama dan Luhan masih belum tau harus memberi jawaban seperti apa.

"Aku tidak meminta, suatu saat nanti pasti ku kembalikan. Jadi kau mau pinjamkan atau tidak?"

" _Lalu kemana suamimu sampai – sampai dia membiarkan istrinya mengemis seperti ini. Jangan katakan kalau dia menyuruhmu melakukan ini. Dari pada minta padaku lebih baik minta kepada ibunya."_

"Sudah ku bilang, dia tidak tau sama sekali tentang hal ini. Kau tidak mau meminjamkannya? Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah!"

Luhan lalu menutup telpon dari Jongin dengan kesal. Bocah itu terlalu banyak tanya dan semua pertanyaannya membuat Luhan tidak mampu mencari jawabannya. Jika ia masih punya uang, tidak mungkin seperti ini jadinya. Luhan hanya punya beberapa lembar uang saja untuk ongkosnya pergi mencari kerja. Jika terus merasa kelaparan ia bisa mengganjal perutnya dengan air keran. Bukankah ini apartemen mahal? Bahkan air keran disini bisa di minum.

Luhan sudah menyangka kalau hal ini akan terjadi pada hidupnya. Setelah mengundurkan diri sebagai guru ia akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Seharusnya sekarang lebih baik karena meskipun tidak punya uang Luhan sama sekali tidak menumpang di rumah temannya di Incheon seperti dulu. Ia punya tempat tinggal sendiri, sebuah apartemen nomor 1017 yang lokasi dan paswordnya ia tebak sendiri.

Jika Sehun menggunakan tanggal dia melamar untuk memilih apartemen, maka password yang di pakai pasti tidak jauh - jauh dari itu. Hari pernikahan, atau tanggal pendaftaran pernikahan. Luhan nyaris saja gila mencari password yang tepat dan ternyata Sehun menjadikan 201204 sebagai password. 20 tanggal kelahiran Luhan, 12 Tanggal lahir Sehun dan 04 adalah bulan kelahiran mereka yang kebetulan sama. Entah apa yang mengilhami Luhan untuk menerka angka seperti itu pada akhirnya. Ponselnya berdering lagi. Jongin kembali menelpon dan membuat Luhan berdecak kesal.

 _Untuk apa menelpon? Sudah berubah fikiran?_

Ia menekan tuts terima dengan lemah.

" _Noona, sudah ku transfer."_ Kata Jongin sebelum Luhan membuka mulut untuk sekedar mengatakan halo. " _Kau tau di London sekarang jam berapa? Sudah hampir pagi. Untung ada_ _mobile banking_ _jadi aku tidak perlu repot membobol pintu ATM untukmu."_

Senyum Luhan mengembang. "Benarkah? Terimakasih, sayang!"

" _Ya, tentu saja kau harus berterima kasih. Kau boleh tidak menceritakan masalahmu kali ini. Tapi suatu saat nanti aku akan memaksamu mengatakannya. Mengerti?"_

"Iya."

" _Kalau begitu aku mau istirahat dulu._ _See Ya!_ " Dan suara Jongin benar – benar menghilang.

Luhan menghela nafas lega. Hari ini ia bisa makan. Secepatnya ia akan pergi ke ATM terdekat untuk memeriksa sejumlah uang yang di kirim oleh Jongin. Meskipun sudah sore, harusnya uang itu selambat – lambatnya sampai satu Jam setelah pengiriman karena tabungan Luhan juga menggunakan Bank Internasonal seperti Jongin.

Luhan berusaha secepat mungkin untuk mengganti pakaiannya kemudian pergi meninggalkan apartemen. Tapi malang, hujan turun lagi dengan derasnya. Luhan kembali termenung memandangi setiap butiran hujan yang jatuh dengan keras.

Perutnya berbunyi, ia sudah sangat lapar karena kemarin pagi adalah hari terakhir dirinya mengisi perut dengan makanan. Pandangan matanya sudah mulai melayang dan Luhan sama sekali tidak mampu menahan rasa laparnya. Luhan memandangi rintikan hujan sekali lagi. Melawan hujan untuk kali ini seharusnya bukan masalah, ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kelaparan lebih lama lagi.

Luhan memberanikan diri menerobos hujan dan melindungi kepalanya dengan tangan. Ia melangkah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain untuk berteduh. Meskipun begitu, sedikit demi sedikit tubuhnya benar – benar basah kuyup dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya flu. Februari masih musim dingin dan hujan di musim dingin benar – benar bisa membuatnya menjadi sangat menderita.

Sesampainya di ATM terdekat, Luhan juga masih harus berdiri dan mengantri. Cukup panjang sampai gilirannya tiba dan ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa dengan jumlah yang Jongin berikan untuknya. Lima juta _dollar_ , sangat banyak untuk persediaan makan seminggu seperti yang Luhan minta. Ia sangat senang karena di tabungannya menyimpan cukup banyak uang, tapi juga sedih karena selain uang, ia juga harus menyimpan hutang dalam jumlah yang sama.

.

.

.

.

Luhan bahkan belum mengganti pakaiannya yang basah kuyup. Begitu sampai di apartemen ia langsung memasak demi perutnya yang tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Tapi sekarang, ia harus memandangi dua porsi omlet dan secangkir kopi yang dia buat. Sesuap demi sesuap Luhan memakan omlet dari piring yang ada dihadapannya sambil memandangi seporsi lagi yang berada di sisi lain meja. Untuk apa ia melakukan ini lagi? Padahal sejak dua hari yang lalu ia sudah berhenti. Mungkin Luhan sudah mulai berharap kembali, Sehun akan datang dan menemukannya disini. Luhan menghela nafas.

 _Tidak mungkin, berhentilah berfikir naïf Xi Luhan!_

Luhan membantin dengan nada yang agak membentak. Tapi kelihatannya fikiran sama sekali tidak bisa mengalahkan sesuatu yang lain, hati. Keinginan hati untuk mengingat Sehun lebih kuat dari apapun sekarang. Luhan menyerah, ia meninggalkan sisa makanannya dan masuk ke kamar.

Melangkahkan kaki menyentuh lantai marmer berwarna tan yang dingin dan menyalakan Air hangat untuk memenuhi bathub. Lagi – lagi ingatan tentang Sehun, di bathub untuk pertama kalinya Luhan menyadari kalau ia sedang bercinta dengan suaminya, bukan dengan bayangan Kris, Di bathub juga Sehun memberikan kunci dengan nomor apartemen ini, di bathub Sehun nyaris mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Luhan.

Luhan merendam dirinya dengan air hangat, tapi kedua wajahnya di benamkan di antara lutut dan lengannya yang saling memeluk. Ia benar-benar membiarkan semuanya mengalir kali ini tanpa menghalang – halanginya lagi. Tapi hanya boleh kali ini dan setelah ia terbangun besok pagi, Sehun sudah harus menghilang dari ingatannya.

Lama kelamaan Luhan terisak. Ia menyesali pernikahannya, menyesali setiap sentuhan Sehun yang mendarat di tubuhnya, menyesali dirinya yang menempatkan diri sebagai orang yang selalu mengerti dan membiarkan Baekhyun menjauhkannya dari suaminya. Pelan – pelan rasa benci juga timbul kepada Sehun. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak pulang selama lebih dari dua minggu. Dia bahkan tidak menelpon Luhan untuk mencarinya, Sehun mungkin memang tidak pernah berfikir untuk kembali. Kris yang di bencinya saja berfikir untuk kembali kepada istrinya apapun yang terjadi, lalu mengapa Sehun tidak? Sehun lebih buruk dari Kris yang selama ini selalu di peranginya.

Matanya memerah, beruntung tidak mengalami bengkak karena ia menagis tidak lama. Rambutnya masih perlu di keringkan dan handuk yang di pakainya tadi sudah sangat basah. Luhan keluar menuju dapur untuk mengambil handuk baru. Lalu tiba – tiba semua gelap. Ia memegangi kepalanya dan merasakan sesuatu. Handuk yang di carinya sudah menyelubungi rambutnya yang basah.

Luhan menarik haduk itu sedikit lebih kebelakang agar matanya bisa melihat. kenapa handuk itu tiba – tiba sudah berada di kepalanya? Tapi Luhan tidak perlu melakukan itu karena orang yang di harapkannya sekarang sudah berada di hadapannya. Oh Sehun, berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Makan malamnya enak _noona_. Tapi seharusnya itu adalah menu sarapan."

Sehun menunjuk meja makan yang sudah berisi piring – piring kosong. Bahkan makanan yang disisakannya juga sudah lenyap.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Seharusnya kau bersama Baekhyun!"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku kemari seharusnya kau senang. Aku tau kau pasti merindukanku."

"Benarkah? Aku sudah bilang, Aku bisa hidup tanpamu. Kau sudah pergi selama dua minggu seharusnya tidak muncul lagi dihadapanku."

"Benarkah?" Sehun mengulangi kata – kata Luhan. "Tapi kenapa kau menangis di kamar mandi _noona_? Kenapa membuat dua porsi omlet setiap hari?"

Kening Luhan berkerut. "Apa yang kau katakan? Aku baru membuat dua porsi hari ini. Itu juga karena aku sangat lapar. Sejak kemarin aku sama sekali tidak makan apapun. Tapi sekarang kau sudah melenyapkannya!"

"Astaga, untuk apa kau berbohong? Aku ada disini mengawasimu setiap hari. Aku menemanimu saat kau tidur, aku juga melihat buku tabunganmu yang sudah menipis itu. Aku juga melihatmu mengganti pakaian dan… "

"Kau tidak memasang kamera di tempat ini kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini rumahku juga, jadi aku berhak melakukan apa saja."

Luhan melotot untuk menyembunyikan kebingungannya. _Sial_ , ia bersedih karena Sehun dan selama ini Sehun melihatnya?

"Sejak kapan kau memperhatikanku?"

"Sejak kau membuka pintu 1017 ini. Setiap sudut rumah ini ku pasangi kamera dan terhubung langsung dengan ponselku dan setiap pintu itu terbuka, ponselku akan berdering. Tapi aku baru melihatmu secara langsung seminggu belakangan ini, dan Kau tau? Aku sangat merindukanmu _noona_. Benar-benar merindukanmu."

Luhan terbelalak "Pergi!"

Katanya histeris sambil berjalan menuju meja makan lalu melempar piring kosong bekas omlet yang ada disana kearah Sehun. Nyaris saja mengenai laki – laki itu jika saja Sehun tidak gesit mengelak.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa marah – marah?"

"Pergi!"

"Ini rumahku juga, n _oona_."

Luhan mengambil ancang – ancang untuk melempar piring kedua dan memasang ekspresi wajah yang bertambah galak.

"Siapa yang kau panggil _noona_? Aku bukan _noona_ -mu lagi! Satu lagi, ini rumahku, Aku sudah bilang akan mengambilnya jika kau meninggalkanku!"

Dan satu lagi piring kaca melayang bagaikan boomerang. Tapi kali ini Sehun tidak mengelak, ia membiarkan sebuah piring menghantam kepalanya keras diiringi bunyi pecahan kaca. Selang beberapa detik bunyi teriakan menggema dari mulut Luhan, ia pingsan saat melihat darah mengalir dengan mudahnya dari sela – sela rambut coklat Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Yang selalu ku lakukan hanya menunggu dan menunggu.**_

 _ **Meskipun akal sehatku menolak.**_

 _ **Sayangnya hatiku selalu berfikir untuk setia.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Sisa bau alkohol merebak membuat Luhan menyentuh kepalanya sekali lagi. Entah berapa lama ia tidak sadarkan diri, yang jelas sekarang ia merasakan pusing yang bukan kepalang. Saat membuka mata semuanya mengabur dan membuatnya ingin memejamkan mata lagi dan berbaring lebih lama. Tiba – tiba ia teringat Sehun.

 _Bagaimana dengannya? Apa Sehun benar-benar kembali?_

Atau dirinya hanya bermimpi setelah tertidur semalaman? Luhan berusaha sebisa mungkin bangkit dari sofa tempatnya berbaring dan melihat Sehun sedang menyumbat lukanya dengan sebuah Handuk putih yang merah di nodai darah. Luhan terkesiap, ternyata bukan mimpi.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Desis Sehun. "Aku yang terluka, bagaimana bisa kau yang pingsan? Kau membiarkanku melakukan semua ini sendirian."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Dia bukan orang yang selemah itu sehingga bisa pingsan dengan melihat darah. Tadi, tiba – tiba saja kepalanya pusing dan mendadak kedua lututnya lemas. Stress berat dan kelaparan sudah berhasil membuatnya hilang kesadaran. Luhan menyentuh perutnya yang mengeluarkan bunyi kecil.

"Kau benar-benar lapar?" Sehun memandangnya serius.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku sudah tidak makan selama dua hari. Jadi wajar saja kalau aku mudah emosi."

"Aku tidak menyangka pada akhirnya tetap akan di lempar piring oleh istriku. Ku fikir pernikahan kita tidak akan pernah begitu."

"Kau membiarkanku menunggu seharian, Kau fikir aku bagaimana? Begitu sampai di Seoul, aku harus dirawat selama dua hari di rumah sakit dan harus mengurusi semuanya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa kau masih menganggapku sebagai istrimu? Suami macam apa kau yang sampai hati membiarkan istrinya kelaparan!"

"Aku mencarimu kemana – mana. Kau tau betapa sulitnya itu? Aku baru tau kalau kau disini beberapa hari belakangan ini. Tidak ada kamera sama sekali di rumah ini. Aku berbohong hanya untuk menggodamu." Sehun memandangi Luhan semakin serius. Luhan terlihat agak kurus, ia baru menyadarinya belakangan ini.

"Aku datang hari itu, Hanya saja sudah terlambat. Kau sudah pergi."

Luhan mendekat, ia membantu Sehun memasang kain kasa yang sudah di basahi antibiotik di lukanya. Melihat Luhan dalam jarak yang dekat dengan wajah tirusnya, Sehun semakin merasa bersalah. Dia tidak pernah meduga kalau Luhan akan semenderita ini saat berpisah dengannya. Tapi bukankah Luhan yang pergi? Sehun tidak pernah menyukai rencana seminggu bersama Baekhyun itu.

"Apa kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku?"

Kata – kata apa itu? Sehun Bahkan tidak menyadari apa yang sudah di ucapkannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" Sehun mendesah. Luhan tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kalau saja tidak ingat dengan kata – katamu, malam itu juga aku akan menyusulmu meskipun harus jalan kaki. Tapi aku sudah menyelesaikannya, Aku tinggal disana beberapa hari saja, tidak sampai menghabiskan waktu seminggu."

"Lalu kalian sudah melakukan apa saja?"

"Mana bisa aku melakukan sesuatu kepadanya. Aku tidak pernah bisa melakukan apapun kepada Baekhyun karena menyentuhnya seperti menyentuh ibunya dan itu mengingatkanku pada kenangan buruk. Aku akan mengatakan sebuah rahasia yang hanya aku dan Tiffany yang tau, Aku pernah dekat dengannya lebih dari seorang sahabat. Saat itu hubungan kami benar – benar seperti sepasang kekasih dan Villa itu adalah tempat yang paling sering kami datangi berdua. Tapi setelah aku benar – benar jatuh cinta, dia menolak untuk menyebut hubungan kami sebagai sebuah hubungan percintaan."

"Astaga, ternyata…"

"Kau tidak perlu berekspresi seperti itu." potong Sehun dengan sebuah penekanan khusus. "itu sudah lama sekali, saat itu adalah tahun – tahun awal kami kuliah. Cerita itu sudah basi."

"Benarkah? Lalu dengan Baekhyun?"

"Yang pasti aku susah menyelesaikan semua urusanku dengannya. Jadi sekarang aku boleh bilang kalau aku mencintaimu, _noona_?"

Luhan terpaku, pandangan mereka juga saling beradu beberapa waktu. Tapi saat lengan Sehun melingkar di pinggangnya Luhan menolak dan bangkit lalu melangkah menuju dapur.

"Aku mau masak lagi. Untuk hari ini biarkan aku makan sepuasnya. Oke!"

" _Noona_! Mengapa tidak ada satupun dari pertanyaanku yang kau jawab? Apa pura – pura tidak tau bisa membuatmu puas?"

"Memang tidak ada yang perlu di jawab. Kenapa masih suka berbasa – basi dengan menanyakan hal – hal yang sudah kau ketahui jawabanya? Satu lagi. Sampai kapan kau akan terus memanggilku _noona_?"

Kali ini Sehun tertawa, ia mendekati Luhan yang berjalan menuju dapur lalu berusaha memeluknya lagi. Hasilnya masih sama, Luhan menolak dengan menepis tangannya pelan. Dengan penuh konsentrasi ia mengambil bahan – bahan yang tersisa untuk membuat omlet dan lagi – lagi membuat dua porsi seperti biasa. Setelah matang, dua piring Omlet di bawa ke meja makan dan diberikan kepada Sehun yang duduk disana dengan perasaan tak menentu.

"Makanlah."

Sehun terperangah. "Kau tidak sedang berfikir untuk melemparkan piring ini lagi kepadaku setelah makanan ini habis, kan?"

"Kau sepertinya juga makan sedikit. Selama bersamaku, Oh Sehun tidak pernah sekurus ini. Jika bukan karena memikirkan asupan gizimu, aku akan membuat ramen saja tadi. Jadi makanlah. Aku sudah kenyang. Ini sengaja kumasak untukmu."

Sehun menarik lengan Luhan sehingga wanita itu duduk di pangkuannya. Matanya terus memandangi Luhan dengan perasaan kagum yang luar biasa.

"Aku hanya bisa makan banyak kalau istriku yang masak. Selama dua minggu berpisah aku sangat kelaparan. Tapi aku tidak ingin makan ini. Sayang, aku ingin memakanmu."

Sehun berusaha mencium Luhan dengan mendekatkan wajahnya tapi naas Luhan memukul lukanya keras – keras hingga Sehun berteriak kesakitan.

"Hentikan! Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan itu sekarang!"

.

.

.

.

 _ **Beberapa tahun kemudian...**_

Luhan tampak sibuk menggandeng kedua putri kembarnya menuju ke Chinamons Gallery di pusat kota Seoul. Kedua anak itu sangat manis, tapi walau bagaimanapun Luhan tetap saja kewalahan karena harus membawa makan siang untuk Sehun dengan perut yang mulai membesar sambil terus menggandeng si kembar, Hanna dan Hanni. Mereka memberontak melepaskan diri dari gandengan _eomma_ -nya lalu berlarian lebih dulu menuju pintu galeri yang terbuat dari kaca dan masuk kesana tanpa perduli dengan teriakan Luhan.

Kedua anak itu benar – benar sudah membuat Luhan stress seharian ini. Pagi – pagi ketika bangun tidur Hanna dan Hanni sudah menangis karena _appa_ -nya berangkat kerja tanpa membangunkan mereka, lalu sampai siang hari mereka hanya mengatakan _"ingin bertemu_ _appa"_ tanpa perduli dengan _eomma_ -nya yang kerepotan membersihkan rumah. Mereka juga akan menangis sekencang – kecangnya setiap kali Luhan menyuruhnya diam dan pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan rumahnya dan membawa kedua anak kembar itu kepada _appa_ -nya.

Luhan membuka pintu galeri dengan nafas terengah – engah dan langsung masuk ke ruangan pribadi Sehun. Ia bisa menghembuskan nafas lega saat melihat kedua anaknya sudah berada dalam pelukan _appa_ -nya. Ada orang lain disana, Byun Baekhyun yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan sebuah pelukan sambil bertanya tentang kabarnya.

Luhan membalas pelukannya sesaat lalu meletakkan kotak makan siang di atas meja dan segera duduk sambil bersandar di sofa. Luhan masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya dengan tangan memegangi perutnya yang agaknya membuat Luhan kesulitan bernafas.

"Kau sangat lelah kelihatannya, _unnie_?" Baekhyun duduk di sebelahnya setelah memberikan sebotol air mineral dari dalam tasnya. "Mungkin karena kau sedang hamil, jadi mudah lelah."

Luhan meraih minum yang di tawarkan lalu meneguknya sekali saja.

"Seandainya tidak sedang hamil aku juga tetap akan begini. Kau tau bagaimana sulitnya punya kedua anak ini?" Ia meletakkan botol air mineral di atas meja. "Kapan kau sampai?"

"Tadi malam. Aku berkunjung kesini sebentar, setelah itu aku harus segera kembali ke hotel karena suamiku bisa mengamuk kalau aku ingkar janji. Aku harus makan siang dengannya."

"Semenjak menikah, Chanyeol sepertinya sangat pemarah." Sehun mulai ikut campur.

"Kau juga seperti itu. Tidak sadar juga?" kata Luhan.

Luhan mulai beraksi memisah – misahkan kotak makan siang yang tadi di bawanya di atas meja. Jam makan siang sudah tiba dan Luhan tidak mau anak – anaknya terlambat makan.

"Semua lelaki tidak akan sebaik pada awal – awal menikah setelah mereka punya anak. Jadi, Baek. Fikir – fikirlah dulu untuk punya banyak anak sepertiku. Nikmati dulu pernikahan kalian selagi masih muda."

Baekhyun tertawa lalu mengemasi barang – barangnya. Ia memandangi keluarga bahagia itu dan merasa ada yang kurang. Anak sulung Sehun tidak ada.

"O, Ya. Yujie dimana? Makan siang keluarga seperti ini kenapa dia tidak datang?"

"Ibunya memaksa Yujie untuk masuk Asrama." Jawab Sehun. "Dan anak itu berangkat ke Incheon dengan senang hati. Seharusnya dia membiarkan Yujie sekolah di Seoul agar dia punya teman untuk bantu – bantu membereskan rumah."

"Kenapa kau tidak sewa pembantu saja _unnie_? Aku juga sangat sibuk dan menyerahkan semua pekerjaan rumah padanya. Atau seorang _Nanny_ untuk Hanna dan Hanni juga bisa."

"Dia tidak mau."

Sehun menyerobot setelah Luhan nyaris saja menjawab. Wanita tu kembali menutup mulutnya dan konsentrasi pada pekerjaannya.

"Kenapa? Semuanya bisa lebih praktis kalau begitu. Punya satu anak kecil saja rumah akan selalu berantakan. Apalagi dua orang, lebih lebih kau sedang hamil sekarang dan sebaiknya berusaha untuk tidak kelelahan."

Luhan menghela nafas sejenak untuk memikirkan jawabannya. "Aku ini ibu rumah tangga, meskipun lelah kebahagiaanku ada disana. Kau makan saja dulu disini, biar aku yang menelpon suamimu."

Baekhyun menggeleng lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku baru menikah, mana mungkin ku biarkan suamiku makan sendirian. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa."

Sehun berdiri dan mengantar Baekhyun keluar galeri sambil menggendong kedua putrinya di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Semenjak kedua putri manjanya ini semakin aktif, Sehun tidak perlu lagi olahraga di _gym_ karena Oh Hanna dan Oh Hanni sudah cukup banyak menghabiskan energi untuk bermain – main dengan mereka.

Setelah Baekhyun pergi, Sehun kembali kedalam ruangannya dan memandangi Luhan dengan sebuah senyuman. Ia berharap wanita itu memandangnya. Kening Luhan berkerut melihat suaminya yang kembali tanpa anak kembar mereka dan memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Dimana si kembar?" tanyanya.

"Di bawa Baekhyun. Nanti sore di antar ke apartemen." Jawab Sehun lalu mendekat kepada Luhan dan merangkulnya. "Duduklah di pangkuanku."

"Kandunganku sudah hampir enam bulan, pasti sangat berat."

"Bukan masalah, Cepatlah." Luhan berpindah ke pangkuan Sehun, sesekali ia melirik ke pintu yang terbuka. "Bagaimana kalau ada yang masuk?"

"Semua pegawai sedang makan siang."

Luhan tersenyum. Ia kemudian memandangi wajah Sehun dengan serius. "Si kembar seharusnya makan dulu baru pergi dengan Baekhyun. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan mereka."

"Mereka di iming – imingi es krim. Jadi mana bisa menolak. Sudahlah, bukan masalah. Mereka sudah sering pergi dengannya. Sekarang saatnya kita berdua. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak berbulan madu, aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Astaga. Kau masih bisa bergairah dengan perutku yang besar ini?"

Sehun mengangguk mesra. "Tentu saja. kau malah semakin seksi dengan perut besar itu. Kita lakukan saja sekarang, mumpung galeri kosong."

Luhan tertawa terbahak – bahak lalu berusaha menenangkan diri dan memegangi perutnya.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya sekali karena aku harus makan siang. Anakmu di dalam pasti sangat kelaparan. Aku juga harus segera pergi karena ada janji dengan seorang teman soal pekerjaan yang baru itu."

"Janji dengan temanmu itu di undur sampai sore saja, Ini usaha untuk memperlancar persalinan. Dan aku berharap sekarang anak laki – laki."

"Mana mungkin. aku rasa perempuan lagi. Tiffany bilang dulu kau seorang playboy, jadi terima saja kalau semua anak – anakmu perempuan. Karma itu berlaku, sayang. Jadi berhentilah berfikir untuk terus menambah anak karena kau akan kesulitan menjaga semua anak perempuan kita."

Sehun tertawa mendengar perkataan Luhan padanya. "aku sangat mencintaimu, amat sangat mencintaimu. Kau wanita yang sangat luar biasa. Terima kasih, sayang."

Luhan tersenyum dan menangkup wajah suaminya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku pun begitu, aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sehun" Diciumnya bibir Sehun, pelan dan lembut, penuh rasa cinta dan kasih sayang yang dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Beberapa tahun yang lalu, di sekolah Kyunggi...**_

Seharusnya Sehun sudah berada di pesawat menuju Jepang, tapi hari ini harus di undur karena mendapat telpon dari sekolah Kyungsoo kalau anak itu kolaps lagi. kyungsoo bukan orang yang lemah, pingsan bukan kegiatan rutin meskipun ia selalu membawa obat kemana – mana. Pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu sehingga adik bungsunya itu sampai tidak sadarkan diri, tadi gurunya bilang kalau Kyungsoo di temukan dalam keadaan pingsan di kelas.

Malam – malam begini? Apa saja yang di lakukan oleh gurunya sehingga seorang siswa lepas dari pengawasan? Siapa namanya? Xi Luhan. Sehun menghela nafas berat sambil terus berusaha menelpon Sehan yang entah sudah sampai mana.

" _Halo?"_ Suara itu, akhirnya Sehan mengangkat telponnya juga _._ _"Aku sebentar lagi sampai, sekarang masih di taksi. Kau sudah sampai dimana?"_

"Aku baru masuk ke lingkungan asrama."

" _Kyungsoo mungkin di Klinik sekolah, yang menelponmu tadi siapa?"_

"Seorang guru, perempuan, namanya Xi Luhan. Katanya pengawas asrama. Eh, Ya. Aku sudah sampai, telponnya ku tutup dulu."

Sehun segera menyelipkan ponsel itu kembali ke sakunya dan terus menyelusuri koridor untuk menemukan Kyungsoo. Langkah demi langkah terus melaju menuju klinik sekolah, satu – satunya ruangan yang jendelanya menyala di luar gedung asrama. Ruangan itu ada di ujung koridor, Sehun bisa melihat dua orang anak laki – laki berada di depan klinik. Salah satu di antaranya pernah Sehun lihat, tapi dia tidak ingat dimana. Begitu sampai di depan mereka, Sehun segera menyapa kedua pemuda itu dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Kyungsoo dimana?"

"Ada di dalam." Salah satu di antara kedua pemuda itu menjawab. Sehun bisa mengingat pemuda ini, Teman Kyungsoo yang sering datang ke apartemen saat libur sekolah. Namanya Jongin.

"Dia sedang tidur, tapi _sam_ menunggu _hyung_ di dalam."

Sehun menepuk lengan Jongin dan menunduk kepada temannya yang seorang lagi sambil mengucapkan terimakasih lalu bergegas masuk kedalam klinik. Sebuah tirai berwarna biru langit tersampir rapat dan Sehun menduga kalau Kyungsoo mungkin ada disana. Ia memandangi ruangan mencari seseorang yang bernama Xi Luhan, tapi tidak ada siapapun di sana.

Sehun menyibak tirai yang berada di hadapannya dan akhirnya ia melihat Kyungsoo tertidur dengan nyenyak. Seorang perempuan berkacamata dengan piama dan sweater berwarnya kuningnya duduk bersandar di sebuah kursi, dia juga tertidur. Xi Luhan. Hidungnya memerah menandakan kalau dirinya sedang terkena flu, wajahnya yang agak pucat juga semakin menambah keyakinan Sehun kalau Xi Luhan sedang tidak sehat.

Tangan Sehun terjulur, berusaha untuk membangunkan wanita itu dengan lembut. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena mengganggu orang yang sedang sakit adalah sesuatu yang tidak di sukainya. Luhan bergerak saat kaki Sehun menyentuh kakinya secara tidak sengaja. Wanita itu membuka matanya dan memandangi Sehun lama. Setelah kesadarannya benar – benar pulih, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat kepada Sehun sambil mengucapkan salam. Kata – katanya sangat teratur dan tegas.

"Anda wali Kyungsoo yang saya telpon tadi?" Sehun mengangguk. Ia melupakan rencananya untuk marah – marah.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Hanya demam biasa. Tapi bukan hanya demamnya yang jadi masalah. Jongin dan Taehyung menemukan Kyungsoo di sekolah dalam keadaan basah. Mereka bilang, Kyungsoo menelpon mereka dan mengatakan kalau dia lupa jalan kembali ke asrama. Sepertinya Alzheimernya semakin parah."

Sehun tidak bisa mengatakan apa – apa. Selama ini dirinya tidak begitu mengikuti perkembangan Kyungsoo lagi, semenjak tinggal di Jepang Sehun hanya berfikir tentang kerja dan kerja sehingga dirinya sama sekali tidak tau sudah seberapa parah penyakit Kyungsoo yang satu itu.

"Di bawa pulang saja bisa?"

Tiba – tiba Sehan menyela. Sehun bahkan tidak menyadari kapan Sehan datang dan berdiri di dekatnya. Ia begitu terpesona pada hal – hal yang sama sekali tidak di ketahui. Pandangan Sehun sekali lagi menoleh kepada Luhan, wanita itu terus berbicara dengan Sehan sambil tersenyum beberapa kali. Kelihatannya dia dan Sehan sudah saling mengenal sehingga kenyamanan seperti itu bisa di lihat dengan jelas. Berbeda dengan perilaku dan kata – kata resmi yang di ucapkannya saat berbicara dengan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu tunggu disini dulu, akan saya urus izinnya." Suara Luhan yang tegas terdengar lagi.

Dengan gerakan yang tangkas Luhan memanggil Jongin dan Sehun dapat mendengar kalau wanita itu memarahinya karena memanggilnya _Noona_ di sekolah. Sehun mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Ia baru mengingat kalau Luhan dan Jongin memiliki nama keluarga yang sama; Xi. Tapi Luhan tidak secharming Jongin. Jongin adalah pemuda yang penuh gaya. Sedangkan Luhan yang berdiri kokoh dengan tegasnya berpenampilan sangat biasa, dengan kacamata dan rambut lurus yang di jepit alakadarnya, ia bertindak penuh wibawa.

"Ehkm!" Sehan berdehem keras. Sehun langsung menoleh dan memandangi Sehan yang juga memandanginya curiga.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau sedang melihat apa?"

"Tidak ada, Aku tidak melihat apa-apa."

Sehan mengangguk – angguk kecil, tapi Sehun tau kalau dia tidak percaya. Sehan melirik kearah pintu dan Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Luhan sudah tidak ada disana entah sejak kapan.

"Makanya aku heran, disana tidak ada apa – apa tapi kenapa terus melihat kesana?" Lanjut Sehan. Pandangannya mendesak Sehun untuk menyerah dan itu selalu jadi senjatanya. "Kau tidak sedang jatuh cinta…"

"Tidak!" potong Sehun tegas. "Aku cuma memperhatikannya karena dia sedikit, yah berbeda."

Sehan tersenyum. "Tentu saja dia berbeda. Dia hidup di lingkungan seperti apa dan dirimu seperti apa? Dilingkungannya sangat banyak perempuan baik – baik. Sedangkan di lingkunganmu sangat sulit menemukan wanita seperti Luhan. Alangkah baiknya kalau suatu saat nanti kau menikah dengan wanita seperti dia."

"Dia terlalu dewasa untukku. Mungkin usianya sebaya denganmu, mana mungkin menikah denganku."

"Dia seumuran denganmu, Sehun. Sarjana Pendidikan di Seoul university dan mendapat nilai cumlaude. Begitu masuk ke sekolah ini langsung di daulat sebagai guru berprestasi. Tegas, tapi terfavorit karena sebelumnya di sekolah ini guru muda sama sekali tidak ada. Lagi pula aku tidak mengatakan kalau kau menikah dengan dia, tapi menikah dengan yang seperti dia. Coba perhatikan kata yang ku ucapkan tadi, oke."

Sehun menelan ludah. Entah mengapa ia merasa kalau Sehan sudah berhasil mengorek perasaannya yang Sehun sendiri tidak tau. Kata – katanya selalu bisa mendesak dengan baik dan dia sangat cocok menjadi seorang pengacara. Sehun memandangi Jam tangannya, Lebih baik ia menunggu di mobil yang di sewanya untuk menghindari terror dari Sehan lebih lanjut.

"Aku keluar saja. Nanti Kyungsoo bawa ke mobilku. Aku bawa mobil sewaan."

Sehan mengangguk masih dengan senyum yang seolah-olah mengetahui kalau dirinya sedang menghindar. Sehun keluar dari klinik dengan langkah cepat menyusuri koridor yang tidak begitu gelap. Keadaan seperti ini membuat sekolah yang sepi menjadi kelihatan sangat menyeramkan karena cahaya yang terlihat seperti lilin mendekatinya dengan langkah yang sama cepatnya.

Tanpa sadar Sehun menabrak sesuatu, sebuah suara mengaduh kecil mengganggu konsentrasinya dan Sehun segera memperhatikan lilin yang terguling. Beruntung benda itu masih menyala. Sehun berusah meraih lilin itu dan mengembalikannya ke dalam tabung plastik berbentuk mangkok yang sudah berisi lelehan lilin lalu menerangi seseorang. Luhan masih terpaku di lantai sambil meraba – raba mencari kacamatanya. Sehun melihat wajahnya yang di terangi cahaya lilin aromatherapi yang beraroma mawar.

Suasana mengerikan berubah seketika dan sangat drastis. Sehun terkesima saat wajah Luhan begitu dekat dengannya. Ia terlena selama dua tarikan nafas lalu kembali terbangun dan mengambil kacamata Luhan yang berada di dekat tembok. Luhan mengambilnya dan berterima kasih.

"Apa kau benar – benar tidak bisa melihat tanpa itu _sam_?" tanya Sehun setelah keduanya berdiri.

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja dengan kacamata lebih jelas. Tapi mataku tidak begitu parah. Anda mau kemana? Sudah mau pulang?"

"Saya menunggu di mobil saja. Sehan _hyung_ masih di klinik."

"Kalau begitu saya ke klinik dulu, permisi." Luhan tersenyum.

Tanpa sadar Sehun menarik lengannya, Spontan dan tiba – tiba. Sehun sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Saat melihat tatapan heran Luhan, ia melepaskan tangannya dan berusaha mencari penjelasan yang tepat atas perilakunya

" _Sam_ , kau lebih cantik tanpa kacamata." Sehun menggigit lidahnya kuat. Kenapa yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu kata – kata penuh godaan seperti itu?

"Kalau anda mengatakan itu, maka saya pikir saya akan selalu mengenakannya." wanita itu menjawab dengan pandangan tidak suka lalu berbalik dan melangkah semakin menjauh.

Sehun berusaha mengumpulkan indranya kembali lalu berhenti memandangi Luhan lagi. Melihat wanita itu membuatnya merasa seolah – olah wanita itu adalah orang yang sangat di kenalnya. Mungkin dia akan sering di temui Sehun di masa depan, Entahlah, yang pasti Sehun harus segera pulang dan minum obat, berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengan Xi Luhan bisa saja membuat otaknya menjadi kacau.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

.

 **19 Januari 2017**

 **Akhirnya TAMAT juga, 1 remakean beres, yeayy~**

 **Makasih teman – teman sudah menemani dari awal chapter – akhir.**

 **Terima kasih juga buat Phoebe yang udah bikin cerita keren dan bermakna kayak gini, suka bangeeet, makanya itu aku bikin yang versi hunhan nya biar kalian juga tau kalau ada cerita yang sebagus ini (bagi yang belum baca, dan doyannya ama hunhan, hihi)**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya aku minta maaf ya updatenya lama gak seperti biasanya.**

 **Hari ini juga aku baru pulang ngantor jam 19:27, tadi sore meeting dulu soalnya sama pa bos. Jadi baru update sekarang deh.**

 **Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku update Bittersweet chapter 5 juga yaa, hhe.**

 **See Ya!**

.

 **Thankyou:**

 **deerbee** **,** **Arifahohse** **,** **Hunhanpoo** **,** **Fe261** **,** **FeFebz** **,** **SyiSehun** **,** **Exochikkey** **,** **Adella520** **,** **Luharnshi** **,** **sarada15** **,** **milkyhun** **,** **kxaz** **,** **KimaSL ,** **abcbcbcd** **,** **ohjasminxiaolu** **,** **yong1237** **,** **Hannie222** **,** **sehundoyansodokluhan** **,** **Selenia Oh** **,** **Eun810** **,** **MeriskaLu** **,** **anggrek hitam ,** **Hwang Cha Sun ,** **Seravin509** **, rly ,** **YeoJaeNa ,** **tctbcxx** **,** **hunhan5201** **,** **oh biji7** **,** **abcbcbcd** **,** **hunexohan ,** **becalm , gel , celinedion ,** **cintassran ,** **corrisant ,** **gesan**

.

.

with love, pichaa


End file.
